Le dernier péché
by kaneda26
Summary: Voici enfin la suite du Reve était presque parfait! Dernier chapitre ajouté!
1. Prologue

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Mais vous vous en doutiez.

Avertissement : Cette fic est la suite de ma fic « Le rêve était presque parfait. » Donc, pour ceux qui auraient cliqué au hasard, désolé, mais vous risquez de ne rien comprendre sans avoir lu la première fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Prologue**

**-----**

_Hiei est trop fatigué pour bouger désormais. Son énergie fluctue de plus en plus. Il ne lui reste que la force de râler._

_Je l'embrasse et lui transmet un peu de mon énergie vitale pour stabiliser la sienne, ce qui ne sert pas à grand chose._

_Il ouvre les yeux. Il a mal et il a peur. _

_J'essaye de le rassurer, je caresse ses cheveux, je lui dis des mots tendres._

_Il sourit et me dit :_

_« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kitsu ! »_

_Oui, c'est de ma faute. Enfin, en partie, je lui accorde ça._

_Mais il me sourit. Sauf que la lueur de peur ne quitte pas ses yeux._

_Il serre les dents sous l'afflux d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. _

_Il faut que je le transporte rapidement près du médecin. Mais on est encerclés et je ne trouve pas la moindre échappatoire. _

_Hiei est comme une chandelle allumée dans la nuit, il attire tous les yohkais sur cent kilomètres alentours. _

_Si ce n'était que les yohkais attirés par la prime sur nos têtes, ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème._

_Non, c'est les autres que je redoute. Yusuke particulièrement. _

_Je ne sais pas si je suis de taille contre lui. Je ne sais pas si je peux le battre._

_C'est mon ami. Non, c'était mon ami._

_Et le choix est clair, Hiei ou Yusuke._

_Et mon choix sera toujours en la faveur de mon amour._

_Sauf que ça ne sert plus à rien. Parce que nous sommes encerclés. Et que nous ne pouvons plus nous échapper._

_« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kitsu ! murmure encore Hiei. Je te déteste. »_

_Mais il sourit malgré la sueur qui perle à son front, malgré la douleur de plus en plus intense._

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime Hiei. »_

_Je me penche et je l'embrasse._

_Il me rend mon baiser avant de l'interrompre en poussant un cri de souffrance._

_« Ca va aller, trésor. Ca va aller, je te le promets. »_

_Sa main s'accroche à la mienne. Et ses yeux montrent qu'il ne croit pas en mes paroles._

_Moi non plus, je n'y crois pas._

_Les énergies qui se rapprochent, c'est Yusuke et les hunters célestes et tellement de yohkais que je ne peux les compter._

_« Ils sont là, chuchote Hiei._

_-Je sais. »_

_Je tente de me lever mais il serre ma main désespéramment._

_Il secoue la tête._

_« Restes avec moi ! Restes avec moi, Kurama ! »_

_Une autre vague de douleur le submerge et il me lâche. _

_Je me retourne et fixe notre hôte._

_« Je vais tenter de faire diversion. Essayes de l'emmener chez le doc. »_

_Il a un sourire que je n'aime pas._

_« Et je te préviens, il lui arrives quoi que ce soit, je te tues. »_

_Il rit._

_« A condition que tu reviennes en vie, dit-il. »_

_Je ne réponds pas et je m'éloigne._

_J'entends la voix de Hiei._

_« Ne me laisses pas, Kitsu. Ne me laisses pas avec lui. »_

_Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes._

_« Je reviens dans pas longtemps, trésor. »_

_Et je me mets à courir. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru._

_Il sait que j'ai menti._

_Et il sait à quel point nous pouvons être semblables._

_Il serait prêt à tout pour me protéger._

_Et moi aussi, je suis prêt à tout._

_A tout._

_-----_

A suivre…

Je sais, je sais, c'est trop court mais ne lancez pas de pierres tout de suite ! Ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Et je sais que ça n'apportes pas grand chose à l'histoire mais ça me permet de commencer.

Flash-backs et explications suivront dans les futurs chapitres.

A plus et laissez des reviews, svp.


	2. Chapitre Un

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Note : Un peu plus de lecture pour ce premier chapitre. Au cas où, je préviens, le prologue se situait dans l'avenir. Nous voilà maintenant dans le présent.

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Un**

**-----**

Je tends la main vers la place à côté de moi. Mais elle est vide. Et comme à chaque fois, la déception m'envahit. Hiei est retourné dans le makai.

Et je n'aime vraiment pas passer mes nuits tout seul.

J'ai froid quand il n'est pas là. Mon corps est glacé et mon cœur aussi.

Le lit est trop grand pour une seule personne. Il est fait pour deux. Pour moi et Hiei.

Et pour pleins de câlins tendres et passionnés. Et…

Je rejette le drap et sors du lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ça en ce moment. Mon trésor ne reviendra pas.

Je ne l'ai eu à moi seulement pendant deux semaines avant qu'il soit rappelé dans le makai par Mukuro.

Yusuke a essayé d'intercéder en sa faveur pour que Hiei puisse rester dans le ningenkai mais Enki se fait tirer l'oreille. Il n'a pas envie de perdre un aussi bon combattant.

Sauf que n'importe qui pourrait faire les patrouilles à la place de Hiei.

C'est un gâchis total de lui imposer ce travail. Surtout qu'il doit en plus remplir des missions pour Koenma. C'est beaucoup trop, même pour quelqu'un comme Hiei.

Je n'y peux rien, ça m'énerve. Deux semaines avec moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et là, pourtant, deux semaines qu'il est loin de moi et ça me semble interminable.

En si peu de temps, sa présence m'est devenu indispensable.

Quand je sors de la douche, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me calmer. Je veux que Hiei soit avec moi. J'avais promis de ne plus le laisser seul.

Et je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Je regarde les livres posés sur mon bureau sans arriver à me décider à travailler.

Je sais ce que Mukuro et Enki essayent de faire. Ils veulent m'attirer dans le makai. Je ne suis pas modeste au point d'oublier ma valeur en tant que combattant. Et ils préfèrent certainement que j'aille vivre avec Hiei dans le makai plutôt que l'inverse.

Ca les arrangerait bien de nous avoir tous les deux sous la main.

Et ils vont m'avoir à l'usure parce que je ne peux pas me passer de Hiei. Et je crois qu'en ce moment même, en regardant le lit vide et froid, je serais prêt à perdre ma vie de ningen.

Même si j'aime cette vie, la seule personne qui m'importe est Hiei. Et rien que lui.

Sauf qu'il m'a dit d'attendre. Et Yusuke me le dit aussi, tous les jours.

Mais je n'en peux plus. Et j'ai peur aussi.

Depuis que Yusuke m'a dit pour Higesu, j'ai peur pour Hiei.

-----

« Hiei ? Hiei ? Où es-tu ? »

Fermes-là, bordel ! Tu me saoules !

« Hiei… Tu es de patrouille, n'essaie pas de sécher ! »

Tais-toi ! Je ne sèche pas, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me lever. Parce que ça m'a repris. Mon énergie a baissé d'un coup sans que je sache pourquoi. Et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Sauf que ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Je suis faible.

Et j'ai mal au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que… Hiei ! »

Mukuro se précipite vers moi. Si elle me touche, je la crame !

« Dégage ! »

Elle s'arrête et me regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle se dit en voyant un guerrier comme moi recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre parce qu'il est trop faible pour se lever ?

« Hiei… ?

-Fous-moi la paix ! »

J'ai envie de dormir. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je suis si fatigué.

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours ! C'est normal que tu tombes malade. »

Bon sang ! Mon énergie vacille encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Mukuro s'assoit sur près de moi et pose la main sur mon front.

« Ne me touches pas ! »

Je repousse sa main avec colère. Et je me sens épuisé rien que par ce simple geste.

« Tu as de la fièvre, dit-elle. Je vais faire venir Shiguré. Peut-être qu'il…

-Non ! Je ne veux personne ! Je ne veux personne …

-A part Kurama ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Elle me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hiei ? Tu t'es rendu toi-même malade pour qu'on te laisse partir ? »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Mais elle se plante sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai rien fait.

« Dans ce cas, c'était idiot, poursuit-elle. C'était censé être ta dernière patrouille. Enki accepte de te libérer de ton travail. »

Je peux rentrer alors. Etrange comme le mot « rentrer » est venu spontanément à mon esprit. Mais je crois que c'est vraiment le bon mot. Chez moi, c'est là où est Kurama.

Je tente de me lever. Mais j'ai vraiment mal au cœur.

« Bien, tu as trouvé un moyen pour partir plus tôt. Mais tu restes quand même un idiot impatient. Je vais prévenir Kurama pour qu'il vienne te chercher. »

J'essaye encore de me lever et je ne me montre que plus pitoyable. Elle tend les bras vers moi pour m'aider.

« Ne me touches pas !

-Très bien, restes pas terre si tu préfères ! »

J'émets un long grognement qui l'incite à partir.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me traîne sur le sol et j'arrive à grimper sur le lit.

Je suis épuisé et je suis encore plus nauséeux.

Je veux rentrer.

Je veux Kurama.

Je sais que j'agis comme un enfant capricieux.

Mais… La grotte était vide.

Les pierres avaient été déplacées. Je m'y suis rendu dès mon retour dans le makai.

Et depuis, j'ai du mal à dormir. Je crois que j'ai peur de m'endormir et que ces cauchemars recommencent.

Et j'ai peur que Kurama ne soit pas en sécurité sans moi.

J'ai un drôle de petit rire qui franchit mes lèvres. Je ne lui serais pas d'une grande aide dans mon état actuel.

La grotte était vide. Et les pierres ont été bougées de l'extérieur. Cet enfoiré est encore vivant et il n'est pas seul.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Mais je suis sûr que cette fatigue est son oeuvre.

Il n'y a pas eu de rêve étrange. Faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

Je sais que je deviens paranoïaque. Mais on ne grandit pas dans le makai sans développer ce genre de psychose.

Même si je ne dors pas très bien, je ne devrais pas être aussi crevé. Et mon énergie qui bouge sans arrêt me donnant mal au cœur.

Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche. Et Higesu n'y est sûrement pas étranger.

Je veux Kurama. Je veux rester avec lui. Je veux être prêt de lui.

Et cette fois-ci, je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal. Je le protègerais de moi et d'Higesu.

Tout en pensant à ces paroles, je sais que ce que je veux, c'est aussi qu'il me protège.

Mon énergie baisse encore dangereusement.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

-----

Mon portable sonne pendant mon dernier cours de la journée. Le professeur me lance un regard réprobateur. Mais quand je vois le nom de Yusuke s'afficher, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. J'attrape mon sac et descends les marches de l'amphi à toute allure décrochant en même temps.

« Yusuke ? »

La porte claque derrière moi. Je reste un moment ébloui par la lumière rasante du soleil.

« Yusuke ?

-C'est ton jour de chance. Y paraît que tu peux aller récupérer un truc à toi dans le makai.

-Hiei ! »

Mon corps frémit de joie.

« Mais Kurama… »

Le ton ne me dit rien de bon.

« Il est blessé ? » Ma voix tremble.

« Pas blessé. Mais il ne semble pas aller bien. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher… »

Je raccroche. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

Le portail n'est pas très loin.

J'ai un peu honte de me déplacer en sautant sur les immeubles vu le nombre de fois où j'ai réprimandé Hiei quand il le faisait. Mais je me fiche bien de me faire remarquer par des ningens.

Dans le makai, il pleut et le jour est sombre.

Je prends vite mon apparence de yohko. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à perdre du temps à éliminer des yohkais trop stupides pour s'en prendre à moi.

Et en effet, malgré quelques puissances que je sens dans les alentours, aucune ne vient me barrer le chemin.

Et j'atteins le château de Mukuro en une vingtaine de minutes.

Ce soir, Hiei dormira dans mes bras.

C'est Mukuro elle-même qui m'accueille.

« Où est-il ?

-Suis-moi. J'aimerais te parler.

-Je veux le voir !

-Nous y allons. »

Elle me regarde. Je la suis dans les longs couloirs de sa demeure.

« Hiei ne va pas bien. Il est épuisé et il ne mange presque rien. Je pense que tu en es la cause de ce comportement.

-Quoi ?

-Mais tu es aussi le remède à son mal, j'imagine.

-Je veux le voir.

-Nous sommes arrivés. »

Ce n'est pas la chambre que Hiei avait l'habitude d'occuper. Puis je me rappelle, il m'avait dit avoir fait brûlé l'ancienne dans une crise de colère après un rêve d'Higesu.

Mukuro pose la main sur mon épaule.

« Prends soin de lui. Et fais en sorte qu'il se nourrisse correctement. Tu sais comme Hiei peut agir de manière extrême dans les combats. Et bien, il agit exactement de même en amour. Et je trouve ça dangereux.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est rendu malade lui-même.

-Quoi ? »

J'ai le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne veux pas y croire. Et puis, je dois finalement reconnaître que c'est tout à fait plausible. Hiei peut parfaitement se brûler un bras pour gagner en puissance, il n'a pas peur de la souffrance.

Dans les combats, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner.

Mais je ne peux accepter qu'il fasse ça par… amour ? Juste pour me revenir ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dis-je. »

Mukuro me laisse seul et je reprends mon apparence humaine. Depuis le dernier combat contre Higesu, je n'ai plus pris ma forme de yohko devant Hiei. Je pousse la porte.

« Hiei ? C'est moi, trésor.

-Kitsu ! »

Il saute de son lit en un bond. Pour un malade, il m'a l'air plutôt en forme.

Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et me regarde, indécis.

Je tends les bras vers lui et il se précipite contre moi, manquant de me faire tomber.

Je le soulève dans mes bras et il émet un petit rire gêné.

Ca le surprend toujours quand je fais ça. Mais j'aime quand il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et qu'il croise ses mains derrière ma nuque.

Il penche la tête, hésite alors je franchis le reste de la distance entre nos lèvres.

Je sais avec ce baiser que je lui ai manqué. Comme il m'a manqué.

Je romps le baiser et le repose sur le sol.

« Hiei, dis-moi, t'aurais pas fait semblant d'être malade.

-Bah, si on veut. »

Il sourit. Mais je remarque son teint pâle, ses lèvres décolorées, les cernes sous ses yeux. Et son énergie n'est pas très haute.

Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est un peu chaud.

« Tu n'as pas fait semblant. Tu as de la fièvre.

-Mais non ! Ma température est naturellement élevée.

-Hiei, ne me mens pas. »

Il hésite. Puis se tait.

« Très bien, dis-je en soupirant, laisses-moi t'examiner. Je ne veux pas te faire traverser un portail si tu n'es pas en état.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Kurama.

-Non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai une envie soudaine de te manger ? »

Il rougit.

Hiei a beau être fort dans de nombreux domaines, en matière d'intimité, il n'est pas encore totalement à son aise.

Je lui enlève son manteau et j'ai du mal à ne pas le déshabiller entièrement.

La plupart de ses anciennes blessures sont maintenant guéries. Aucune ne s'est infectée.

« Mukuro m'a dit que tu étais fatigué et que tu ne mangeais rien.

-De quoi elle se mêle, celle-là ?

-Elle s'inquiète, c'est tout. »

Hiei fait une moue de dédain. S'il peut accepter mon affection, il n'est pas encore prêt à la recevoir d'autres personnes. Ce qui fait de moi un être unique pour lui. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je crois que je ne veux pas que trop de personnes s'intéressent à mon trésor.

Il me regarde gravement.

« Yusuke t'as dit... pour Higesu.

-Oui. Il est peut-être vivant.

-Ce n'est pas peut-être, Kurama. Il est… »

Je le stoppe d'un baiser.

« Kitsu ! C'est important !

-Hiei, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les organes de yohkai se revendent à bon prix au marché noir. Le corps d'Higesu a très bien pu être volé par ces charognards.

-Mais…

-Il ne t'a pas attaqué, c'est une autre preuve.

-Mais… »

Je l'embrasse, j'entrouvre ses lèvres un peu brutalement et je viens chercher sa langue.

« T'aurais pas pris de sales habitudes, Kitsu ?

-Ah bon ?

-Tu m'embrasses chaque fois que je veux parler.

-C'est un traitement spécial contre le stress, dis-je en riant. »

Je le regarde. C'est évident qu'il est dans un état de fatigue extrême. Comme la fois où il est venu me voir après avoir enduré deux semaines de cauchemars. En moins catastrophique heureusement.

« Tu as encore du mal à dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn. »

Il ne me dit pas tout, je le sens.

Il se blottit contre mon flanc.

Aucun de nous n'a besoin de protection.

Hiei est si fort que le protéger peut paraître inutile.

Mais j'ai réussi à créer cette envie chez lui. Parce qu'il y a une chose qu'il ne peut pas protéger seul, c'est son cœur.

« Kitsu, ramène-moi à la maison. »

Ses simples mots m'attendrissent et je le serre plus fort contre moi.

-----

Heureusement que l'appartement de Kurama est situé non loin du portail. J'ai réussi à surmonter ma fatigue pendant le trajet.

Mais je crois que Kurama n'a pas été dupe. Il a gardé ses yeux verts fixés sur moi.

Une fois dans l'appartement, mon regard détaille la pièce principale. Deux semaines que j'ai quitté ce lieu la mort dans l'âme. J'aime cet endroit. Je crois que je m'y sens bien.

Tout ici porte la marque de Kurama, depuis la bibliothèque qui croule sous les livres jusqu'aux pots de fleurs qui garnissent le balcon.

Mais la pièce que j'aime le plus, c'est sans aucun doute la chambre. Et le grand lit qui s'y trouve.

Kurama l'a acheté peu avant mon départ. J'aimais le petit lit aussi parce qu'on était obligé de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je rougis en me rappelant que certaines fois, le lit était trop petit pour contenir notre amour et qu'on avait souvent failli rouler sur le sol.

J'entre dans la chambre. Ce grand lit, je n'y ai passé qu'une seule nuit.

Je sens les bras de Kurama qui enserrent ma taille et son menton qui se pose sur mon épaule.

Je lève la main et caresse ses cheveux. Je tourne la tête, il m'embrasse sagement puis défait son étreinte.

Hum, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais c'est presque toujours lui qui a agi en premier et j'hésite, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts et me regarde.

« Si je te cuisinais quelque chose de bon pour commencer, me dit-il.

-Hn.

-Et je te mangerais après. »

Ah, je crois qu'il a compris en fin de compte. Il m'entraîne dans la pièce principale.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? fait-il en ouvrant le frigo. »

Je me recule. Manger est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie à ce moment précis.

« Trésor ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu devrais manger, tu sais.

-Pitié, Kitsu, j'ai déjà Mukuro pour m'ennuyer avec ce genres de trucs. »

Il referme la porte du frigo et me regarde.

Je connais ce regard un peu réprobateur. Et si d'habitude, ça marche, en cet instant précis, je m'en fiche.

J'agrippe le tissu de sa chemise et pose mon front contre son torse. Ce que je veux maintenant, ce n'est pas de la nourriture.

Il se penche et passe un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos. Il me soulève.

Je dois dire que c'est un peu gênant d'être porté de cette façon. Mais j'aime parce que j'ai l'impression d'être précieux pour lui.

Il m'embrasse.

Ces baisers m'ont manqués. J'y réponds avidement. Tout me manquait. Ces cheveux rouges, ces yeux émeraudes, ces lèvres, ces bras qui me serrent.

Sans me lâcher, il se dirige jusqu'à la chambre.

Il me pose sur le lit et se place au dessus de moi.

Je crois que j'avais oublié combien ses yeux brillaient dans ces moments-là.

Et rien que sous ce regard, mon corps commence déjà à se réchauffer. A brûler.

Je le vois hésiter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Hiei, je voudrais te réhabituer à moi lentement. Je voudrais vraiment faire ça. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

-Alors n'essayes pas. »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et que sa langue entre dans ma bouche.

Et que ses mains parcourent mon corps.

Quand il abandonne mes lèvres et m'enlève mes vêtements rapidement, je sais que mon désir est partagé. Je l'aide à se débarrasser des siens, faisant sauter quelques boutons de sa chemise au passage mais il ne s'en soucie même pas.

Il me faut une étincelle pour m'enflammer et quand Kurama me regarde de ces beaux yeux verts, je la vois, je la sens.

Cette étincelle, il n'y a que dans ces yeux qu'elle existe.

-----

Quand je m'éveille et que je ressens cette sensation de bien-être dans tout mon corps, je sais que Hiei est revenu. Que je lui ai fait l'amour.

Je sais que si je tends le bras, je sentirais son corps près de moi. Je sais que je pourrais le ramener dans mes bras. Et…

Mais où est-il ?

Je me lève brusquement.

« Hiei ? »

J'attrape le drap et m'enroule dedans. Je sors de la chambre.

« Hiei ? »

Je m'oriente dans la semi-obscurité due à une lumière qui vient du coin cuisine.

Je m'approche lentement et le trouve devant le frigo ouvert seulement vêtu de son pantalon.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Devant lui, il y a quatre emballages vides de tablettes de chocolats, et il tient entre ses mains un gros pot de glace à la vanille.

Il est tellement adorable avec la cuillère dans sa bouche, le contour de la bouche couvert de glace et de chocolat que j'éclate de rire.

« Pardon, fait-il après avoir avalé son morceau de glace. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Je m'agenouille devant lui et lèche son visage pour le débarbouiller.

« Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé l'appétit. »

Je referme le frigo et attrape une petite cuillère.

Tout en partageant la glace, je le regarde.

« Tu sais, Hiei, je me demande si c'était pas psychosomatique ta maladie.

-Psycho quoi ?

-Que c'était dans ta tête.

-Ma tête va très bien ! se récrit-il. »

Je ris encore.

« Si je te cuisinais quelque chose de plus consistant que des sucreries ? »

Il hoche la tête.

-----

Je crois que j'aime. Non, j'aime vraiment ce genre de choses.

Il est trois heures du matin. Et Kurama cuisine, enroulé dans ce drap blanc.

Il ressemble à ces statues que j'ai vu dans des livres. Il est magnifiquement beau.

J'adore ce genre de choses. Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois.

C'est déjà arrivé une fois. Après des étreintes qui nous avez épuisées, il nous avait réparé un petit encas. Et j'avais eu cette sensation qu'on était seuls au monde dans cette ville endormie.

Et je me jette sur la nourriture comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ces derniers temps.

Kurama rit et m'enlève un grain de riz au coin de mes lèvres.

« Dis-moi, fait-il en souriant. Si tu as fini ton repas nocturne, que dirais-tu de retourner dormir ? »

Je me lève et je le suis jusque dans la chambre.

Il m'enlace brusquement et me fait tomber sur le lit.

« Hiei, je crois que j'ai menti. »

J'ai un demi-sourire.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te rendormir. »

Et il m'embrasse.

Et il me fait l'amour tendrement, lentement. Je lui demande d'accélérer en rougissant. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Et il me fait endurer une délicieuse torture.

Et cette lenteur voulue décuple le plaisir.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, m'enlace et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. »

Je souris.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit.

-C'est vrai ? Je croyais pourtant. Je te l'ai tellement dit ces deux dernières semaines mais tu n'étais pas là pour l'entendre.

-Je suis là maintenant. »

Il rit.

« Je t'aime, répète-t-il. »

Je sais qu'il a envie de l'entendre aussi. Alors je lui dis et il me serre plus fort dans ses bras.

Il effleure mes paupières de ses doigts.

« A présent, dors trésor. »

Je ferme les yeux. Et j'entends sa respiration qui s'apaise. Et ses bras qui me relâchent doucement.

Ca a recommencé brusquement deux heures après alors que je cherchais toujours le sommeil.

Mon énergie fluctue à nouveau. Et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis que je suis retourné dans le makai. Mais c'est de plus en plus douloureux.

Mon énergie baisse d'un coup, me laissant complètement nauséeux.

Il fait à peine jour. Je me suis traîné dans la salle de bains jouxtant la chambre. Et maintenant, je suis là, sur le carrelage froid, à essayer de faire en sorte de stabiliser ma puissance.

Je me sens faible.

Est-ce que Kurama n'aurait pas raison ? Est-ce que tout ça ne serait pas dans ma tête ?

Le fait que je n'arrive plus à dormir, mon énergie qui disparaît tout à coup.

Est-ce parce qu'inconsciemment, je sais que je ne mérite pas l'amour de Kurama.

Je l'ai battu, j'ai failli le tuer. Et il m'a pardonné.

Le conflit avec Higesu, ce conflit m'a rappelé toutes ces choses que je voulais oublier, m'en a appris d'autres que j'aurais préférées ignorer.

Je me suis souvenu de cette solitude que j'ai vécu depuis tout petit.

J'ai été seul pendant tellement longtemps et je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais je me mentais.

Et ces rêves, ces cauchemars plutôt, me l'ont fait clairement ressentir.

Kurama m'a pardonné mais moi je n'arrive pas à me pardonner moi-même.

J'aurais pu le perdre et j'en aurais été le seul responsable.

Je secoue la tête et je me rappelle la voix de Kurama qui me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que c'est uniquement la faute d'Higesu.

Mon énergie baisse encore, et mon estomac rejette mon dernier repas.

Je frissonne.

J'entends du bruit venant de la chambre. Je ne veux pas que Kurama me trouve comme ça. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit aussi faible.

Après tout, il a raison, c'est uniquement dans ma tête. Juste dans ma tête.

Je tends l'oreille mais le silence est revenu.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, mon énergie est à nouveau stable, mon mal au cœur a disparu.

Je me lève.

Des rayons de soleil passent allègrement à travers les interstices des volets, éclairant partiellement la chambre.

Mais ça n'a pas réveillé Kurama, heureusement.

Je me glisse dans le lit. Et quelques minutes plus tard, son bras vient entourer ma taille.

C'est juste dans ma tête. Tout ça, c'est juste dans ma tête.

Je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Je ne suis plus seul, j'ai Kurama, je l'aime et il m'aime.

Et si Higesu s'approche de nous, je le tue.

C'est juste dans ma tête.

-----

A suivre…

Enfin le premier chapitre de bouclé ! Je dois avouer que c'est pas celui qui m'a posé le plus de problème. C'est ceux qui arrivent après qui vont me torturer le cerveau…

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce premier chapitre. Et il va falloir un moment avant d'avoir un peu d'action.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit le prologue où c'est un peu plus tendu. Car il va se passer plein de trucs mais ça va prendre du temps à se mettre en place. Et j'ai peur que ça soit un peu trop calme. Et puis avec le prologue, je sais exactement où je dois aller (c'est à dire que je dois arriver à cette scène bien précise !) donc mes idées sont un peu mieux organisées.

Je sais bien d'ailleurs que le prologue était super court, merci à Koorime et Hlo d'avoir quand même laissé des reviews.

J'espère que plus de lecteurs se manifesteront pour ce premier chapitre.

A plus.


	3. Chapitre Deux

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclaimer : Pas de changement.

Note : Désolé pour le retard ! Mais je me bats depuis trois jours pour récupérer ma connexion haut débit sans succès… (ça devrait marcher la semaine prochaine… comment vais-je survivre ?) Mais ouf, mon père m'a permis de me connecter sur son compte (on dit merci à mon papa !) et j'ai pu poster ce chapitre (en 56k, ramons un peu…). Encore désolé.

Note2: Oups! Beaucoup de KuwabaraxYusuke pour ce chapitre. Mais ce couple me plait de plus en plus! Je m'excuse donc auprès des lecteurs hautement allergiques à ce couple!

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Deux**

**-----**

« Bon sang Yusuke ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, assis tranquillement sur le canapé.

« De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-il innocemment.

-De l'état de l'appartement ! »

Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire.

« Et alors ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'installer avec un mec aussi bordélique ?

« Alors, je suis parti à peine trois jours pour mon stage et il me semble que l'appart était rangé à ce moment-là !

-Bah, c'est pas non plus une catastrophe, dit-il négligemment. »

Pas une catastrophe ? On dirait qu'il y a eu une guerre ici.

« Tu sais, Kuwa, tu viens juste de rentrer et la première chose que tu fais, c'est parler ménage. Faudrait peut-être revoir tes priorités.

-Et ça devrait être quoi mes priorités ? »

Il se lève, vient vers moi et noue ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Un : dire « bonjour Yusuke, tu m'as manqué ». Deux : m'embrasser passionnément pour me le prouver. Trois : Filer direct dans la chambre pour me le prouver un peu mieux.

-J'espère que la chambre est un peu mieux rangée.

-Hum, j'dirais pas ça. »

Je pousse un soupir. Ses mains lâchent mon cou pour venir s'égarer sous mon tee-shirt. Il vient juste de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux sont encore humides et il n'a pour tout vêtement qu'une serviette éponge nouée autour de la taille.

Que je fais vite tomber à ses pieds.

Je me demande s'il sait vraiment à quel point il peut être attirant, à quel point il peut être sexy.

Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos et elles finissent sur ses fesses musclées.

Il recule doucement, m'entraînant avec lui vers la chambre.

« Je te promets de t'aider à ranger après, murmure-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

-Et comment que tu vas m'aider ! C'est toi qui as foutu le bordel ! »

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, et une fois entrés, je la referme d'un coup de pied.

La chambre est dans le même état que le reste de l'appartement. Le lit est dans un état pitoyable, des fringues s'empilent dessus, des paquets de nourriture aussi. Yusuke s'écarte de moi, balaye le bureau du bras, faisant tomber mes bouquins de cours sur le sol.

« C'était le seul endroit à peu près rangé, dis-je. »

Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur le bureau.

« Viens, dit-il en tendant les bras. »

Je m'approche et il écarte les jambes pour que je me place entre elles. Et il déboucle la ceinture de mon pantalon.

« Je t'aiderais à ranger, chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres près des miennes. Si tu me prouves que t'as pas perdu la main pendant ces trois jours. »

Je souris et l'embrasse.

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais faire de toi un parfait homme de ménage. »

Il éclate de rire. Et m'attire plus près de lui. Il dépose des petits baisers sur mon visage. Puis il attrape mes cheveux et m'embrasse, mêlant sa langue à la mienne.

-----

Kuwabara a refait le lit en cinq minutes. Je m'étonne toujours de ce genre de capacité. Et puis, il m'a ôté le peignoir que je venais juste de mettre avant de me pousser sur le lit.

« Déjà prêt pour un second round ?

-Vu que je vais ranger ton bordel, tu me dois bien ça, rétorque-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon corps. »

Je me mors les lèvres pour éviter de gémir ce qui n'est pas évident. Ses gestes sont extrêmement sensuels et il sait exactement comment me donner du plaisir.

Combien d'hommes ont eu droits à ces gestes avant moi ? Combien d'hommes a-t-il caressé comme il le fait maintenant ?

Il a été honnête avec moi. Il ne m'a pas caché qu'il avait eu plusieurs aventures.

Je l'aurais compris sans qu'il me le dise de toutes façons.

Dès la première nuit, je l'aurais compris.

Cette nuit où il m'a complètement dominé. Cette nuit où je le désirais comme un fou mais où mon manque d'expérience m'a paralysé.

Même maintenant, je ne suis pas encore habitué à son étreinte.

A chaque fois, ça me surprend.

De le désirer de cette façon, de le vouloir à ce point.

Et qu'il y réponde sans aucun complexe.

C'est vrai quoi, c'est mon meilleur pote !

Quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon sexe, je sais que je me trompe, il n'est plus mon ami, il est mon amant.

Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment on fait pour passer de l'un à l'autre sans se choper un mal de tête carabiné.

Il y a une autre chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais jamais. Cette perte de contrôle. Ces gémissements, ces cris qui veulent sortir de mes lèvres. Cette emprise qu'il a sur moi.

C'est totalement contradictoire car quand il entre enfin en moi, je sais que je n'attendais que ça !

Je prends du plaisir à sentir son poids sur mon corps, à le sentir en moi.

Sauf que… Je suis un mec, bordel ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu humiliant.

Et même doublement humiliant parce que j'aime ça.

Trois jours sans lui et j'ai eu l'impression d'agir comme une vulgaire allumeuse.

Mais j'en avais tellement envie.

Je mors encore mes lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement.

Il effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts.

« Ne fais pas ça, chaton. Je veux t'entendre. »

Mais moi, je ne veux pas.

Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Même pour ça, il est plus doué que moi. Rien qu'un baiser de sa part et j'ai un frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, accentuant le plaisir.

Et j'oublie doucement ma fierté.

Je le serre contre moi et pour ne pas crier, je lui mords légèrement l'épaule.

J'adore ses épaules. Elles sont plus larges que les miennes. Ca a un côté rassurant.

Même si je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Je suis un mec à la fin !

Je perds le fil de mes pensées quand il accélère le rythme.

Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier et je vois un sourire fugitif sur les lèvres de mon amant.

Je passe la main dans ses cheveux et les agrippe pour le forcer à baisser la tête et à m'embrasser.

Le baiser masque mes cris.

Mon corps se tend en premier sous la jouissance, ma voix clairement percevable à ce moment-là, et le sien juste après.

Je cambre le dos, je ferme les yeux et j'oublie.

Quand je réouvre les yeux, Kuwa s'est laissé tombé à mes côtés.

Mais presque tout de suite, il m'attire dans ses bras.

« Alors ?

-Quoi « alors » ?

-J'ai pas perdu la main, non ? »

Je me dégage de ses bras. Non, je ne m'habitue définitivement pas. C'est trop…

C'est devenu trop naturel pour lui ! Comme quelque chose d'élémentaire.

Mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi.

« File-moi mon paquet de clopes au lieu de faire ton vantard ! »

Je me demande combien d'aventures il a eu pour être aussi bon.

Il m'allume une cigarette et me la tend.

Je mets un bras sous ma nuque et tire une longue bouffée.

« Chaton, hum. Dis-moi, je…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. »

Il me fait ça depuis quelques temps. Le « non, rien » est devenu une de ses réponses habituelles.

Il regarde la chambre.

« Prêt pour le grand ménage ? demande-t-il.

-Sans moi.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui as mis l'appart dans un tel état ! »

J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Kuwa, je t'aurais bien aidé, vraiment. Mais tu m'as épuisé.

-Et moi qui pensait que les mazokus étaient increvables ! Zut alors, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de draguer Kurama, il aurait peut-être eu plus d'endurance et en plus, l'appart serait rangé.

-T'as qu'à essayer pour voir !

-Et je me ferais cramer en moins de deux par Hiei.

-Ca m'étonnerait !

-Comment ça ?

-Je te tuerais avant ! »

Est-ce trop demander d'être le seul homme pour lui maintenant ? Le seul même si pour ça, je dois avoir ce sentiment d'être dominé toute ma vie.

Son visage prend une expression de surprise pendant quelques secondes. Puis il sourit doucement.

« Tu es jaloux ? J'adore.

-Je fais comment pour ne pas l'être ?

-Comme ça. »

Il m'embrasse et murmure :

« Bonjour chaton. Tu m'as manqué… Et je t'aime. »

Je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que j'accepte tout de toi.

-----

En deux heures, on a réussi à redonner à l'appartement une apparence normale. Enfin, j'ai fait le plus gros du travail et Yusuke a surtout brassé de l'air et apporté son « soutien moral » comme il appelle le fait de se tourner les pouces.

Mais ça m'est égal finalement. Je ne peux pas être de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il m'a accueilli aussi passionnément.

Il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps quand je débarrasse la table de la cuisine après notre repas.

Il a oublié sa promesse de me cuisiner des ramens à mon retour. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en tenir rigueur.

Je le regarde et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le garder contre moi tendrement.

Sauf que pour l'instant, il est en train de se battre avec un objet maléfique nommé éponge.

Et comme il risque de se faire laminer en moins de deux secondes, je préfère lui prendre cette arme dangereuse et faire moi-même la vaisselle.

« Oh, je t'ai pas appris la nouvelle. Hiei est revenu dans le ningenkai, dit Yusuke en s'asseyant sur la table.

-C'est bien. J'trouvais Kurama limite dépressif ces derniers temps.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Tu sais, si je me place ne serait-ce que quelques mois en arrière, je trouverais la situation complètement surréaliste. Toi et moi, Kurama et Hiei.

-C'est parce que t'es complètement hermétique en matière de sentiments. Tu remarques jamais rien.

-Parce que toi, tu vois tout peut-être ? »

Je souris.

« Avec ma sensibilité, je peux pas faire autrement. Je pourrais te dire par exemple à qui pense Yukina. Et te dire que celui à qui elle pense l'aime aussi. Mais comme ils sont tous les deux aussi glacials, ça risque de leur prendre un moment.

-Yukina et Tohya ? »

Je hoche la tête. Quand je pense à tous les coups de pieds que je me suis pris de la part de Hiei quand je m'approchais un peu trop de Yukina, je plains un peu Tohya.

« Je pourrais aussi te dire pourquoi ma frangine va si souvent dans le makai. Cette relation ne me plaît pas mais elle m'a accepté comme je suis alors je ne me sens pas de la critiquer.

-Shizuru et… Et qui ? »

Je soupire.

« Yomi. Non seulement, il est beaucoup plus vieux mais il a déjà un gosse.

-Shizuru et Yomi ?

-Pour l'instant, il a pas l'air très chaud mais elle l'aura à l'usure. »

Yusuke me regarde.

« C'est pas possible ? Tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour tomber amoureux ou quoi ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« C'est parce que tu ne vois rien que ça te paraît si surprenant. Mais tout ça, ça couvait depuis un moment.

-Si tu vois tout, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Et gâcher le plaisir qu'on ressent quand on se rend compte que l'amour est réciproque ? Ce serait dommage.

-Mais tu n'avais pas deviné pour Hiei avant de lire son esprit, dit Yusuke.

-Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Ce sale nabot est très doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Et je n'avais rien vu pour toi non plus avant.»

Voilà, j'ai amené le sujet qui me préoccupe. Reste maintenant à le développer sans me planter.

« Attends une seconde, Kuwa ! T'es en train de dire que t'as déjà lu mon esprit avant ? Sans me demander ? »

Bon, je me suis planté.

« Non, jamais. Promis. La seule fois, c'est quand tu me l'as permis, je te jure.

-Ouais. »

Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu. Pourtant c'est vrai.

L'unique fois où j'ai lu ses pensées, c'était au domaine de Genkai.

« Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que je pensais que t'étais cent pour cent hétéro.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Yusuke négligemment. Mais bon, comme penser, c'est pas mon truc… »

Il sourit.

Moi, ce sourire, il me fait légèrement mal.

Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais je sais aussi qu'avant le rêve d'Higesu, il n'était pas attiré par moi.

Et c'est ce rêve qui a tout déclenché.

« Et maintenant, quand tu y penses, ça donne quoi ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y pense ?

-Pour rien. »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il garde le silence.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il manque. Je le sais.

En dehors du sexe, notre relation n'a pas changé. Certes, nous vivons maintenant ensemble mais quand nous ne sommes pas dans un lit, il se comporte avec moi comme un ami.

Je sais la chance que j'ai. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Mais parfois, je voudrais avoir l'impression que nous sommes vraiment des amoureux, pas seulement des amants. Ou pire, seulement des amis qui s'envoient en l'air juste pour le plaisir.

J'essaie de ne pas y penser et je termine la vaisselle.

Il est toujours assis sur la table. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras. Il me repousse sans brusquerie.

« Pas encore ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas que quand je le prends dans mes bras, ce n'est pas toujours parce que j'ai envie de lui. Souvent, c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de tendresse.

Je ris pour cacher ma déception.

« Mourir parce qu'on a trop fait l'amour ? Mince, c'est pas mal ce genre de mort, non ? »

Il ne sourit pas. Ses yeux ont pris un air dur.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça…

-Quoi, chaton ?

-Rien, laisses tomber. »

Si seulement je savais ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais il y a tant de choses que j'ignore.

Et je ne peux pas combler cette ignorance.

Je passe les mains sous ses cuisses et le soulève.

« Tu me fais quoi, là ? crie-t-il.

-Je te ramène dans le lit.

-Poses-moi tout de suite, je peux marcher ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas et le transporte jusqu'à la chambre.

Je le dépose sur le lit. Et je me place au dessus de lui.

S'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je sois près de lui, alors je l'utiliserais.

Je passe ma main sous son tee-shirt en gardant mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il rougit et détourne son regard.

J'attrape son menton et je l'embrasse.

Il est avec moi, là, maintenant.

-----

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un « Yusuke ! C'est une urgence ! » retentissant.

Je fais un bond d'un mètre et retombe sur le lit. Kuwa n'a pas bougé et ronfle comme un bienheureux. Je lui file un coup de pied, y'a pas de raison que je sois le seul à devoir me réveiller !

Il murmure un « chaton » et m'attrape dans ses bras. Je me dégage. Même dormir avec lui est étrange.

Il n'ouvre même pas un œil.

« Kuwa… »

C'est pas vrai ça, sa sensibilité est en pause quand il dort ou quoi ?

« Mais tu vas te réveiller, bordel ! »

Mon hurlement a eu de l'effet parce qu'il soulève les paupières et aperçoit enfin Koenma et Botan.

Enfin, je pensais qu'il les avait vus. Mais il referme les yeux et semble se rendormir. Deux secondes plus tard, il sort du lit brusquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? crie-t-il. »

Le visage de Botan prend une teinte rouge et Koenma émet un petit « hum-hum » gêné.

C'est à ce moment là que mon idiot de mec se rend compte qu'il est complètement nu et il retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le lit.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, dit Koenma. C'est une urgence. Le huitième sceau a été brisé. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux.

« C'est quoi le huitième sceau ? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi un sceau tout court ? C'est dangereux ?»

Koenma et Botan se regardent, l'air indécis.

« Et bien, en fait… On n'a pas vraiment d'informations... »

Et ils sont là, comme des abrutis.

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous nous réveillez au p'tit matin pour une mission mais vous savez même pas laquelle !

-Ca faisait partie des affaires de mon père auxquels je n'ai jamais eu accès, explique Koenma. Et il n'y a quasiment aucun dossier là-dessus, aucune trace écrite. Et je te signale qu'il est plus de dix heures. »

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Mais dix heures, pour un samedi, c'est tôt quand même.

« Bon, votre truc, si on sait pas ce que c'est…, commence Kuwa, j'vois pas…

-On a quand même quelques indices, commence Botan. Un sceau se brise si la chose qu'il était censé surveiller s'est en quelque sorte libérée.

-Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

-On ne sait pas, répond Koenma.

-La console qui surveille les sceaux nous indique que la chose est passée dans le ningenkai. Voilà le véritable problème, dit Botan..

-Mais c'est quoi à la fin, ce machin, un yohkai ?

-On ne sait pas. Y'a une source d'énergie mais on ne sait pas si c'est vivant ou non, commente Koenma.

-Et un sceau, ça se brise comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? demande Kuwabara. »

Là encore, Botan et Koenma se regardent d'un air hésitant.

« En fait, dit le gnome. Cette salle n'était plus sous surveillance… et… C'est une femme de ménage zélée qui a vu une lumière clignoter et qui nous as avertis…

-On se demande bien comment ça peut encore fonctionner votre monde céleste, dis-je. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous ne savez même pas depuis quand votre sceau est brisé, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que cette chose, vous ne savez pas si c'est dangereux ou non. Qu'est-ce que vous savez à la fin ?

-S'il avait une console de contrôle, c'est forcément que c'était dangereux, fait Botan. On compte sur vous pour essayer de repérer cette énergie. Contactez Kurama et Hiei.

-Avec le jagan de Hiei, ça devrait être du gâteau, fis-je.

-Et mon don alors ? s'exclame Kazuma.

-Ton don ? Tu ne te réveilles même pas quand y'a deux personnes qui entrent dans notre chambre !

-Si tu ne m'épuisais pas aussi… à me faire faire du ménage !»

Je lui balance un oreiller dans la figure.

« Bon, on va vous laisser, dit Koenma. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir m'adresser à mon père. »

Je les regarde s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Enma senior. Moi non plus, l'idée ne me plaît pas.

-----

On a tambouriné pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Yusuke s'apprête à défoncer la porte. Mais elle s'ouvre brusquement.

« Putain mais y'a pas moyen de bai… dormir tranquille ! hurle Hiei. »

Yusuke et moi nous reculons un peu.

« Ravi de te voir de retour, dit Yusuke. Et il est presque onze heures.

-Hn.

-Bonjour, fait Kurama en arrivant aux côtés de Hiei. »

Tiens, il s'est trompé dans l'ordre des boutons de sa chemise de pyjama et ses cheveux sont indisciplinés au possible. Je baisse les yeux.

Hiei n'a pas eu le temps de faire de revers à son pantalon de pyjama, il marche dessus.

« Si c'est pour vous incruster au p'tit dèj, vous pouvez rentrer ! dit Hiei.

-Non, c'est une urgence. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît. »

Kurama et Hiei échangent un regard et poussent un soupir, parfaitement synchrones.

« Allez, entrez, dit le yohko. »

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, on s'incruste effectivement pour le p'tit dèj.

« Hé ! C'était le mien ! s'écrie Hiei.

-Y'a pas ton nom dessus !

-Crétin de ningen !

-Tiens, manges celui-ci, dit Kurama en posant un pancake tout chaud dans l'assiette de Hiei et en effleurant sa tempe d'un baiser. »

Ce genre de geste me rend envieux. Il n'y a rien de comparable entre Yusuke et moi.

Mon amant parle de la nouvelle mission et regarde plus particulièrement Kurama.

« T'as pas entendu parler d'un truc comme ça ? demande-t-il.

-Ca me dit rien.

-Dommage, vu ton grand âge, j'pensais…

-Mon quoi ? »

Je me marre discrètement. Mon chaton manque toujours autant de tact.

« Désolé, mais vraiment, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Hiei ? »

Le nabot relève la tête de son assiette qu'il a à peine touchée. Je le trouve soudainement pâle. Et y'a autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ca m'énerve d'ailleurs de ne pas trouver.

« Connais pas, répond-il très vite avant de se lever brusquement. J'vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. »

Il s'éclipse rapidement et je vois Kurama froncer les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Yusuke.

-Bien n'est pas exactement le bon mot. Il a toujours du mal à dormir.

-Et ton contre-poison ? je demande.

-Le parfum d'Higesu n'est pas d'origine végétal. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi le contrer. »

Le silence se fait. La mort d'Higesu n'est pas certaine. Est-ce que c'est ça qui me gène chez Hiei ? Est-ce qu'il émettrait son inquiétude sans le vouloir ?

Non, c'est autre chose. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quoi.

Je regarde Kurama et demande :

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Botan de dresser une protection comme la dernière fois ?

-Parce que ça ne tiendrait que trois jours. Et Botan devrait recommencer. Et elle n'a pas l'énergie pour ça.

-Et aller chez Genkai ?

-C'est pas non plus une solution, commence Yusuke sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Ils vont pas passer leurs vies là-bas ! Le plus simple, c'est d'attendre que le blondinet se manifeste et de le buter correctement cette fois. »

Kurama prend quelques secondes pour répondre.

« On n'a toujours pas de preuves qu'il soit en vie.

-Et on n'a pas de preuves du contraire non plus, réplique Yusuke. Et Hiei le sait très bien. Y'a que toi qui fait genre « Tout va bien » et qui refuse d'affronter le problème.

-Ca servirait à quoi ? s'énerve Kurama. A quoi ? A l'inquiéter davantage ? Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se sente bien ! »

Yusuke s'apprête à répondre mais je lui flanque un coup de pied sous la table.

Il me lance un regard noir mais se tait.

Nous n'avons pris en compte que la souffrance de Hiei. Parce que nous avons ressenti cette souffrance, qu'elle a fait écho dans nos esprits.

Et nous avons oublié celle de Kurama.

Il a peur lui aussi. Pour Hiei.

Je le regarde et je décide de changer de sujet.

« Bon, comment on se débrouille pour trouver ce truc du sceau ?

- T'as essayé avec ton don ? demande Yusuke.

-Ouais, j'essaie depuis tout à l'heure mais ça donne rien de précis. »

Et soudain, je me fige. Une vague d'énergie vient de s'élever.

Et je connais cette énergie qui électrise l'air.

« KURAMA ! »

Il me regarde avec frayeur. Il a senti lui aussi. Et il se met à courir, Yusuke et moi sur ses talons.

Hiei s'est écroulé dans le couloir.

Et son énergie est retombée en dessous de la normale.

Kurama pousse un cri étouffé et se précipite vers lui.

Il le soulève dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'à leur lit.

Nous le suivons en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Ca va. Sa respiration est normale mais il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie. »

Il se tourne vers nous.

« Le truc du huitième sceau, c'est ça ? Ca vole l'énergie ?

-Attends, dit Yusuke. Tu penses que c'est ce truc qui a…

-Quoi d'autre ? Je veux des infos, s'écrie-t-il. Tout de suite ! Si je dois tuer cette chose…

-Du calme, dis-je.

-CA A ATTAQUE HIEI ! »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non.

-Quoi, non ? fait Kurama avec colère. » Il est assez terrifiant comme ça malgré le fait que son pyjama soit d'un charmant rose.

« Non, personne n'a attaqué Hiei.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? questionne Yusuke.

-Parce que je sais mieux que quiconque repérer les énergies et les présences ! Faîtes-moi un peu confiance de temps en temps. »

Kurama se tourne vers le lit.

« T'es en train de dire… que ça vient de lui ? Seulement de lui ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Ca m'intriguait depuis tout à l'heure, dis-je. Son énergie n'est pas seulement plus basse que d'habitude. Elle semble fluctuer tout le temps. »

Kurama serre les poings. Et son visage prend une expression coupable.

« Je… Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Moi non plus, dit mon amant. »

J'essaye d'avoir un sourire pour les consoler.

« Vous ne pouviez pas. Même pour moi, ça a été plutôt difficile à déceler.

-Alors… Il est vraiment…, murmure Kurama. » Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

Je regarde Hiei et je vois qu'il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Il se réveille, dis-je. »

Kurama est à son chevet en un instant.

« Comment te sens-tu trésor ?

-Mmm, j'ai connu mieux. »

Yusuke et moi les laissons tous les deux et rejoignons le salon.

« T'es sûr que le truc du huitième sceau n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? demande mon amant.

-Ta confiance me ravie, chaton.

-Hé ! Tout le monde peut se planter, j'te demande juste !

-Et je te le confirme. Hiei n'a pas été attaqué par quoi que ce soit.

-Ok, si tu le dis.

-Par contre, concernant le truc du huitième sceau comme tu l'appelles, je sens une énergie particulière.

-Où ? »

J'essaie de concentrer davantage mon don mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

« Comme tout à l'heure. Je sens l'énergie mais je suis incapable de dire où elle se trouve.

-Et tu me parles de confiance ! »

Il commence franchement à m'agacer.

« Si je savais quoi chercher, j'y arriverais peut-être !

-Ok, t'énerves pas. Je vais appeler Koenma pour avoir plus d'infos.

-Fais ça, ouais. Pendant ce temps, je continue à essayer avec ton don. »

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Je libère complètement mon don. Je vais me payer un sacré mal de tête dans pas longtemps.

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de demander à Hiei d'utiliser son jagan dans son état actuel.

C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec Hiei.

Mais depuis que j'ai été connecté à son esprit, je me sens plus proche de lui même si je ne suis pas sûr que la réciproque marche pour lui.

Et j'estime qu'il a assez souffert. Il avait droit à un peu de bonheur avec Kurama. Et ce n'est même pas le cas.

Mon don est activé et j'entends des cris étouffés venant de la chambre.

« C'est lui ! crie Hiei, parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Il est revenu ! »

La voix de Kurama qui tente de le calmer.

« Il n'y a pas eu de rêve, trésor. Sois logique…

-Je m'en fous de ta logique. C'est lui, il a trouvé un autre moyen de… »

Il y a un long silence. Et la voix de Hiei, plus serein :

« Je déteste que tu fasses ça, Kitsu, dit-il.

-Que je t'embrasse ? Ou que je t'embrasse parce que tu deviens hystérique ?

-Hn. »

Sacrée méthode. Je ris intérieurement.

Yusuke revient vers moi.

« Y'a du nouveau ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Koenma va venir. Mais honnêtement, je la sens mal cette mission. »

Il n'est pas le seul. Moi aussi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Parce que je sais maintenant que ce truc est protégé, caché. Et qu'il est bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais.

-----

A suivre…

Pffuuu… Ca avance très très lentement, je sais et vous avez peut-être l'impression que je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais je le sais ! Si, si, je vous assure.

Seulement, il faut bien que je mette en place tous les éléments nécessaires !

J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas pour autant.

Sinon, une petite précision complètement inutile : comme Kuwa adore les chats, le surnom affectif pour Yusuke était tout trouvé et ça me fait plutôt rire.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Des réponses en vrac: Le retour d'Higesu est prévu... Le comportement de Yusuke sera expliqué... Enfin, pour faire court, toutes les questions auront des réponses. Y compris pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre (c'est tout à la fin! Mais j'en ai déjà écrit un bout!).

Voilà, merci encore et laissez des reviews.


	4. Chapitre Trois

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Note : Haha, vous me posez plein de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre ! Non pas que je n'ai pas les réponses, bien au contraire, mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise !

J'ai un peu l'impression que cette fic pourrait s'apparenter (de loin) au genre policier, je n'arrête pas de semer des petits indices pour arriver à mon but.

Ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'en sème trop ou pas assez. Si j'en sème trop, vous aurez la réponse trop vite et ce ne sera pas marrant. Mais si je n'en sème pas assez, je vais perdre en cohérence… Ahlala, ce n'est vraiment pas évident.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravi de voir que le surnom de Yusuke a bien fait rire (c'était voulu, niark, niark).

Bon retour Lilirara ! Arff, suis content que tu sois de retour, j'espère quand même que les passages sur Yusuke et Kuwa t'ont pas trop fait peur… ! A moins que tu ne les aies zappés, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement !

Note2: Koorime, j't'ai mis un petit com sur ton blog, j'espère que tu l'as vu. Merci en tous cas car j'ai adoré.

Note3 : J'ai enfin récupérer ma connexion internet après y avoir passé la soirée d'hier (comme si j'avais que ça à foutre !). Maintenant, c'est ma messagerie qui plante (bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des ordinateurs !). Mais bon, au moins, j'ai pu posté ce chapitre sans galérer. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Trois**

**-----**

« Si tu prenais une douche, tu n'en as pas eu le temps, suggère mon amour. »

Le baiser m'a calmé. Il est définitivement très fort. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

« N'essaie pas de dévier la conversation, dis-je. Mon énergie a été bouffée. Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Quoi !

-J'ai perdu de l'énergie et …

-J'ai compris, ça ! Mais tu viens de dire que ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Parce que je pensais que c'était juste dans ma tête, parce que je croyais devenir complètement paranoïaque…

Parce que je ne voulais tout simplement pas voir cette expression inquiète sur son visage.

« Quand ? questionne Kurama. Depuis quand ?

-Quand je suis retourné dans le makai…

-Ca fait deux semaines et tu… »

Là, il est furieux. Et déçu aussi.

« Au début, c'était minime. Juste un peu d'énergie qui partait, une sorte de fluctuation. Je pensais que c'était dû à la fatigue.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, Hiei.

-Je te jure. C'est la première fois que ça me prend autant d'énergie. Alors, quand je te dis que c'est Higesu, tu me crois maintenant ? »

Il semble hésiter.

« Hiei, selon Kuwabara… Tu… Tu t'es fait ça tout seul… »

Je secoue la tête.

« Pourquoi je m'amuserais à faire ça ?

-Pas volontairement, bien sûr mais…

-Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Je crois que j'ai crié parce qu'il a sursauté.

Et je baisse la tête. Je ne lui avais pas crié dessus depuis longtemps. Depuis le combat contre Higesu.

« Hiei, trésor, tu…

-Tu crois que c'est dans ma tête ?

-Et bien, peut-être un peu, oui. »

Je garde les yeux baissés. Il a raison. Je sais qu'il a raison.

Je tends les bras vers lui en tremblant légèrement. J'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin maintenant.

Est-ce qu'il va quand même accepter de me serrer contre lui alors que je viens de lui crier dessus ? Est-ce qu'il…

Il m'enlace. Et je ressens ce sentiment que j'aime tant. Je me sens aimé.

Et je murmure comme une litanie sans fin :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et rit un peu.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime trésor. Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ce sont les mêmes mots que lors de notre première nuit ensemble. Et l'inflexion ne la voix n'a pas changée.

C'est peut-être vrai qu'il m'aimera quoi qu'il arrive.

Même si je lui ai menti par omission, même si je ne lui ai rien dit.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai mal.

Parce que j'ai l'impression de le blesser aussi.

Et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux plus.

Ma douleur, je peux y faire face seul.

Je ne lui dirais pas qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, j'ai encore mal.

« Tu veux encore te reposer ? demande-t-il.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Alors, à la douche. »

La douleur, je connais. Je peux la supporter.

Mais je ne peux pas accepter celle de Kurama. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il ait mal à cause de moi.

-----

Je me glisse dans la cabine de douche avec Hiei. Il lève les yeux vers moi et sourit.

« Si on terminait ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure, dit-il. On a été interrompu.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, trésor.

-Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça… c'est… »

Il passe la main le long de ma cuisse. Et se hausse sur la pointes des pieds pour m'embrasser.

Hier encore, il était mal à l'aise pour prendre l'initiative. Mais maintenant, il est un peu moins timide.

Je mets fin au baiser trop rapidement et j'ai droit à un grognement de dépit.

« Deux choses, Hiei. Un : Koenma va arriver. Tu le saurais si tu avais toute ton énergie et si tu avais suivi la conversation entre Yusuke et Kuwa comme je l'ai fait.

-Et le deux ? demande-t-il.

-Toujours en rapport avec ton énergie trop basse, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que… »

Il effleure mon torse de ses doigts.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de quoi ? dit-il.

-Hé les mecs ! fait la voix de Kuwabara dans nos têtes. Je vous signale très aimablement que je suis obligé de laisser ma sensibilité ouverte pour repérer le machin-truc, et je capte tout. Et si en temps normal, j'ai rien contre un bon porno, avec vous deux dans les rôles principaux, j'suis pas sûr d'apprécier.»

Les joues de Hiei deviennent aussi rouges que ses yeux.

« Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Kuwabara avait déployé son don, dis-je doucement.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu te doucher avec moi ? s'écrie-t-il. »

Je souris et je ne dis rien.

« T'avais peur que je tombe dans les pommes ? C'est ça ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

Je sais que je me comporte de façon trop protectrice avec Hiei. Et il me le reproche un peu.

Mais aussi, comment ne pas être protecteur quand il a tellement besoin de se sentir aimé ?

Il se douche rapidement. Je prends un peu plus de temps à cause de mes cheveux.

Hiei me tend une serviette quand je sors. Je le remercie.

Je surprends une expression fugitive de douleur sur son visage.

« Un problème, trésor ? »

Il lève la tête.

« Non. »

Je prends sur moi de ne rien dire. Yusuke a raison, je le couve un peu trop.

Et puis, je deviens trop inquiet dès qu'il y a la moindre peccadille.

C'est normal qu'il soit fatigué, il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie.

Mais bon sang, j'ai le cœur serré.

Je pensais pouvoir y arriver. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir lui apporter le bonheur.

Et quand il a repris vie entre mes bras cette nuit, j'étais heureux.

Sans doute trop heureux pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je ne suis sans doute pas assez fort pour effacer les souffrances qu'il a subi et qui le conduisent a se faire du mal inconsciemment.

Et à endurer cette douleur sans dire un mot.

Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre. Son pas est sûr, il ne chancelle pas.

Je lui ai acheté des vêtements mais je crois qu'il ne les aime pas. Il enfile un jean et l'enlève aussitôt en grognant.

Et il attrape un de mes pantalons. Je souris. Peut-être préfère-t-il tout simplement mes affaires, même si elles sont trop grandes pour lui.

Je le laisse quand j'entends les voix de Koenma et Botan.

Il me sourit.

Tout ira bien.

J'espère. Je ferais tout pour de toutes façons.

-----

« J'espère que vous avez un peu plus d'infos, cette fois ! fis-je en les voyant arriver. »

Ils hésitent et je trouve qu'ils ont une mine épouvantable tous les deux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kuwabara. Il a remarqué lui aussi.

« Un petit peu, dit Koenma avec un soupir. Rien de votre côté ?

-J'ai essayé avec ma sensibilité, dit mon amant. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est puissant et caché.

-Et avec le jagan de Hiei ? demande Botan.

-Vaut mieux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas en état, dit Kurama en entrant dans la pièce. »

Il s'installe dans un fauteuil et son visage prend un air distrait. Il se fiche bien du huitième sceau, il est seulement préoccupé par Hiei.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? dis-je.

-Un sceau est juste un moyen d'alerte, explique Botan. Personne ne l'a brisé. Il se brise tout seul pour indiquer un danger.

-C'est le huitième sceau, dit Kurama d'un ton détaché. Que protégeaient les sept premiers ? Ont-ils été brisés eux aussi ?

-Non, fait Koenma en secouant la tête. Il semble que les sept autres ont été actifs à des moments donnés avant d'être arrêtés. Comme s'ils ne servaient plus à rien. Que le danger avait été écarté. »

Il fait une pause avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Comme je m'y attendais, mon père refuse de partager ses informations. Certains de ses anciens subordonnées savent quelque chose mais il ne veulent rien dire. »

Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Ces types sont tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres.

« Mais ils ne se gênent pour parler, s'écrie Botan. Ils ont mis le monde céleste en ébullition en répandant la nouvelle que le huitième sceau a été brisé. Et il commence à y avoir…

-Botan ! coupe Koenma.

-Ils doivent savoir ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et demande :

« Savoir quoi ? »

Koenma pousse un soupir.

« Ils répandent une rumeur selon laquelle le fait que le huitième sceau ait été brisé entraînerait…

-Entraînerait quoi ?

-La chute du monde céleste. La dominance du makai non seulement sur le royaume mais aussi sur le ningenkai.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-D'après le peu qu'on a appris, oui, ça pourrait être vrai. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas comment ça va se passer. »

Je jette un coup par la fenêtre. Je suis à moitié démon certes mais j'aime aussi le ningenkai. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir débouler des hordes de yohkais dans ce monde.

« Un moyen de faire parler ton père ?

-Autant essayer de faire parler un mur. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas intérêt à dévoiler son jeu. Il est en train de mener une guerre interne.

-Quoi ?

-Il sape mon autorité. Ses hommes font de la propagande pour effrayer tout le monde et faire croire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir les sauver.

-Et ça marche ce genre de truc ? Ca marche vraiment ?

-C'est facile de manipuler des gens qui ont peur, dit Kurama. Il suffit de leur faire croire que le danger est partout, que n'importe quel yohkai est un ennemi potentiel. Historiquement, c'est toujours comme ça que les tyrans sont arrivés au pouvoir. Les gens doivent être en train d'imaginer que des hordes de démons vont débarquer pour les égorger. »

Je cligne des yeux à l'image présentée par Kurama. N'ai-je pas pensé la même chose quelques secondes avant ?

Je commence à comprendre qu'en effet, manipuler quelqu'un est possible.

« Il y a déjà eu des alertes comme ça par le passé, dit Kurama.

-Vraiment ? demande Koenma. »

Le yohko acquiesce. Et continue :

« Juste des bruits qui couraient comme quoi le makai deviendrait plus puissant que le royaume avec une sorte d'arme secrète. Et puis, la rumeur s'étiolait et plus personne n'en parlait. Aujourd'hui, ça semble marcher dans le sens inverse.

-Et c'est bien plus dangereux, ajoute Botan. »

Je pousse un soupir et me laisse tomber sur le canapé auprès de Kuwabara. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les histoires politiques et je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? dis-je.

-En ce qui concerne le royaume, pas grand chose, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous, vous continuez à chercher … Comment il s'appelle déjà ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Botan. »

Elle ne jette même pas un œil à son calepin avant de répondre :

« Daburu Key. C'est le seul indice qu'on ait pu trouver.

-Daburu Key ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est lui qui était surveillé par le huitième sceau, commente Koenma. C'est lui qu'il faut que vous cherchiez. Et c'est un être vivant. Humain ou yohkai, je ne sais pas. Mais vu la puissance affichée par la console du huitième sceau, je pencherais plus pour un yohkai.»

Je sens que Hiei s'est joint à nous discrètement. Je tourne la tête vers Kurama et le regard du yohko est tourné vers le coin cuisine, il semble rassuré.

Et son regard revient vers nous.

« Double clé, c'est ça que son nom signifie, explique-t-il. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il « ouvre » exactement ? »

Botan et Koenma secouent la tête.

« Nous ne savons pas, fait le prince. On a déjà eu du mal à avoir ce nom. Et mes registres sur les yohkais sont loin d'être complets… Donc, j'espérais que Kurama… »

Tous se tournent vers le yohko qui secoue la tête.

« Désolé. Mais ça ne m'évoque absolument rien. »

Je pousse un soupir. C'est bien le genre de mission qui n'est pas faîte pour moi.

Je préfère quand on me dit qui, quand, et où et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à engager la baston.

Mais il semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

« Bon, ok, on va chercher, dis-je. Botan, tu peux…

-J'ai apporté tous les items. Au cas où.

-Merci. »

Koenma est déjà sur le balcon, attendant la guide céleste.

Elle me tend la valise contenant les items et s'approche de moi.

« Il ne t'a pas tout dit, murmure-t-elle très rapidement. Un conseil exceptionnel a été réuni. Et Enma va sans doute proposer d'échanger ses informations contre son retour au pouvoir.

-Ca ne va pas marcher ? Dis-moi que ça ne va pas marcher ! »

Elle hausse les épaules avec résignation.

« On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour l'éviter. Mais les gens ont peur. »

Koenma agite la main pour lui dire de se presser et elle serre mon poignet.

« Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle avant de rejoindre le balcon et de faire apparaître sa rame. »

Je reste un moment devant la fenêtre alors qu'ils ont disparu depuis longtemps.

-----

« Tu comptes manger ça à toi tout seul ou tu partages ?

-Partager ? Connais pas ce mot.

-Je m'en serais douté ! »

Je souris. Hiei s'est préparé deux énormes sandwichs. Et des tartines de nutella.

Kuwabara essaie de lui piquer une de ses tartines et mon trésor se met à grogner.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus ! s'exclame Kuwabara.

-J'ai faim ! Alors me cherche pas ! »

Je m'approche d'eux et je suis heureux de voir Hiei manger de si bon appétit.

Il doit compenser sa perte d'énergie.

Je jette un œil sur son pantalon, le mien à l'origine. Il n'a pas fait de revers évidemment.

« Tu vas tomber si tu ne le replies pas, trésor. »

Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Il est bien trop occupé en avaler son encas.

Je le pousse sur un fauteuil, m'agenouille devant lui. Et je replie le pantalon.

Je surprends un regard étrange de la part de Kuwabara et un sourire doux-amer sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les vêtements que je t'ai achetés ? dis-je. »

Hiei finit sa bouchée de sandwich.

« Trop petits, dit-il. »

Avant d'attaquer ses tartines.

« Désolé. A vue d'œil, je pensais qu'ils iraient. »

Il se penche vers moi, et effleure ma joue d'un baiser, me collant par la même occasion un peu de nutella qu'il s'empresse de lécher.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kuwabara lui faisant clairement comprendre que je veux lui parler.

Il sort sur le balcon et attend.

Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard et m'occupe l'air de rien d'arroser mes plantes.

« Son énergie ?

-Toujours fluctuante.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Je n'aime pas trop que tu me demandes ça, Kurama.

-Je te demande juste une confirmation.

-Très bien, il semble souffrir. Physiquement, j'entends mais rien de grave. »

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas afficher un visage inquiet, Hiei me regarde de l'intérieur.

Et je le vois essayer de tendre l'oreille.

« Et ce mec ? Key, tu le repères ? dis-je tromper mon trésor.

-Toujours pas, réponds Kuwabara, rentrant dans mon jeu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yusuke déplie un plan de la ville sur la table qui occupe Hiei.

Tous les deux armés de détecteurs d'auras, ils tracent des marques sur la carte.

« Tu sais, mon père a bossé avec un médecin qui…

-Hiei est un démon, j'vois pas…

-Justement ! Ce type étudie les yohkais depuis l'ouverture du portail. Enfin, je sais que la médecine, c'est ton domaine mais t'es plutôt doué pour tout ce qui est blessure visible, non ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il a tout à fait raison.

« Si il ne va pas mieux d'ici quelques jours, j'envisagerais cette possibilité. »

Je répugne un peu à confier Hiei à un homme qui l'étudierait comme une bête curieuse. Et Kuwabara perçoit mon hésitation.

« C'est un bon, tu sais. Il a un caractère un peu particulier mais il fait bien son job.

-J'y penserais, merci. »

-----

« Ici encore, dis-je en entourant un secteur au feutre rouge. »

Hiei jette un coup d'œil au détecteur que je lui ai confié.

« On a fini alors.

-Ouais. »

Il repose le détecteur.

« Et maintenant ?

-Il va falloir qu'on aille faire un tour sur chacun des sites.

-Tu déconnes ? J'ai autre chose à faire ! »

Je souris.

« Quoi donc ? »

Il jette un regard vers le balcon et rougit.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Hiei rougir un jour.

Je suis son regard et je regarde Kuwabara. Il discute avec Kurama et est accoudé à la rambarde.

« Je suppose que ton crétin de ningen ne peut pas vérifier d'ici, dit-il.

-Mon quoi ? »

Il se tait.

« Hiei, mon quoi ? J'te signale que c'est Kuwa qui t'a le plus aidé alors…

-Me saoule pas ! fait-il en grognant. »

Il masse son ventre avec une main et semble avoir mal.

« Ok, dans ce cas, je m'en charge, dit-il. »

Il ôte son bandeau rapidement et son jagan s'ouvre.

« Attends ! Hiei ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas et je vais me faire engueuler par Kurama pour l'avoir laissé faire.

Je sais qu'il voie très clairement tous les endroits et qu'il repère les démons un par un.

Il est efficace.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il a terminé ce qui nous aurait pris au moins deux ou trois jours.

« Des démons mineurs ou qu'on connaît déjà, dit-il. Rien de… »

Il vacille légèrement et se reprend.

« Rien de menaçant. »

Kuwabara et Kurama nous rejoignent.

Et tout de suite, le yohko fronce les sourcils en voyant le jagan de Hiei ouvert.

« Trésor, ne me dis pas que…

-Je vais bien, rétorque-t-il.

-C'est juste que…

-Je vais bien ! »

Il a élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Et Kurama abandonne.

« Kuwa, dis-je. Tu as dit que Key était caché, non ?

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas vraiment ça.

-Comment ça ? »

Il se gratte la tête et réfléchit.

« J'en sais rien. C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Il dissimule son énergie, tout simplement, non ? suggère Kurama.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est comme s'il… C'est vraiment étrange. »

Il se concentre.

« S'il était une partie d'autre chose… d'un yohkai.

-Un démon parasite, dit Kurama. Comme le frangin de Tôguro. Il est planqué bien confortablement à l'intérieur d'un hôte et son énergie est caché par celle de sa victime. C'est pour ça qu'on arrive pas à le repérer.

-C'est exactement ça ! s'exclame Kuwa. Ca commençait à me torturer les méninges, ce truc ! Hé ! Hiei ! »

Les mains du jaganshi se sont agrippées à la table pour se retenir. Kurama tend les bras.

Mais Hiei le repousse. Celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire.

« Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser ton jagan !

-Je vais bien !

-Hiei !

-Je vais bien ! »

J'ai l'impression que le petit démon commence à être de plus en plus hystérique. Et que Kurama ne sait pas comment agir.

Il me fait un signe de tête pour m'encourager à continuer surveillant Hiei du coin de l'œil.

« Une idée ? demande-t-il.

-Pas vraiment. A part celle de départ, c'est à dire aller voir tous les yohkais présents dans le ningenkai et… »

Mon téléphone sonne et je le sors de ma poche.

« Oui ? Enki ? »

-----

Avant même que Yusuke n'ait fini sa conversation avec Enki, je sens plusieurs énergies se manifester en ville.

Hiei et Kurama le sentent aussi.

Yusuke raccroche.

« C'est mauvais, annonce-t-il. Enki a reçu l'ordre de rapatrier tous les yohkais dans le makai.

-Un ordre de qui ? Du royaume ? Mais Koenma n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Le makai n'a pas de compte à lui rendre ! s'exclame Kurama.

-Ce n'est pas Koenma. Il semble qu'il ait été momentanément suspendu de ses fonctions. C'est un conseil qui a ordonné ça. Et Enki a obéi.

-Mais c'est stupide ! dis-je. Comment trouver ce Key si on doit vérifier tous les démons du makai ?

-C'est pas le problème le plus urgent, fait Hiei. Ces énergies, c'est les hunters célestes. Et ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. »

Le visage de Yusuke se ferme. Ces types-là avaient été envoyés pour le tuer quand il s'est transformé en mazoku.

A la moindre provocation, ça peut tourner au massacre. Et Yusuke le sait.

« Très bien, dit-il. On se charge nous-même de l'évacuation. Mais pour rameuter tous les yohkais, je vois pas comment…

-Le sifflet, dis-je. Avec ton énergie, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Il acquiesce.

« Yukina ! s'écrie Hiei. Je dois aller la chercher !

-Vous deux, vous récupérez Yukina, dit Yusuke en désignant Kurama et Hiei. Et vous informez tous les yohkais que vous croisez ! Nous, on se poste devant le portail et on commence à les faire passer, Kuwa, t'essaieras de voir si tu trouves Key. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Ils hochent la tête.

Hiei se précipite vers la chambre et en revient quelques minutes après, vêtu de ses vêtements de combat, son épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Le but, c'est d'éviter que ça tourne mal, dit Yusuke. Pas de combats. Si vous voyez des hunters, vous vous débrouillez pour les contourner. »

-----

Yukina.

Elle n'a pas la puissance pour résister à des hunters célestes.

Kurama me suit allègrement en sautant sur les immeubles.

« Hiei ? crie-t-il. Par où tu vas ? Le domaine de Genkai, c'est…

-Elle est pas là-bas ! Elle est avec ce type ! »

Il me rejoint.

« Quel type ? De qui tu parles ? »

Je grogne un peu et marmonne :

« Tohya. J'les ai vu avec mon jagan.»

Il a un sourire.

« T'as un gros problème avec ta sœur, tu sais, trésor.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'aime pas ce type, c'est tout !

-Tu n'aimes pas tous les hommes qui s'approchent d'elle. »

Je ne répond pas. Il a raison et je le sais, mais je suis pas non plus obligé de le reconnaître à haute voix. On saute sur le sol pour rejoindre une rue.

« Ils sont là ! s'écrie Kurama en désignant la terrasse d'un café.

-Je rêve ou il lui tient la main, cet enfoiré ? Je vais le buter !

-Plus tard, trésor. »

Tohya nous aperçoit avant qu'on les ai rejoints et ils se tournent vers nous.

« Oni-san ? »

Elle me sourit. Et je sens ma colère fondre.

« On a pas vraiment le temps, commence Kurama. Il faut… »

Et y'a ce son atroce qui nous vrille les oreilles. Et bon sang, je crois que j'entends des voix !

Le sifflement est modulé et j'entends clairement dans ma tête les mots « Alerte ! Danger ! Que tous les yohkais regagnent le portail ! ».

Hum, la puissance de Yusuke et le don mental de Kuwabara associés. Efficace, je dois le reconnaître mais vraiment assourdissant.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dit Kurama. En plus, il y a les…

-Hunters célestes qui arrivent, termine Tohya en levant la tête. »

Il comprend vite, c'est déjà ça. Et il a lâché la main de ma sœur.

Yukina ne peut pas, comme nous, se déplacer en hauteur alors on reste au sol.

Et on se dirige lentement vers le portail.

Je sens d'autres énergies qui semblent se diriger vers le même endroit que nous.

On n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres du portail et déjà les lieux sont encombrés. Beaucoup de démons ont entendus l'appel. Et tous sont massés devant le portail.

Sauf que le portail peut pas faire passer beaucoup de monde à la fois.

Yusuke s'est posté sur un rocher en hauteur pour contrôler la situation.

Et il nous aperçoit.

J'attrape la main de ma sœur.

« Viens, Urameshi va te faire passer devant les autres. »

Tohya m'arrête et je grogne. Mais ce type a un flegme a toute épreuve. Il est glacial.

« Je vais avec elle, dit-il. Dans le makai, elle aura besoin de protection. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce mec ? Il est froid et prétentieux.

Et en plus, il a raison ! Yukina ne sera pas en sûreté seule dans le makai.

« Très bien, dis-je. Mais s'il lui arrive un truc…

-Tu me butes, je sais.

-Et en prenant tout mon temps. »

Il a un sourire crâneur. Ma sœur a décidément très mauvais goût.

Après cet abruti de Kuwabara, voilà qu'elle se laisse draguer par ce petit crétin.

Yukina me sourit et effleure ma joue d'une caresse.

« A toute à l'heure, dit-elle. »

Bon, je dois quand même admettre qu'il est efficace parce qu'en quelques secondes, il l'emmène auprès de Yusuke. Et que je sens leurs deux énergies disparaître peu après.

Kurama pose la main sur mon épaule.

« Ils se rapprochent, fait-il en désignant le ciel. »

Cette fois, des silhouettes groupées sont visibles.

Et quelques boules d'énergies frappent le sol non loin du portail.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces cons ! »

D'autres boules d'énergies, plus près cette fois.

Je me déplace rapidement près de Yusuke.

« Active un peu le mouvement ! dis-je.

-Et comment ?

-T'as pas un mec qui a une épée dimensionnelle dans le coin ? »

Il sourit.

« Kuwa ! »

Au bord du portail, le ningen tourne la tête vers lui.

« Agrandis-moi ce passage ! crie-t-il. »

Kuwabara lui fait un clin d'œil. Et sort son sabre.

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière.

Kurama essaie de bloquer au mieux les boules d'énergies pour permettre au derniers yohkais de regagner le portail.

Evidemment, c'est les plus faibles qui sont à la traîne, des familles avec des petits yohkais incapables de se défendre.

« Kitsu ! Attention ! »

Son fouet de rose tranche une boule d'énergie et je suis à ses côtés pour bloquer la deuxième.

« On est déjà en train de se barrer ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Et repousse deux autres boules d'énergies.

Les hunters atterrissent juste devant nous.

Kurama fait un pas en avant.

« Nous obéissons aux ordres, dit-il. Laissez-nous évacuer dans le calme. Ce que vous faîtes ne fait que… »

Je le plaque au sol et les tirs passent au-dessus de nous.

« Bande d'enfoirés, j'vais tous vous buter ! »

J'enlève mon bandage et concentre mon kokulyuha.

« Hiei ! Non ! »

Trop tard. Je sens l'énergie qui augmente dans mon bras. Et les hunters se reculent.

Et plus rien !

Mon énergie se dissipe brusquement, disparaît. Et j'ai ce fichu mal de cœur qui revient.

Je cligne des yeux, mes jambes tremblent.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment toute ma puissance peut disparaître comme ça ?

« Kitsu… »

Kurama me récupère dans ses bras.

« Hiei ! Kurama ! On dégage ! hurle Yusuke. »

Mon amant me soulève.

Et nous traversons le portail rapidement.

Je commence à avoir un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je sens que Kuwabara referme le portail à l'aide de son épée. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Sauf que ça n'arrêtera pas les hunters bien longtemps.

« Hiei ? Trésor, tu vas bien ? »

C'est inutile de lui mentir maintenant. Je ne pourrais même pas arriver à tenir debout.

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne vais pas bien.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Kurama ! s'exclame Kuwabara. Ton dos ! »

Son dos ? Quoi, son dos ?

« C'est rien, dit mon Kitsu. J'ai pas réussi à l'éviter. »

Je me déplace tant bien que mal dans ses bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Dans son dos, une boule d'énergie a fait une brûlure circulaire et bien nette.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend sur le moment.

Mais les larmes commencent à dégouliner le long de mes joues.

« Hiei ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Ma voix est étouffée par des sanglots.

« Je vais bien, Hiei. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout. »

Je sais que ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que ça ne le tuera pas. Mais je pleure quand même.

Et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Comme si je ne maîtrisais plus mes émotions.

« Chut, trésor. Là, ça va aller. »

Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras.

Et la fatigue s'abat sur moi.

Je crois que je m'endors en pleurant.

-----

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Et je connais l'endroit où je suis. Cette cabane qu'il a construite. Pour elle évidemment.

Ma jambe cassée a été entourée d'une attelle. Je l'enlève, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Et je descends les escaliers.

Il est là, sur le pas de la porte, fumant une cigarette.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

Il ne se retourne même pas.

« J'ai même pas réussi à t'inculquer la base du savoir-vivre, dit-il. Bonjour Higesu.

-Quel savoir-vivre ? T'étais pas un exemple à suivre, j'te signale ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. »

Et je ne le sais pas plus. Parce que ma mort, c'est la fin du contrat qui nous lie.

J'y avais travaillé sur ce sort, sur cette promesse. Si l'un de nous la rompt, c'est la mort assurée.

Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a eu besoin de me sauver. Ce sort ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Moi mort, il pourrait se faire connaître de Hiei.

La promesse ne concernait pas Yukina mais il n'a jamais cherché à la rencontrer, à lui dire la vérité.

Il me surprendra toujours avec ses actes étranges.

Je m'approche de lui et entoure ses épaules de mes bras.

« Dis tout simplement que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. »

Il me repousse.

« Tu rêves toujours autant ! »

Je regarde la nuit tomber sur le makai.

« Combien de temps ?

-Seulement un mois. Ta capacité de récupération s'est améliorée. »

Un mois. Je souris. Il est temps que je me remette au travail.

Il surprend mon sourire.

« Ton cerveau est en train d'échafauder des plans tordus, j'imagine. »

Il jette sa cigarette sur le sol.

« Et ça concerne mon fils.

-Que veux-tu ? Il ne fallait pas me sauver ! Tu regrettes déjà, j'en suis sûr. »

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait. Et un petit sourire s'est placé sur ses lèvres.

Est-il toujours persuadé que Hiei ne pourra jamais être à moi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de beau pendant mon sommeil ?

-Rien de bien réjouissant. Les instances célestes préparent un mauvais coup. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que tous les yohkais aient été virés du ningenkai manu militari.

-Et je suppose qu'Enki les a laissés faire bien gentiment. Ce mec est à la botte du royaume. Le makai indépendant, tu parles ! Et qu'est-ce que le royaume a inventé cette fois ? Des yohkais ont traversé en dehors des clous ?

-Le huitième sceau s'est brisé. »

Il a dit ça l'air de rien, regardant toujours vers l'extérieur.

J'éclate de rire et je déteste sentir l'hystérie dans ce rire.

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ce n'est… »

Je m'arrête et le regarde.

Il a un petit sourire en coin.

Je le chope par le col et le secoue. Ou plutôt, j'essaye parce qu'avec sa stature, il n'oscille même pas d'un centimètre.

« C'était vrai ? Je ne t'ai pas cru mais c'était vrai…

-Tout le monde ne passe pas son temps à mentir comme tu le fais. »

Il écarte ma main.

Et il ne sait pas qu'il vient de me donner une excellente idée.

Et ma voix est calme quand je dis :

« Alors, c'était vrai. J'ai bien fait de me réveiller. Ca va devenir intéressant. »

Très très intéressant.

-----

A suivre…

Aaahhh, le grand retour d'Higesu ! Ouais ! Et il prépare encore un sale coup, je peux vous l'assurer. Il y a aussi le père de Hiei. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas son nom, le passage dans lequel vous l'apprendrez est déjà écrit mais j'hésite toujours entre plusieurs noms.

Voilà, sinon, ben… Ce chapitre apporte plus de questions que de réponses. Mais ça va venir !

A plus et laissez des reviews.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Note qui ne sert à rien : Pffuu… vous savez quoi ? Mardi soir, ce chapitre était fini, il ne restait que les corrections à faire… Et paf, avant de m'endormir, je commence à penser (Hiei : Non, ça t'arrive de penser ?) et je me dis que ça va pas, que ça cloche et tout et tout… Et voilà, je l'ai entièrement refait… Et j'ai arrangé le découpage (je crois que c'est ce qui est le pire dans cette fic, le découpage est pourri… totale déprime…).

Enfin, heureusement que j'ai quelques irréductibles qui me laissent des reviews sinon je commencerais à perdre ma motivation ! Merci Koorimé et Kistuné !

Même si je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que quand je révèlerais le mystère, ça ne vous paraîtra pas totalement bancale ou stupide ou profondément nullissime (méga-angoisse…).

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Quatre**

**-----**

« Yusuke ! Arrête de tourner en rond par pitié !

-Je fais quoi alors des cercles ? »

Kurama a un petit rire qui est tout sauf joyeux.

« Quoi ?

-Les ronds et les cercles, c'est pareil. »

Je grommelle pour toute réponse.

On est en train d'attendre qu'Enki veuille bien nous recevoir. Et il a le culot de nous faire attendre !

Kurama a beau dire de me calmer, je le vois qui tape du pied nerveusement.

Et qui resserre son étreinte autour de Hiei toujours endormi dans ses bras.

« Il n'a pas vraiment utilisé son kokulyuha, dis-je. Pourquoi il hiberne ?

-Il restaure son énergie, voilà pourquoi il dort.

-Et on ne va surtout pas s'amuser à le réveiller, dit Kuwabara. Là au moins, il est pas chiant. »

J'ai bien envie de dire à Kurama que ce n'est pas très normal ce qui arrive à Hiei mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà alors je me tais.

Et je recommence à tourner en rond.

Kuwa m'attrape au passage et me fait basculer sur ses genoux.

« Calmes-toi. »

Je glisse de ses genoux pour m'installer à côté de lui.

« Où sont Yukina et Tohya ?

-Elle est allé soigner ceux qui ont été atteints par des boules d'énergies. Tohya est avec elle, répond Kuwabara. »

Est-ce qu'il garde toujours un œil sur la femme des glaces ? Est-ce qu'il sait tout le temps ce qu'elle fait, où elle est ?

Je me relève et pour changer, je marche de long en large.

Kuwabara pousse un léger soupir de résignation.

La porte s'ouvre sur Enki lui-même. Lui qui est d'habitude d'un caractère plutôt affable, là, il est sombre.

« Venez, dit-il. »

Et il commence à marcher nous donnant juste le temps de le suivre.

« On va où exactement ? »

Il ne répond pas.

« Hé !

-C'est mieux que vous voyez par vous-mêmes. »

Il ouvre une porte et nous fait signe de le précéder.

Derrière un rideau légèrement transparent, on voit un lit avec des sortes de fil qui s'en échappe, comme une bobine de laine, et un son en arrière-plan que je ne reconnais pas. Sauf que…

Je m'approche et écarte le rideau.

« Koenma ? »

Le bruit est le bip-bip de la machine qui surveille ses fonctions vitales.

« Mon dieu…, souffle Kurama. »

Il tend Hiei à Kuwabara qui l'attrape. Mon amant est tellement sous le choc qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de râler alors que Kurama lui colle le jaganshi dans les bras.

C'est tellement moche que je détourne le regard pendant que Kurama s'approche davantage.

Avec professionnalisme, le yohko observe les blessures et les soins administrés.

Je ne regarde que Kurama ne pouvant abaisser les yeux sur la forme étendue.

« Qu'est-ce…

-Il est arrivé comme ça. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour tenir le temps du voyage, explique Enki. Nous avons bloqué le passage entre le royaume et ici juste après son arrivée. Mais vous savez comme moi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils le réouvrent. De même que celui qui donne sur le ningenkai.»

Je me tourne vers Kurama.

« Il va s'en sortir ?

-Et bien, il est stable. Et… Qui l'a soigné ?

-Le ningen de Kuwabara. »

Je me tourne vers mon amant.

« Ton ningen ?

-Un médecin. J'en avais parlé à Kurama. »

Le kitsuné hoche la tête et continue son examen.

« Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était là, dit Enki.»

Le président commence à fouiller dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Il avait ça avec lui, dit-il en nous tendant une cassette vidéo. »

Je prends la cassette et au bout d'un long moment, je demande :

« Il était seul ? »

Enki comprend et acquiesce silencieusement avant de dire.

« Avant de s'effondrer, il a dit qu'elle était restée là-bas. Et il a crié son nom. Puis il nous a dit de fermer les portails.»

Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder Kurama et Kuwabara pour savoir qu'ils pensent aussi à elle, à Botan.

Je regarde Koenma, j'ai du mal à percevoir ses traits sous les brûlures dues aux boules d'énergies. Mais j'imagine la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir. Pas seulement physique mais mentale. Il a sacrifié Botan. Il a ordonné de bloquer les portails en sachant très bien qu'elle était là-bas. Il l'a sacrifié pour sauver le makai.

Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire un tel choix. Jamais. Car je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais agir comme lui.

Kurama s'éloigne du lit et Kuwa est soulagé de lui redonner son fardeau toujours endormi.

« On peut utiliser ton magnéto ?

-J'ai préparé une salle pour vous.»

Enki nous précède et nous guide vers une autre pièce.

La demeure présidentielle est débordante d'activité malgré que la nuit soit tombée.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a pu évacuer ? je demande.

-Aucune idée. C'est le royaume qui consigne les yohkais qui sont dans le ningenkai. »

Je réfléchis.

« Avec Hiei, il me semble qu'on a détecté plus de trois cent cinquante démons, je me rappelle plus du chiffre exacte. Hiei s'en souviendra peut-être.

-Il n'y a que deux cent quatre-vint sept personnes qui sont passés, sans vous compter. »

Je croyais qu'on avait été efficace sur ce coup. Apparemment, pas assez. Et je doute que les hunters aient eu la moindre pitié envers les retardataires.

Le visage de Koenma apparaît à l'écran et je me surprend à superposer sur ce visage celui que j'ai vu dans ce lit. C'était donc à ça qu'il ressemblait avant, pendant un instant, je l'avais oublié.

Peu après, Botan vient le rejoindre à ses côtés. C'est elle qui a dû lancé l'enregistrement.

Où est-elle maintenant ? Est-elle… Je détourne mon regard de la télé.

Kuwabara attrape ma main et la serre quelques secondes avant de la lâcher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ce genre de geste, ni comment il sait à quel moment j'en ai besoin mais ça marche.

Je prends une inspiration et fixe mon regard sur l'écran.

« Bonjour à tous. Je dois vous dire que les affaires ne s'arrangent pas, commence Koenma. »

Il fait une pause.

« Un conseil étudie en ce moment-même la proposition de mon père. Mais je n'ai pas grand espoir. Ils ont écouté mes mises en garde en souriant.

-Ils n'ont même pas écouté, interrompt Botan. »

Koenma hoche la tête sombrement.

« Ce… Ce n'est qu'une mascarade, ce conseil ne veut pas plus que mon père que les trois mondes soient en contact. Les hunters célestes sont déjà passés sous le contrôle du conseil et bientôt, j'en ai peur, sous le contrôle de mon père.

-Ils font croire qu'ils agissent pour le bien de tous mais…

-Botan !

-Mais c'est vrai ! »

Koenma s'éclaircie la gorge.

« J'ai peur que tout ceci n'ait été préparé depuis longtemps, au lieu de me renverser par la force, ils ont utilisé la ruse. Au point où en sont les choses, je ne peux malheureusement plus les contrer. Mais vous, oui. »

Il prend un peu de temps.

« Il faut retrouver Daburu Key. Si on élimine la menace, ils n'auront plus de prétexte pour continuer. Il faut absolument que vous le trouviez avant eux sinon… Ils se feront un plaisir de dénaturer les faits, voir de commanditer quelques massacres humains qu'ils imputeront aux yohkais. »

Je tremble de rage. Evidemment, coller tous les problèmes sur le dos des yohkais, c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait !

« J'aurais voulu avoir plus de renseignement pour vous aider à trouver Key mais je n'ai pas encore eu accès aux informations de mon père. J'espère juste que mon seul appui au conseil ne va pas me tourner le dos. Dès qu'il m'aura fait part de renseignements complémentaires, je vous mettrai au courant. »

L'image saute un peu avant de redevenir claire. La luminosité est moindre et les ombres sont plus longues, ça doit se passer plus tard. Botan a disparu.

« J'ai été démis de mes fonctions, dit Koenma. »

Sa voix est calme mais ses yeux trahissent son anxiété.

« Selon mon contact, une de leurs premières mesures va être de virer les yohkais du ningenkai. Avant de chercher Key. »

Il passe la main sur son front pour essuyer une légère couche de sueur.

« Pour dire vrai, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils craignent Daburu Key, selon la console du huitième sceau, il est puissant certes, mais pas plus que toi Yusuke, ou Kurama ou bien Hiei. »

Il pianote nerveusement sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un pauvre type qui ne correspondrait malheureusement pas à la vision du monde étriqué de mon père. Et que le danger qu'il présente soit plus d'ordre moral que physique. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. »

Botan apparaît, tenant en mains une vingtaine de disquettes qu'elle tend à Koenma avant de sortir du champ.

« Ce sont vos dossiers personnels ainsi que ceux d'autres yohkais puissants comme Yomi ou Mukuro. »

La caméra bouge, Koenma se lève.

D'un geste nonchalant, il jette toutes les disquettes dans le feu de la cheminée.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça.

Il se tourne vers nous, vers la caméra.

« Ils connaissent vos noms, savent que vous êtes dangereux mais maintenant, ils ignorent tout de vos capacités ou de vos faiblesses. Et plus ils seront méfiants, plus ils prendront leur temps pour agir. C'est peu mais c'étaient les seules cartes que je pouvais vous donner. Veillez à ne pas dévoiler votre jeu trop vite. »

L'image saute encore puis disparaît laissant de la neige envahir l'écran.

« Il le savait, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je à mi-voix. Que c'était possible qu'il ne nous revoie pas ? »

Kurama et Kuwabara hochent la tête en silence.

Je me lève et ils m'imitent, Hiei toujours confortablement installé dans les bras de Kurama.

Moi aussi, je préfèrerais dormir à un moment pareil !

Ok, je suis injuste, Hiei n'a pas demandé à perdre son énergie.

Sauf que s'il se fait ça lui-même, il a un sérieux problème avec son inconscient.

Voyant le regard que je jette à son trésor comme il l'appelle, Kurama resserre ses bras autour de Hiei et ses yeux me font comprendre que je ferais mieux de trouver un autre exutoire à ma colère.

J'en trouve un qui ne me résiste pas.

Mon coup de poing vient de démolir le mur donnant sur le couloir.

Quelques yohkais passent devant me regardant avec stupeur et sont même un peu effrayés.

Kuwabara m'attrape la main et je le repousse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? dis-je.

-Prendre du repos. J'aimerais pouvoir mettre Hiei au lit, dit Kurama.

-Et une fois qu'il ira mieux, on pourra essayer de trouver ce Key avec son jagan, propose Kuwa.

-On verra, répond Kurama. Je suis d'accord avec Koenma sur ce point, Key n'est qu'une supercherie.

-Pourtant, je sens bien quelque chose, rétorque Kuwabara.

-Il est donc passé dans le makai en même temps que nous, dis-je. »

Mon amant hoche la tête.

« Je comprends pourquoi ils nous ont ejecté du ningenkai, fait Kurama.

-Comment ça?

-Par précaution. S'ils n'arrivent pas à supprimer Key, ils isoleront le makai.

-Encore faut-il qu'ils arrivent à prendre les portails, dis-je. »

Kuwabara ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

« Et ils essaient, dit-il.

-Et ça tiendra ?

-Pour l'instant, oui. »

-----

J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'éloigne de moi petit à petit. Que je ne le comprends plus du tout.

J'aimerais revenir à ce temps juste après qu'on se soient mis ensemble. Ces deux semaines passées dans le ningenkai. On était tellement bien tous les deux.

Tout était parfait. Trop peut-être.

Et il a découvert qu'Higesu était encore vivant.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont du se dégrader.

Et je n'étais même pas là pour lui !

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans sa tête ? Quelles peurs se sont manifestées dans son esprit qui l'ont conduit à se priver de son énergie ?

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a éclaté en sanglots hier.

J'ai juste eu l'impression que quelque chose venait brusquement de se casser et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi sensible, presque fragile ?

Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Il fait à peine jour quand il ouvre enfin les yeux. Pour ma part, je n'ai fais que somnoler, me réveillant pas intermittences pour voir s'il allait bien.

Je pose mon livre et j'attends qu'il remarque ma présence.

« Où ? demande-t-il.

-Chez Raizen.

-Hn. »

Il se lève à moitié.

« Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux.

-Pas la peine. »

Il se fige et me fixe.

« Ton dos ?

-Je me suis soigné. Ce n'était rien.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est à cause de moi que… »

En quelques pas, je suis auprès de lui et je le serre dans mes bras.

« C'est toujours à cause de moi que tu es blessé, dit-il.

-Pas toujours, faut pas exagérer. »

Je le garde contre moi quelques instants de plus.

« Hiei ? Je peux te poser une question ?

-D'habitude, tu te gènes pas.

-Bon, est-ce… Est-ce que tu as peur de me faire du mal ? dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Il détourne le regard et je prends ça pour un oui.

« Et… Si tu as peur de me faire du mal alors…

-Laisses tomber ta psychologie de bazar ! rétorque-t-il un peu durement.

-Mais… »

Il me repousse.

« Je sais ! C'est dans ma tête ! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est subitement en colère.

« Hiei est complètement barjo, il se fait ça tout seul ! crie-t-il. C'est ça que tu penses ? Et en plus, j'suis maso ! Bravo, c'est la totale !

-Calmes-toi, trésor, je voulais pas te vexer. »

Il grogne.

« Trésor, je t'aime. Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive, ok ?

-C'est ça, même si je deviens complètement fou !

-Ca tombe bien. Moi aussi, je suis fou. »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Fou de toi, dis-je en souriant. »

J'ai réussi à faire tomber sa colère. Il me sourit légèrement.

Puis une légère expression de souffrance passe sur son visage. Et il la chasse rapidement comme il en a l'habitude.

Je sais que l'énergie est liée au mental mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la seule cause chez Hiei.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'examine ? »

Son regard se durcit un peu.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit, il est juste vêtu de son sous-vêtement.

Je passe mes mains sur son corps. Les blessures faites par Higesu ont disparues presque entièrement.

Et aucune n'était empoisonnée. Je m'en serais aperçu.

En quelques mots, je le mets au courant des derniers évènements pendant que je passe mes mains sur son corps.

Il hoche la tête sans faire de commentaires. Et me fixe. Il frissonne brusquement.

Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de pousser plus en avant mon examen. Hiei vient de glisser une main sous ma chemise.

« Trésor, attends deux minutes.

-Non. »

J'éloigne sa main et je l'embrasse légèrement.

« Laisses-moi terminer maintenant.

-Non. »

Juste non. Et il déboutonne ma chemise. Et il s'installe, à califourchon sur moi.

« Hiei, tu es fatigué et…

-Non. »

J'ai parfois tendance à oublier qu'il peut être extrêmement buté quand il veut quelque chose.

Et j'ai bien l'impression que ce quelque chose, c'est moi.

Il se serre contre moi et me mord délicatement le cou.

Sa main droite s'insinue à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et je suis presque sûr qu'il sourit de me sentir réagir sous ses doigts.

Au diable son soi-disant besoin de repos ! Il m'a l'air d'être parfaitement en forme au contraire !

Et il m'envoûte complètement.

Je suis un idiot. Comment ai-je pu penser que je réussirais à avoir la moindre retenue devant son corps à moitié nu ?

Surtout s'il se colle contre moi de cette façon !

Je le fais basculer, le plaquant sur le lit, entrecroisant nos doigts, et je l'embrasse un peu violemment.

Rien que de le sentir réagir aussi intensément, frissonner sous mon corps et je suis de plus en plus excité.

Je me relève un peu.

« Attends ! Le porte n'est pas fermée à clef.

-M'en fiche ! dit-il. »

Et il attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes, libère ses mains et fait glisser ma chemise le long de mes épaules.

Oui, finalement, moi aussi, cette porte, je m'en fiche.

Je m'échappe de ses bras le temps de me déshabiller entièrement. Et il fait de même.

Je le reprends dans mes bras et je me rends compte à quel point son corps est chaud.

Toujours quand on fait l'amour mais aujourd'hui, il semble brûlant.

Il attrape ma main et lèche mes doigts.

« Vite. »

Il ne semble pas vouloir aller doucement. J'essaye de le faire ralentir mais oui, il est têtu, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu dans une telle fièvre.

Rien qu'au contact de nos peaux qui se rencontrent, il gémit.

Et tout son corps se cambre quand mes doigts entrent en lui et commencent à se mouvoir.

« C'est bon. Viens, ordonne-t-il.

-Ralentis un peu, trésor. »

Je bouge mes doigts et sa réaction est intense.

« Maintenant, Kitsu ! réclame-t-il. »

Je lui obéis. Et il gémit de plaisir quand je le pénètre.

D'habitude, il me laisse le contrôle de la situation.

Aussi, je suis surpris quand il nous fait faire un demi-tour et prend les commandes.

Et il est tout simplement beau.

Les pensées défilent dans ma tête. Je l'aime. Trop peut-être.  
Mais est-ce qu'on peut trop aimer ?

Il prend appui sur ma poitrine avec ses mains et impose un mouvement rapide.

Mes doigts caressent ses lèvres et il y pose de petits baisers.

C'est tellement différent de nos étreintes habituelles, tellement plus passionné, brûlant que j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que nous faisons l'amour.

« Trésor… Regardes-moi. »

Il ouvre les yeux. Il halète et gémit.

« Tu es… magnifique… trésor. »

Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à garder mon souffle. Il m'envoûte entièrement, jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur.

« C'est toi… qui… qui… »

Il perd ses mots.

Et j'inverse à nouveau nos positions. Ses mains se nouent autour de ma nuque.

« Toi qui… es magnifique, murmure-t-il. »

Il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre à cet instant précis.

Et son corps brûlant me fait fondre.

Je ne le comprendrais peut-être jamais totalement.

Mais qui le voudrait ? Quand il peut me surprendre ainsi, s'abandonnant sans réserve sous mon corps.

J'étreins un feu plus que brûlant. Je me brûlerais peut-être mais quelle importance?

-----

Cette étincelle qui m'enflamme de plus en plus. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y résister.

Et j'aime aussi ce moment où le brasier se calme doucement, nos jambes entremêlées, son bras autour de mes épaules, le drap rabattu sur nos corps pour garder la chaleur de notre étreinte. Et nos coeurs qui tentent de reprendre un rythme normal.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'as pris, j'ai été plutôt entreprenant. Mais j'en avais envie et ça n'a pas eu l'air de déplaire à mon Kitsu.

Quelle idée aussi de vouloir m'examiner !

Quand je le regarde, j'ai déjà envie qu'il me fasse l'amour alors s'il me touche…

C'est toujours étrange comme sensation. Cette chaleur qui monte dans mon corps.

Cette certitude que ce désir ne peut être assouvi qu'avec Kurama.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore plus intense.

Il me serre contre lui, son souffle s'apaisant.

« Kurama?

-Oui, trésor.

-Je t'aime. Et je sais que je ne suis pas facile mais...

-Je t'aime Hiei et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. Même si j'admets que tu es parfois légèrement caractériel. »

Il a insisté sur le _légèrement _avec malice.

« Ca Kitsu, tu le savais avant, ça faisait partie du lot. C'était tout ou rien.

-Hum hum, et qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans ce lot? »

Il embrasse ma joue.

« Ceci peut-être? » Mes paupières. « Et ça aussi? » Mes lèvres.

J'attrape sa nuque et approfondit le baiser en glissant ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la guide sur ma poitrine. Je la plaque contre moi et je sais qu'il sent les battements de mon coeur.

« Tout, Kitsu. Absolument tout. »

Il pose la tête contre mon torse et ma main caresse ses cheveux.

Il me pardonne tout. Toujours. Mes colères, mes cris, les mots dures que je peux lui adresser.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne me reproche-t-il jamais rien?

Ce serait tellement plus simple qu'il dise que c'est ma faute.

J'ai à nouveau ces élancements dans le ventre.

Psychosomatique. C'est dans ma tête. Et quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais bien que ça en sorte pour que je puisse avoir la paix !

La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Yusuke.

« Hé les mecs ! Vous allez pioncer encore longtemps ? »

Il s'arrête, nous regarde.

« Bon timing, Urameshi ! dis-je.

-T'as toujours pas appris à frapper aux portes ? demande mon Kitsu en se relevant.

-C'est le matin, rétorque-t-il. Vous pouvez pas…

-Faire ça la nuit comme tout le monde ? ironise Kurama. »

J'ai un léger sourire.

« Quoi ? dis-je. Les ningens ne font ça que la nuit ? »

Yusuke prend soudain une teinte un peu rouge. Il doit sans doute se remémorer quelques scènes pas vraiment nocturnes avec Kuwabara.

« Apparemment pas, fait Kurama en pouffant de rire.

-Putain ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! s'exclame Yusuke. Sortez de ce lit !

-Maintenant là tout de suite ? »

Il marmonne et claque la porte.

« Tu sais trésor, je trouve que tu deviens très taquin, dit Kurama. »

Je lui souris. Et il m'embrasse.

Et on se met à la recherche de nos vêtements.

« Hiei, on fait un détour par la cuisine ?

-Et comment ! J'ai la dalle. »

Il rit.

« Quand tout ça sera fini, je te préparerais tous les plats que tu aimes, ça te va ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je crois qu'il tient ce genre de choses de sa mère. Ce truc à propos de la nourriture. Comme si ça arrangeait tout.

Après notre arrêt à la cuisine plutôt bien remplie pour un repère de yohkai même s'il y a plus de saké que de nourriture, on retrouve Yusuke et l'autre abruti dans la grande salle.

Raizen avait du goût pour la déco. C'est classe et sobre. Tout le contraire de chez Mukuro.

« Vous avez pris votre temps ! commente Yusuke sur un ton bourru. Kurama t'a mis au parfum ? Ou vous n'avez pas eu le temps ?

-Hn.

-C'est un oui, ça ?

-C'est un oui, dit Kurama sur un ton glacial. »

Urameshi se reprend un peu.

« Bon, toi, Kurama et moi, on va chercher des infos sur ce Key. Et vous…

-Le nabot et moi, on se tape la tournée du makai pour le repérer, dit Kuwabara. »

Génial. Exactement ce dont j'avais envie. Me balader avec ce crétin de ningen.

En plus, je sens qu'il est en train de mesurer mon énergie. Et ça m'agace profondément.

-----

Il n'a même pas voulu dormir dans le même lit que moi. Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'inciter à venir se coucher, il m'a poussé et m'a dit :

« Tu crois que c'est le moment pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

-Yusuke, je te demande juste de venir te reposer. »

Il n'a pas répondu et a quitté la chambre.

Quand je suis descendu pendant la nuit, il dormait sur un canapé dans la grande salle. Et je l'ai laissé là, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait pas bouger.

Et que je risquais de me prendre un mauvais coup si j'essayais de le transporter sans le réveiller.

Je suis quoi si je ne peux même pas l'aider dans ces moments-là ?

Au moins, avant, quand je n'étais pas encore son mec, il partageait ses problèmes avec moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'on partage maintenant ?

Kurama et Hiei sont déjà devant la demeure et nous attendent.

Tant pis si je fais perdre du temps, je suis inquiet.

« Chaton, ta main ?

-J'ai rien, me répond-il. »

Oui, je m'en doute. C'est le mur qui a subi le plus de dégâts.

« Où vous comptez aller avec Kurama ?

-Voir ces rumeurs sur les sceaux. Si quelqu'un en a entendu parler. Et repasser voir Enki… et Koenma.

-Ok, faîtes attention. »

Il me regarde semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, dit-il soudainement.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas être entouré de yohkais quinze fois plus forts que toi et qui sentent les ningens sur des kilomètres et…

-Je serais avec Hiei.

-Et Hiei n'est pas dans son état normal ! Tu restes ici !

-Et je fais quoi ? De la broderie en attendant que mon homme rentre à la maison ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, Kuwa ! »

Il attrape mon bras et le serre.

« Si ça tourne mal, j'ouvre un portail et on se carapate dans le ningenkai.

-Tu peux faire ça ? Ouvrir un portail n'importe où ?

-Je pense, oui. »

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Et il ne me lâche pas.

« Yusuke, tu me fais mal.

-Quoi ?

-Ta main. »

Il desserre sa prise précipitamment.

« Excuse, j'suis sur les nerfs. Si Enma reprend le contrôle, ça veut dire qu'il recommencera à faire des lavages de cerveaux aux yohkais et que j'aurais peut-être encore à tuer des innocents… Et Koenma et Botan...»

Je sais qu'il va m'envoyer balader mais je le prends dans mes bras et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

Etrangement, pour une fois, il ne dit rien, il se laisse faire.

Pas longtemps malheureusement.

Il relève la tête, m'embrasse à pleine bouche et s'échappe de mes bras.

« Fais gaffe.

-Je t'aime, chaton.

-Moi aussi. »

Sauf que tu ne me le dis jamais.

Et ça manque, ça aussi.

Même si j'ai lu dans son esprit et que je sais qu'il m'aime, j'ai besoin de l'entendre le dire.

Ca fait un mois maintenant. Et parfois, je doute.

De ses sentiments, de son orientation sexuelle qui n'est peut-être qu'une passade.

Ce serait pourtant si simple, quand je le touche, de savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

Mais je ne peux me résoudre à agir ainsi.

Alors j'attends. J'attends des gestes de tendresse, des mots d'amour.

Et je suis stupidement trop romantique ! Et Yusuke ne l'est pas du tout !

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? On y va. »

Je baisse les yeux sur Hiei.

Même ce nabot est capable de montrer ses sentiments. Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça pour Yusuke ?

Hiei regarde Yusuke s'en aller.

« Il est toujours trop chaud dans sa tête, dit-il. C'est marrant, la dernière fois qu'il était comme ça, c'est quand t'as été stupidement kidnappé par Sensui. »

J'éclate de rire. Et Hiei me regarde en pensant que je suis un parfait abruti.

Mais je m'en fous. Je sais grâce à ses paroles que je compte pour Yusuke.

« Merci Hiei, dis-je.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Rien. Juste merci. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« T'es vraiment un idiot. »

Et un idiot heureux par dessus le marché !

Yusuke réapparaît soudainement.

« Hé, Kuwa, attrape ! »

Il m'envoie un objet que je chope au vol.

Et il disparaît à nouveau.

J'ouvre la main. Un petit flacon d'aspirine.

Il s'est souvenu qu'un usage trop poussé de mon don me donnait des migraines.

Ok, il ne montre pas son amour de la manière dont je le voudrais, mais il le montre à sa façon.

Et je suis heureux.

J'aimerais juste qu'il accepte ma façon à moi de lui montrer mon amour.

-----

« Que même Yomi ne sache pas la moindre chose est étonnant, dis-je. »

Yusuke hausse les épaules, enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

« Et après ? Personne ne sait rien, c'est pas nouveau ! rétorque-t-il. »

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas que ça dégénère en dispute.

Mais Yomi était sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour nous renseigner. Il n'a pas seulement accumulé les trésors pendant son règne mais aussi des livres, des informations car la connaissance est aussi une arme.

Et rien, il n'avait rien. Je sais qu'il peut parfois être retors mais je le connais et il n'a pas menti.

Même si je le soupçonne d'être soulagé que le portail donnant sur le ningenkai soit fermé.

C'est Shura qui nous a accueilli, enfin accueilli est un bien grand mot puisqu'il nous a accordé un regard rapide avant de regarder derrière nous.

« Shizuru n'est pas avec vous ? »

Puis il a fixé son regard sur nous.

« Pourquoi vous avez fermé le portail ? Comment elle va faire pour venir nous voir maintenant ? Vous êtes trop nuls ! »

Et il s'est éclipsé en boudant.

J'avais entendu dire par Kuwabara que sa sœur se rendait souvent dans le makai.

C'était donc la raison. J'ai un peu de pitié pour Yomi. Contre Shizuru, il a aucune chance, en plus, elle semble déjà s'être mis Shura dans la poche. J'espère que ce n'est pas en lui permettant de boire et de fumer à son âge.

Yusuke a accéléré l'allure et je fais de même.

Et nous arrivons chez Enki.

Cette fois-ci, nous allons directement dans la chambre réservé à Koenma. Enki est présent.

« Il est sorti du coma, nous dit-il. Il est inconscient maintenant et il délire.

-Il a dit quelque chose ? demande Yusuke.

-Il a crié le nom de Botan. Il s'agite beaucoup et… »

Ils ont du l'attacher.

« Pourquoi vous n'augmentez pas les doses de morphine ? dis-je brusquement. »

Il souffre, il suffit de le regarder pour le voir.

« Elles sont déjà au maximum. Le docteur ne peut pas les augmenter sans… le tuer. »

Soudain, la voix rauque qui sort de la gorge de Koenma nous remplit de peur, puis de douleur.

Il hurle le nom de la guide céleste plusieurs fois.

C'est un spectacle atroce que de voir cet homme auparavant si digne s'agiter et crier ce nom désespérément mais aucun de nous ne peut détourner son regard.

Soudain les mots changent.

« Ce n'est pas un nom ! crie-t-il. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas un signe de réveil.

« Ce n'est pas un nom ! C'est un code ! C'est un code ! »

Yusuke se tourne vers Enki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

-J'en sais rien. Il l'a déjà dit mais je n'y comprends rien. »

Les yeux de Koenma se referment et il murmure à présent.

Je m'approche et tend l'oreille.

Danger ? C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et non, j'ai du mal entendre.

Sauf que quand il se remets à hurler, je comprends que mon ouïe ne m'a pas fait défaut.

« YUKINA ! DANGER ! »

Et encore cette phrase énigmatique :

« Ce n'est pas un nom, ça n'a jamais été un nom ! C'est un code ! Les koorimés ! Yukina ! »

Puis le nom de Botan vient remplacer celui de Yukina.

Et la crise s'arrête.

« Où est Yukina ?

-Elle est partie après avoir aidé aux soins. Tohya l'a raccompagne dans son pays, c'est le plus sûr.

-Yusuke… »

Il a déjà sorti son téléphone. J'espère seulement que Hiei va agir avec calme et je sais que mon espoir est vain.

-----

J'en ai marre. Vraiment marre.

Non seulement ça ne sert à rien. Mais en plus, je suis obligé de supporter la présence de ce crétin de ningen.

Je sais, j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler mes émotions.

Mais il m'énerve. Depuis qu'on est parti, il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je vois pas pourquoi il est content. Ce boulot est encore plus chiant que les patrouilles.

« Tu le repères ?

-Non, répond Kuwa. Je le sens quelque part mais je peux pas dire où. J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas loin pourtant !

-T'es nul.

-Tu fais mieux, peut-être ?

-Oh, ça va, boucles-là ! »

Et en plus, il n'arrête pas de surveiller mon énergie.

Son téléphone sonne. Rien que la musique ridicule qui s'en élève m'énerve.

« Mais décroches, bordel !

-Ca vient ! Oui, allô ? Coucou, chaton. »

Je tends l'oreille pour écouter la discussion.

J'arrache le téléphone des mains de Kuwabara.

« Où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ?

-Elle n'est plus chez Enki, répond Yusuke. Mais tu peux la trouver sans problème, j'imagine ?

-Ouais. »

J'entends la voix de Kurama en bruit de fond. Puis clairement maintenant.

« Trésor ? N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

-Mais tu me saoules ! Ca te suffit pas d'avoir demandé à ce crétin de surveiller mon énergie, il faut en plus que tu m'ennuies avec tes conseils à la con ! »

Un silence me répond. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me pardonne tout que je dois me comporter ainsi !

« Je suis désolé, trésor, je suis… un peu inquiet.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

Les mots sont sortis avant que j'ai pu les retenir. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler ces foutues émotions ? J'y arrive très bien d'habitude.

« Kitsu ? Pardon. Excuse-moi.

-Tout va bien, trésor. Va chercher ta sœur. »

La voix de Yusuke remplace celle de Kurama et je rend le téléphone à Kuwabara.

J'ouvre mon jagan. Je peux trouver une énergie connue facilement même si elle est très éloignée.

Elle n'est pas très loin du pays des glaces. Mais elle est seule.

Où est cet abruti de Tohya ? Il était censé la protéger.

Il est à terre, à moitié mort.

Et les énergies autour d'eux.

« Des hunters ! »

Kuwabara est toujours au téléphone.

« Le portail a été réouvert ! Les hunters célestes sont dans le makai ! Ils vont s'en prendre à ma sœur ! »

Je commence à courir et il me suit, le portable visé à son oreille.

Il raccroche au bout d'un moment.

« Ils nous ont dupés, dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Ils ont ouvert un autre portail. »

Quels bandes de fourbes, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

« Accélère, putain !

« Doucement, Hiei, t'es pas en état de t'opposer à eux tout seul !

-Je vais te prouver le contraire. »

Sauf que c'est faux. Parce que si j'étais vraiment dans mon état normal, il n'arriverait même pas à me suivre.

« Ok, dit-il. Si Kurama et Yusuke n'arrivent pas assez vite, on la récupère et j'ouvre un portail sur le ningenkai et on se barre. Ca devrait les perturber un peu.

-Ca me va. »

Bon, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de l'avoir comme équipier. Mais c'est certainement pas un truc que je lui dirais.

Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où le pays des glaces est lié au makai et je sais parfaitement où c'est.

Ca nous as pris quoi ? Une demie-heure au pire ?

Yukina est à genoux sur le sol devant le passage qui mène au château.

Elle se tourne vers nous, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se lève en chancelant et se précipite dans mes bras.

« Ni-san… Ni-san… »

Je la serre contre moi et incline sa tête de façon à lui cacher les yeux.

Même si ce n'est plus la peine. Elle a déjà vu la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Je regarde ce pays que j'ai souhaité détruire. Ces femmes que j'ai voulu tuer.

Quelqu'un l'a fait à ma place.

-----

A suivre…

Que dire si ce n'est que ça m'avance pas des masses et que y'a toujours plus de questions que de réponses…

Mais les réponses existent (si je vous le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, regardez-moi dans les yeux, est-ce que j'ai une tête à mentir ? Hiei : Hn (traduction: oui, espèce de crétin). Kurama : Même que t'es pire que moi ! K26 : Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ? ).

Non, sérieusement, tout trouvera une explication. Quant à savoir si vous aimerez, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Bon, à plus et laissez des reviews ( non, vraiment, laissez-en !)


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : Un mystère en moins dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous paraîtra pas trop bizarre ou stupide !

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Cinq**

**-----**

La protection qui empêche tout ennemi d'entrer est tombée. Et le brouillard qui entourait le château a disparu.

Je suffoque. Et Yukina pleure dans mes bras.

Nous détestions tous les deux cet endroit et ces femmes si froides, si inhumaines.

Mais j'avais perdu mon envie de les tuer.

Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Yukina pleure, ses larmes se transformant en pierres, roulant le long de mes vêtements pour s'enfoncer dans la neige.

C'était notre passé, nos origines.

Même si c'était synonyme de souffrance, ça faisait partie de moi.

Yukina quitte mes bras et fait la seule chose qu'elle peut faire.

Elle utilise son don pour guérir Tohya.

Kuwabara s'avance lentement sur la petite arche de glace qui lit le pays au makai.

Il s'accroupit devant un corps, vérifiant les signes de vie. Et c'est inutile, il n'y a aucun signe de vie nulle part.

Elles sont toutes mortes. Toutes.

Je sens des puissances qui viennent vers nous, je me raidis puis j'expire calmement.

C'est Kurama et Yusuke.

Ils regardent eux aussi sans un mot. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Kurama observe deux formes sur le sol non loin de Yukina et Tohya. Je ne les avais pas remarquées jusqu'à maintenant. C'est des hunters.

Apparemment, Tohya a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il a protégé ma soeur.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'attarder dessus.

Kurama vient vers moi et entoure mes épaules de ses bras.

Et c'est comme un réflexe conditionné, je sens les larmes qui se préparent. Je bats des paupières plusieurs fois de suite pour les chasser.

Je me dirige vers le château silencieusement, passant au milieu des cadavres sans les regarder et Kurama me suit.

J'ai vu beaucoup de scènes de ce genre, j'en ai été parfois à l'origine. Mais je n'avais encore jamais trouvé ça aussi étouffant. Et aussi calme. Le silence qui règne sur cette neige, cette absence de vie.

Je suis déjà venu ici. Une fois, une seule fois, j'avais réussi à passer la barrière. Et je n'ai pas oublié l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Elle est intact. La sépulture de ma mère. Et je reste devant. Je ne savais pas que j'avais gardé les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que Kurama les caresse doucement pour me forcer à les décrisper.

Mes paumes saignent un peu.

Kurama ne dit rien, il attend.

Puis je me mets à trembler comme une feuille et mon Kitsu me serre contre lui.

« Pleures si tu en as besoin, trésor, me chuchote-t-il. »

J'en ai assez de pleurer. Je ne veux pas pleurer pour ces femmes !

Et tout ça, c'est à cause de lui !

C'est à cause de ce changement qu'il a provoqué en moi que je sais pleurer maintenant.

Je le repousse. S'il croit que ça me fait du bien de me sentir faible, il se trompe !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Je crie. Evidemment que je crie. Mais Kurama me sourit doucement.

« Si tu préfères être seul, je comprends. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il comprend ? Est-ce qu'il comprend quelque chose ?

Parce que moi, je ne comprends rien du tout.

Je les détestais. Je les haïssais.

Mais j'ai de la peine. Parce qu'elles étaient mon passé.

Un passé que je voulais effacer, oublier. Et je ne le pouvais pas.

Quelqu'un l'a fait à ma place. Quelqu'un a tout effacé, tout détruit.

Sauf que ma tête est encore pleine de souvenirs. De ces voix haineuses, de ces présences glaciales. De la chute jusqu'au sol.

Je m'éloigne de la tombe. Je veux quitter cet endroit.

Yusuke nous attend devant le château.

« Il faut qu'on parte. C'est pas prudent de rester ici avec Tohya blessé et Yukina qui fait une cible facile.

-A-t-elle dit quelque chose? Sait-elle ce que c'est passé? demande Kurama.

-Laisse-la tranquille, Kitsu. On sait ce qui s'est passé!

-Y'a quelques détails qui...

-Je m'en fous de tes détails!

-Hiei, coupe Yusuke. Les deux hunters, c'est toi qui les as tués? »

Je secoue la tête.

« C'est Toyha, non?

-Justement non, continue Kurama. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était toi. Ils portent des marques de flammes.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-J'avais compris. Mais qui dans ce cas?

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici, quelqu'un qui maîtrise les flammes comme moi.

Et je frémis doucement. Non, il n'est pas le seul démon de feu existant. On est pas nombreux, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas obligatoirement lui!

Mais quel autre démon de feu a un lien avec les femmes des glaces? Et quel était son but?

A-t-il voulu protéger Yukina? Ou a-t-il éliminé les hunters pour pouvoir la tuer lui-même?

Et pourquoi?

Je regarde ma soeur. Toyha s'est réveillé et elle est à ses côtés, des traces de larmes bien visibles sur ses joues pales.

Toyha lui attrape la main. Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas le buter pour ça même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

« On rentre maintenant, ordonne Yusuke. »

Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Je ne veux pas regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Je veux l'éloigner de mes yeux.

Je sens la nausée qui reprend ses droits sur mon corps.

Je me fige, laissant Yusuke et Kurama me devancer.

Et mon énergie augmente, augmente. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je brûlerais bien les trente kilomètres alentours si ça pouvait me faire me sentir mieux.

Je crois que je suis tombé à genoux, mon estomac se retourne et je rends mon dernier repas en hoquetant.

Je sens ma puissance qui continue de monter, qui envahit mon corps. Comme quelque chose de trop longtemps entravée. C'était mon passé! Ils n'avaient pas le droit!

Je veux les tuer, Enma et tous ses sbires, je vais les tuer!

J'ai la puissance nécessaire à cet instant.

Et tout retombe, tout disparaît. Mon énergie s'abaisse, emportant ma colère avec elle, ne me laissant que ce mal de coeur.

« Hiei! »

C'est moins pire que la dernière fois. J'ai réussi à maintenir mon énergie au minimum requis. Je suis fatigué mais j'arrive à me mettre debout et à y rester.

« Hiei? »

Je sursaute quand sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Et je vois son regard, ces yeux verts que j'aime tant troublés par l'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien.

-Trésor... »

A ce moment, j'ai juste envie de me laisser tomber pour me retrouver dans ses bras.

Au lieu de ça, je repousse sa main et dit sur un ton rauque:

« Je vais bien, on y va. »

Et nous rattrapons les autres qui ont pris de l'avance, le regard de Kurama ne me quittant pas.

Yusuke porte Tohya qui les ralentirait trop en se débrouillant par lui-même.

Et Kuwabara porte Yukina.

J'échange un regard avec ma sœur. Elle se retourne, jette un dernier regard sur le pays des glaces.

Moi, je ne peux pas. Je me suis toujours retourné sur mon passé. Il me hante encore.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Juste ces souvenirs et cette haine.

J'ai un point de côté. J'en ai assez d'être faible.

-----

« Ils sont partis, dit-il. »

Il sort du buisson dans lequel il était dissimulé, lui et son énergie.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout ici ? Sauver ta fille, j'veux bien ! Encore que ça m'est complètement égal ! Mais pourquoi on est resté à attendre ?

-Je dois la trouver, répond-il.

-Trouver qui ? »

Il avance sur l'arche sans un mot.

« Trouver qui ? »

Je le poursuis. Hina est morte depuis longtemps. Qui espère-t-il trouver ?

Ces maudites femmes des glaces, elles l'éloigneront toujours de moi. Elles me le prendront toujours !

Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine. Le jour est en train de baisser et il fait encore plus froid ici.

Il regarde les corps un à un, les éclairant d'une petite flamme pour distinguer les visages dans la faible luminosité.

Et il s'arrête devant un des corps. Une femme avec les cheveux relevés par un bandeau noir.

Rui, j'aurais du le savoir.

Combien de fois Hina en avait-elle parlé ? Rui par-ci, Rui par-là.

Et je me retenais de lui hurler « mais si tu tiens tant à elle, vas la voir et restes là-bas ! ».

Il la soulève dans ses bras. Et se dirige vers l'endroit où Hiei et ce foutu yohko étaient peu de temps auparavant.

Et c'est une tombe. Celle d'Hina.

Même morte, elle continuera à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Comment une femme aussi insignifiante peut-elle avoir cette influence ?

Je le regarde faire fondre la neige sur le sol avec son énergie.

Et creuser la terre ainsi dévoilée.

« Comme c'est mignon ! Tu comptes les mettre toutes les deux à côté ? »

Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Pff, c'est ridicule. Tel père, tel fils finalement. Cette connerie d'amour vous a rendu faibles.

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Higesu.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! En tous cas, c'est pas moi le plus idiot dans l'histoire ! Ton fils fait très fort dans ce domaine !

-Bah, c'est normal, répond-il. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas utilisé ton pouvoir pour tous les endormir et le kidnapper tranquillement. Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché, ça fait partie de notre promesse. »

Je souris.

« Parce que j'ai eu une bien meilleure idée. »

Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe, choqué.

« Non, dit-il. Ca, je ne le permettrais pas, Higesu.

-Je ne te demande pas la permission. »

-----

Je pourrais presque dire qu'il est devenu capricieux si je ne savais déjà que ce genre de défaut ne fait pas partie de son caractère.

Ou alors, il est devenu extrêmement difficile.

La cuisine de Raizen ne vaut pas la mienne mais il y a quand même suffisamment d'ustensiles pour que je prépare quelque chose de correct.

Sauf que le problème n'est pas vraiment là. Le problème, c'est cet adorable trésor qui est mien qui fait une grimace d'écoeurement à chaque plat que je propose.

Et je commence à être à court d'idées.

« Hiei, tu as faim, oui ou non? »

Finalement, il secoue la tête.

« Bon alors on verra ça plus tard. »

Il détourne les yeux. Et son regard s'égare dans la pièce.

Je sais qu'il surveille le périmètre de la demeure et qu'il s'assure que Yukina est toujours là.

Les mots m' échappent bêtement, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler:

« Tu veux te reposer un peu?

-Non!

-Je peux te surveiller pour que...

-Non! »

Hiei, parles-moi. Dis-moi que tu as peur, que tu es triste, que tu es en colère mais dis quelque chose.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Et il évite mon regard.

Yukina n'a pas dit grand chose mais c'était suffisant pour que tous ici, on comprenne.

Un drôle de parfum, elle s'était endormie alors que les deux hunters s'apprêtaient à la tuer. Et s'était réveillée peu avant que Hiei et Kuwabara arrivent.

Je savais bien qu'Higesu était en vie. Je le savais parfaitement.

Mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

« Je vais la voir, dit-il.

-Très bien. »

Je le regarde quitter la cuisine puis je m'écroule sur une chaise, appuie les coudes sur la table et je me prends la tête entre mes mains.

Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'arriverais pas à le protéger de tout le mal qu'il y a dans ce monde.

Je n'arriverais pas à lui faire oublier ses souffrances, ses peurs.

Je n'arriverais pas à le rendre heureux.

Higesu n'était pas seul. Il semble que la vieille équipe se soit reformée.

Hiei a perdu une partie de ses origines et une autre commence à se manifester.

« Kurama? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je relève la tête.

« Rien, je me reposais les yeux. »

Yusuke fait une tête qui dit qu'il n'en croit pas un mot.

« Ca tourne mal, hein? »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

« Mais on a connu pire, non? On va botter les fesses d'Enma, d'Higesu, bref, de tous les emmerdeurs et on fera une méga fête à la fin! »

Mais le ton de sa voix manque de conviction.

« Pourquoi Yukina? Pourquoi les koorimés? Elles étaient pacifiques, pourquoi le royaume voulait les tuer? Et c'est quoi ce putain de code dont parle Koenma?

-Doucement Kurama. »

Je me reprends.

« La maison est bien gardée?

-Ouais, répond-il. J'ai posté des hommes de mon père un peu partout. Et j'ai les items. Des détecteurs d'auras fonctionnent en permanence. Koenma avait raison, ils se méfient de nous, ils ne veulent pas attaquer de front. J'aimerais bien pourtant, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée de ces lâches. Toujours pas de solution pour Higesu? »

Je secoue la tête. Seule Botan pouvait dresser une protection efficace. Et nous ne pouvons pas aller chez Genkai.

« On va passer la nuit ici et demain, on migre chez Enki. »

J'approuve silencieusement. La guerre entre le royaume et les ténèbres est déclarée et mieux vaut se rassembler.

« Ils peuvent attaquer quand ils veulent maintenant, dis-je. Les portails permanents sont bloqués mais ils peuvent en ouvrir d'autres où bon leur semble.

-Sauf qu'ouvrir un portail demande pas mal d'énergie. Il leur faudra du temps.

-Combien de temps? On ne sait pas, on ne sait rien ! »

Yusuke se tait.

« J'ai croisé Hiei. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il se renferme comme une huître... comme il le faisait avant.

-C'est pas étonnant. Mais... Ses baisses d'énergie deviennent inquiétantes, tu sais. »

Je le sais parfaitement.

« Je vais sans doute demander au docteur de Kuwabara de l'examiner. Le problème étant de convaincre Hiei.

-Ouais, vaste problème en effet. Bonne nuit. »

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde quitter la pièce.

Bon sang! Encore ce matin, Hiei était dans mes bras, il me surprenait en prenant les devants.

Et ce soir, il est redevenu le Hiei d'avant, celui qui ne montre rien, qui cache sa peine, sa douleur.

Qui ne me demandera jamais de l'aider.

-----

Cette fois-ci encore, il s'est endormi sur le canapé.

Je vais peut-être me prendre un coup de poing mais c'est un risque à courir.

Je m'approche, le touche à peine et il bondit sur moi.

« Kuwa? T'es malade! Me réveilles pas comme ça! »

Il est assis sur moi et m'empêche de bouger.

« Yusuke, viens te coucher. Il fait froid ici.

-Je suis très bien là. »

Il se relève. Et se réinstalle sur le canapé. Je m'assois prêt de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demande-t-il en posant son bras en travers de sa figure.

-Etre avec toi, dormir avec toi. Te dire que je t'aime.

-Arrêtes... »

Son regard m'est caché mais sa voix est légèrement tremblante.

« Yusuke, si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-le mais ne m'évites pas, ça fait encore plus mal. »

Il consent à ôter son bras de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de toi.

-Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus.

-T'es pire qu'une gonzesse. J'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment! »

Je pourrais m'énerver, je pourrais l'engueuler, faire une scène.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Ca fait trop d'années que je l'attends, que je fantasme sur lui, que je l'aime. Et je sais à quel point cette relation est importante pour moi même si elle n'est pas exactement telle que je l'avais souhaité.

« Tu penses trop justement, dis-je doucement. Décompresses quelques minutes. Oublie.

-Et qui va y penser? Kurama? Il ne s'occupe que de Hiei? Koenma de son lit d'hôpital?

Qui? »

Je pousse un soupir et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, les massant légèrement.

« Tu nous as toujours fait confiance, à moi, à Kurama, même à l'avorton psychotique. Alors continues. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Il enlève le bras de son visage.

« Kurama m'a dit de ne pas y penser, dit-il brusquement.

-A quoi?

-Aux yohkais que j'ai tués et qui... qui étaient sans doute contrôlés par le royaume.

-Et il a eu raison, ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Il me regarde à peine un instant avant de tourner son regard vers le sol.

« Ca va recommencer. Tout va recommencer comme avant, murmure-t-il.

-Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas en ressassant que ça va s'arranger.

-J'ai besoin de rester chaud, tu comprends, j'ai besoin de cette colère. »

Non, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas, alors je secoue la tête pour lui dire.

« Je ne peux pas m'affaiblir maintenant, dit-il.

-Oh. »

Et je l'affaiblis, c'est ça? C'est ça qu'il pense?

Je me lève.

« Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. »

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder.

Un mois, un mois et quelques jours, c'est tout ce qui m'a été permis.

J'ai envie de hurler que ce n'est pas assez, que j'en veux plus. Je veux plus de temps, je veux toute ma vie à ses côtés.

Au lieu de crier, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse.

La surprise l'empêche de réagir.

Et puis, il me cogne par réflexe.

Heureusement, il n'y met pas toute sa force.

« Putain de bordel! crie-t-il. T'as pas compris? Je ne veux...

-C'est toi qui n'as pas compris, chaton. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je t'aime. Tu ne le comprends pas parce que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas de la même manière.

-Quoi? »

Il est craquant, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées.

Il se lève, m'entraîne vers les escaliers.

« Yusuke?

-Ta gueule!

-Attends, qu'est-ce que...

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer! »

Il ouvre la porte de notre chambre, me pousse à l'intérieur et la claque.

Il enlève son tee-shirt, le jette sur le sol, ses chaussures suivent ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements.

« T'attends quoi? me dit-il. »

Je ne bouge pas. Il vient vers moi. Plutôt que de s'embêter à déboutonner ma chemise, il fait sauter les boutons, en arrachant un ou deux.

Je le renverse sur le lit et l'empêche de bouger. Même s'il pourrait facilement se dégager s'il le souhaitait.

Je soulève le drap et la couverture et je le glisse dedans.

Puis, j'ôte mes derniers vêtements et je le rejoins.

Je l'attrape dans mes bras et le serre. Mais je ne fais rien de plus.

« Tu as tout pris à l'envers, dis-je. Ne penses pas que tu t'affaiblis parce que tu m'aimes. Penses plutôt l'inverse. Que je peux te donner de la force. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Penses qu'ici, quand on est que tous les deux, tu n'es pas obligé d'être fort, tu peux te reposer, oublier. »

Yusuke se sert un peu plus contre moi.

« Kuwa?

-Hm.

-Si t'as fini ton discours à l'eau de rose, on passe à autre chose maintenant.

-Non.

-Quoi, non? »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je ne suis pas avec toi pour le sexe. Je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime. »

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et je veux juste te garder dans mes bras toute la nuit, chaton. »

Il marmonne.

« Quoi?

-T'es un enfoiré. »

N'empêche qu'il s'endort enfin, qu'il se détend, qu'il prend ce repos dont il s'est privé.

Et mon dieu, il est tellement sexy quand il dort que je le réveillerais bien pour finalement passer aux choses sérieuses!

Il finira par me comprendre. Il finira par accepter.

Et il quitte pas mes bras.

-----

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. Tu aurais du me réveiller, je t'aurais préparé quelque chose de chaud. »

Kurama s'avance vers moi et me couvre de mon manteau. Sans rien dire de plus, il me soulève dans ses bras et me pose sur une chaise. J'ai songé à me débattre mais il m'a déjà relâché. Et il s'attaque à la cuisine.

Je le regarde faire. C'est différent.

La dernière fois, il était juste habillé d'un drap blanc, il me souriait et j'étais si heureux que mon coeur semblait faire des bonds incontrôlés dans ma poitrine.

Je suis du regard ses moindres mouvements. Tant que j'ai mon Kitsu, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, non? Je n'ai qu'à oublier ce passé, qu'à oublier Higesu et mon père.

Arrêter de faire du mal à Kurama, arrêter de m'éloigner.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il pose un bol de riz devant moi, une soupe et le reste des ramens que Yusuke avait cuisiné.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, je suis en train de le maudire.

« Kitsu, ça suffit!

-Tais-toi et manges! Ma mère dit que c'est un signe de bonne santé. »

Quand je disais que ça avait un rapport avec sa mère, je ne me trompais pas.

Je veux bien reconnaître que je me suis réveillé parce que j'étais affamé. Mais je viens déjà d'engloutir l'équivalent de trois repas, ça devrait être assez, non?

Je desserre les ceintures de mon pantalon et je marmonne:

« Viens pas te plaindre parce que je serais devenu obèse! »

Il me sourit.

« Que tu te remplumes un peu ne te ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà pris un peu de poids.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Tu es un peu plus lourd à porter. »

Je repousse le bol de riz et repose les baguettes.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. Manges, trésor. »

Je secoue la tête. Quelquefois, je me demande s'il a vraiment vécu dans le makai pendant des siècles. Ne sait-il pas que quelques kilos en plus signifient une perte de vitesse et donc un risque accru?

Il me regarde, contourne la table pour venir me rejoindre et entoure ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Hiei, j'aimerais que... que tu vois un médecin.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Tu m'as déjà examiné!

-Mais je ne peux pas détecter les maladies, les virus ou autre. C'est pour ça que...

-Non.

-Kuwabara m'a conseillé un docteur et...

-Pff, un conseil de ce grand crétin, plutôt crever!

-Et c'est ce qui t'arriveras! »

Je lève la tête vers lui. Je crois que c'est sérieux. Quand il crie, c'est toujours sérieux.

« Tu veux de la force? Tu veux tuer Enma et les hunters? Tu crois que tu pourras le faire si tu perds ton énergie comme ça? »

Je ne dis rien parce qu'il a raison.

« Alors, Hiei? Ta décision? »

Ces yeux. Oh bon sang, ces yeux, ce regard inquiet.

Ca me fait mal de le voir se ronger les sangs pour moi.

Et je manque de logique dans cette situation.

Après tout, je n'ai qu'à voir ce médecin si ça peut le rassurer.

Mais ce n'est pas évident de mettre de côté une vie entière à gérer seul ses propres problèmes, ses propres faiblesses. A faire en sorte que la douleur ne soit qu'une vieille ennemie.

Je pensais qu'en lui cachant ma douleur, ça irait.

Et je me trompais, ça ne marche pas. Parce qu'il sait tout aussi bien que moi que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Ok. »

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et me serre contre lui.

« Je t'aime, trésor. »

Si j'ai Kurama à mes côtés, alors je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, je peux tout affronter.

J'affronterais tout pour qu'il soit toujours avec moi. Même ces fichus rêves s'il le faut.

Parce que j'aime cette réalité-là.

Il sera toujours avec moi. Il me pardonnera toujours. Même si je ne le mérite pas.

« Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu me les diras toujours?

-Quoi Hiei?

-Ces mots. Tu me les diras toujours?

-Toujours. A chaque fois que tu en auras besoin et même quand tu ne voudras pas les entendre, je te les dirais. »

Quand il me soulève dans ses bras, je m'efforce de ne pas craquer.

Je l'aime, je l'aime tant, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de cette douceur, de cette gentillesse. De lui.

« Je les détestais, dis-je à mi-voix.

-Je sais.

-Mais ça fait quand même... »

Je me tais. Je ne dirais rien. Ca fait mal.

« Je sais, trésor. »

Je me cale confortablement dans ses bras. Et je me laisse porter jusqu'à la chambre.

« Je ne veux pas dormir. »

Il me dépose sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Hiei... »

Non, je ne veux pas dormir. Il en profiterais pour m'attaquer ou pour attaquer Kurama.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon Kitsu.

« Tu ne veux pas dormir, c'est ça?

-Hn.

-Parfait. »

Comment ça parfait? Il ne me fait pas la morale? Bizarre...

Sa langue est dans ma bouche et mes pensées se dilatent.

« Je sais parfaitement comment t'épuiser, trésor, dit-il alors que je reprends mon souffle. »

Oh oui, il le sait.

Et c'est à ce moment là que son côté yohko se manifeste. Quand il me fait l'amour bien trop lentement, torturant mes sens, me rendant fou, me faisant oublier ma peine, ma douleur pour ne me laisser que ce plaisir.

Il bouge très très lentement. Il effleure à peine ma peau.

« Je t'en prie, Kitsu... »

C'est trop lent. Mais je crie à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus en moi.

Quand il accélère enfin, c'est comme une vague qui me submerge.

Et je m'accroche à ses épaules comme un naufragé.

-----

« Je ne veux pas dormir... »

Mais sa voix est mêlée de fatigue et de satisfaction.

Je fouille dans mes cheveux et en sort un long brin d'herbe.

« Regardes Hiei. Si j'attache une extrémité à ton poignet et l'autre au mien, si tu fais un mauvais rêve, tu me réveilleras.

-Hn. »

Il tend sa main et j'enroule l'herbe autour de son poignet. Et il fait de même avec le mien.

Et j'ai cette idée saugrenue qui me vient en tête. On dirait un rituel. Nous sommes en quelque sorte liés.

« On est attaché l'un à l'autre, murmure Hiei. »

Les idées saugrenues ne sont pas ma prérogative, on dirait.

« Pour toujours, conclut-il avant de fermer les yeux. »

Il ne les ouvre que ce matin, quand je le réveille avec un baiser.

Il s'étire comme un chat et il reprend sa place dans mes bras.

« Ca a marché. Ton truc avec l'herbe.

-Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui? »

Il sourit doucement, tendrement.

Et quand il sourit comme ça, je ne peux que lui dire:

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Kitsu. Mais... »

Il agite son poignet.

« Tu voudrais bien me libérer?

-Hum, j'hésite. Quand je trouve un trésor, je le garde. »

Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« Libères-moi... Maintenant!

-Hiei? »

Il me pousse, arrache le brin d'herbe, se lève et se précipite dans la salle de bain dont il claque la porte.

« Hiei? Hiei? »

Il y a un silence puis il dit voix tremblante et grave.

« Je vais bien. »

Il sort enfin, je le regarde et j'hésite. Il est vraiment très pâle et ses yeux sont comme fiévreux.

J'effleure son front mais il n'est pas plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il pousse ma main avec les lèvres serrées. De douleur, de colère? Je ne saurais le dire, il baisse la tête et grogne:

« Je vais voir ton médecin. Mais y'a intérêt à ce qu'il me soigne! Vite et bien! »

Nous déménageons dans la matinée.

Enki a fait préparer un étage dans une aile de sa résidence pour nous.

Quand nous arrivons, je constate qu'il y a de nombreux yohkais qui se sont réfugiés dans la ville.

C'est aussi bien, autant être noyé dans la masse.

Hiei a passé son temps à surveiller sa soeur du coin de l'oeil. Et Tohya ne la lâche pas d'une semelle.

Yukina n'a aucune expression sur le visage, elle semble calme. En fait, elle est comme éteinte, presque sans vie.

Pourquoi veulent-ils s'en prendre à elle? Si c'était pour les pierres que les koorimés sont capables de produire, ça se comprendrait mais ce n'est même pas ça.

Les hunters n'étaient là que pour tuer.

Nous nous arrêtons pour voir l'état de Koenma.

Je sens Hiei qui se recule. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Yusuke et Kuwabara arrivent avec un homme, plutôt grand et jeune, portant de fines lunettes.

A la blouse blanche, je suppose que c'est là le docteur.

« Hé! Ralentissez un peu! hurle Yusuke, les bras chargés d'une mallette et d'une pile de dossiers en équilibre précaire. Et expliquez-moi pourquoi je dois me taper à porter tout ça!

-Parce que t'es un mazoku, que tu peux sans doute soulever plus de deux cents fois ton poids et que je n'ai pas envie de me choper un lumbago, répond le médecin sur un ton ironique.

-C'est tout comme raison? peste Yusuke.

-C'est pas assez? Alors, je vais rajouter que je suis coincé dans ce monde, que je suis limite exploité et que je suis de très très mauvaise humeur. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Hiei. Et je commence à penser que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Deux sales caractères qui se rencontrent, ça ne peut que créer des étincelles. Et du côté de Hiei, ça peut même se transformer en incendie.

« Ca va, ça va, dit Yusuke en reprenant sa prise sur la pile de dossiers. J'vous pose ça où?

-Dans la pièce à côté, j'en ai fait mon cabinet. »

Yukina s'incline au passage de l'homme.

« Uméda-san, bonjour. »

Il la regarde.

« Tu passes me voir après, dit-il. »

Je trouvais que Yukina n'était pas en forme et ce type, en un seul regard, l'a bien senti.

Il s'approche de Koenma, vérifie les fonctions vitales et ajuste la pompe à morphine.

« Vous diminuez les doses? »

Il me regarde, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Petit à petit, oui. Il a passé le stade critique. Je lui injecte un calmant quand il s'agite trop. Mais il dit toujours la même chose. »

Il se tourne vers Yukina.

« Vous êtes au courant?

-Comment ne pas l'être? Je sais, oui. Elles sont mortes. Et elle est encore sous le choc. »

J'acquiesce.

« Yukina est la dernière, dis-je.

-Pas exactement, il y a aussi son frère. Et je suppose que c'est le petit démon de feu qui ne vous quitte pas des yeux. Adorable comme sa soeur, d'ailleurs. »

Koenma marmonne à ce moment.

« Ce n'est pas un nom, c'est un code. »

Le docteur Uméda me regarde.

« Vous avez une idée de ce que ça veut dire?

-Peut-être. Docteur, heu... Est-ce que vous pourriez examiner Hiei? dis-je en désignant du menton mon amant.

-Dès que j'ai fini avec Koenma et que j'ai vu Yukina.

-Merci. »

Je me recule et revient vers Hiei. C'est exact, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

Je l'entraîne hors de la chambre. Et nous rejoignons Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« C'est dingue, dit Yusuke en sortant du cabinet. Ce mec a des dossiers sur presque tous les genres de yohkais.

-Normal, il les étudie depuis l'ouverture du portail, commente Kuwabara.

-Yusuke, dis-je. J'ai eu une idée. Ce que dit Koenma, que c'est un code.

-Je pige que dalle.

-Daburu Key. Double clé. Ce n'est pas un nom, c'est un code.

-Attends deux minutes, Kurama, coupe Kuwabara. Koenma a dit que c'était vivant, un yohkai probablement. Et je peux te certifier que je ressens toujours cette énergie.

-Toujours cachée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, ce qui irait avec ton hypothèse de démon parasite.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas un yohkai, je suppose juste que Daburu Key est un code pour le désigner de la part du royaume. Et que ce qu'il ouvre, il doit bien ouvrir quelque chose, c'est ça que redoute Enma.

-Ca paraît logique, dit Yusuke. Mais ça nous avance pas des masses. On est toujours incapable de le repérer.

-Rhaa, fait Kuwabara. Pourtant, je le sens! C'est vraiment frustrant. Et toi, nabot?

-Crétin de ningen! Mais non, je ne repère rien, admet Hiei. Mon jagan est totalement inutile, je sais pas pourquoi. »

Moi, j'ai bien la réponse mais Hiei a accepté de voir le médecin, pas besoin de souligner encore sa faiblesse actuelle.

« Bon, dit Yusuke, il faut voir Enki, Mukuro et Yomi pour mettre au point la défense. On y va? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Hiei va voir le médecin et Yukina aussi.

-Oh, bien. »

Avant que Kuwabara s'en aille, je l'attrape par la manche.

« T'es sûr de ce type, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu l'as vu, non? Il assure dans son boulot. Yukina peut te le dire. »

Elle hoche la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Quoi? s'écrie Hiei. Pourquoi t'es allé voir ce type? Tu as été malade?

-Mais non! C'était pour ses recherches, Uméda voulait voir une koorimé, j'ai demandé à Yukina.

-T'as envoyé ma soeur se faire tripoter par un inconnu? Mais je vais te buter, espèce d'abruti!

-De un, je ne savais pas que c'était ta soeur à l'époque! rétorque Kuwabara. Et de deux, y'a pas de souci, le doc est gay! »

Ca semble calmer Hiei. Mais tout d'un coup, je percute et je m'exclame:

« Mais je ne laisse pas Hiei avec ce type! Hors de question!

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Kurama, dit Kuwabara, il n'y a que toi pour vouloir de ce sale nain pyromane psychotique.

-C'est qui que tu vexes, débile profond! »

Un rire nous parvient. Le docteur Uméda referme la porte de la chambre de Koenma et nous regarde, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes.

« Bon, si vous avez fini, j'examine d'abord Yukina, ça ne sera pas long. Ensuite, je verrais son frère. Hum, il est vraiment adorable. »

Il me fixe avec un léger sourire en disant ces mots. Et je crois que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier son sens de l'humour à ce type.

« Bon, Kuwa, tu t'amènes? crie Yusuke à l'autre but du couloir.

-J'arrive. »

Uméda laisse Yukina entrer dans son cabinet improvisé et referme la porte.

Je m'installe sur le banc.

« Hiei? Assieds-toi si tu veux. »

Il me regarde. Et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il garde ses distances, il me surprend en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou et en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

« Hiei, dis-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Enki a... Enki a envoyé des hommes pour les enterrer.

-Yusuke me l'a dit.

-Ah. »

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi.

« Kitsu... Et si c'est dans ma tête, si je suis vraiment fou?

-Je t'aime, Hiei. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublies pas.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Je sens son énergie qui fluctue légèrement.

Non, définitivement, ça ne peut pas être seulement dans sa tête.

Mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.

-----

J'ai une folle envie de cramer ce mec. Ca m'énerve. Et je maudis Kurama. J'ai envie de sortir de cette pièce pour le retrouver et je crois que j'hésiterais à lui crier dessus ou à me jeter dans ses bras pour ne plus ressentir le contact de cet homme sur mon corps.

Uméda m'a examiné pendant une bonne demie-heure et j'ai du faire un effort pour ne lui coller un coup de poing, je me suis contenté de grogner. Ses gestes étaient seulement professionnels mais ça m'énervait.

Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre que Kurama me touche.

Il m'a enfoncé une seringue dans le bras pour me prendre du sang, me demandant si ça faisait mal. Mais il me prend pour qui?

Je me suis installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Lui est assis à un bureau et m'interroge maintenant. Je réponds rageusement et j'ai l'impression que ça le fait rire.

Au bout d'un moment, il me demande clairement :

« Vous êtes un enfant des femmes des glaces, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma mère en était une. »

Mon regard se tourne vers l'extérieur. Elles sont toutes mortes.

« Mais je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec elle. J'ai hérité de tous les traits de… l'homme comme dit la légende.

-Et bien la légende se trompe.

-Quoi ? »

Je le regarde mais il a les yeux baissés sur des papiers devant lui.

« La reproduction des yohkais n'est pas si éloignée de celle des humains, explique-t-il.

-Pas pour les koorimés.

-Je sais, elles se reproduisent par parthénogenèse.

-Partho-quoi ?

-Seules, elles se reproduisent seules. Deux gamètes de leur corps fusionnent pour donner un nouvel individu, c'est le cas de Yukina. »

J'aimerais bien savoir où est-ce qu'il veut en venir parce que je ne comprends rien.

« Et alors ?

-Alors, vous ne pouvez pas être le seul produit de votre père.

-Ce n'est pas mon père ! »

Il semble ne pas relever mon intervention.

« Il faut bien deux gamètes pour produire une cellule-œuf et il est impossible que ces deux gamètes proviennent de votre… géniteur, elles ne pourraient pas fusionner puisqu'il n'avait pas la capacité de se reproduire seul. Vous tenez donc aussi bien de votre mère que de lui.

-Conneries ! Regardez-moi ! Je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec…

-Récessivité, répond-il. »

Evidemment, un mot pareil, ça explique tout pour lui. Mais pour moi, c'est du charabia.

Et je vais vraiment le cramer !

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gènes des femmes des glaces sont presque tous récessifs – elles ont été longtemps isolées –, ils ne s'expriment pas et c'est ceux de votre pè… de votre géniteur qui ont pris le dessus. »

Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment.

Ce qu'il vient de me dire… Je regarde encore par la fenêtre.

Je me sens mal. Je croyais, j'ai cru que je n'avais pas de lien de sang avec Hina, ni avec Yukina. Mais… J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Et d'après vos symptômes, vous avez hérité d'une part non négligeable des femmes des glaces.

-Laquelle ? »

Il me le dit. Et ces mots ne veulent rien dire. Ils sont totalement absurdes.

Et je vais le buter.

-----

J'ai pris le temps de ramener Yukina dans sa chambre. Quand je reviens devant le cabinet, j'entends une voix que je connais très bien.

« Je vais te tuer, espèce de charlatan ! »

Vu le ton de la voix, il est bien possible que Hiei mette ses menaces à exécution.

Je me précipite dans la pièce.

Le docteur est confortablement enfoncé dans un fauteuil face à un bureau, Hiei est dos à la fenêtre et il fulmine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hiei pose la main sur la poignée de son épée, il tremble de colère.

« Ce type est un imposteur ! Il y connaît rien, rage mon trésor.

-Je suis sûr de mon diagnostic, rétorque le docteur calmement.

-Tu parles ! Il est pourri, ton diagnostic.

-Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir, ok. Mais c'est la vérité. »

Le docteur Uméda ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Et je crois qu'il est inconscient du danger.

« Je vais te buter ! crie Hiei. »

Je le retiens, je n'ai rien compris à la situation mais mieux vaut calmer le jeu.

« Arrêtez de sourire! Et dîtes-moi ce dont souffre Hiei. »

Le docteur me regarde.

« Il n'est pas malade, il est juste…

-Tu dis ce mot, je t'éclate !

-Juste quoi ?

-Rien du tout ! C'est des conneries !

-Des conneries ? Et vos symptômes alors ?

-Je n'ai pas de symptômes ! »

Le docteur se tourne vers moi.

« Ecoeurement face à la nourriture et fringales inhabituelles ? »

Je hoche la tête. C'est à peu près ça.

« Fatigue ?

-Oui.

-Nausées? »

Ce matin encore, Hiei s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça?

« Je crois, oui.

-Sautes d'humeur ?

-Je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeur ! hurle Hiei.

-Heu… En ce qui concerne Hiei, c'est plutôt son comportement habituel. Quoique…

-Kitsu !

-Non, c'est vrai que tu…

-C'est faux de toutes façons ! crie-t-il. C'est juste dans ma tête. »

Uméda sourit.

« C'est pas vraiment au niveau de la tête que ça se situe. »

Hiei s'agite dans mes bras et je le crois prêt à étrangler le médecin. Je le serre un peu plus fort.

Il se retourne.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, kitsuné pervers ! accuse-t-il.

-De ma faute ? »

Je ne comprends pas mais la colère de Hiei s'est subitement retournée contre moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

Le docteur fait une pause, sourit.

« Hiei attend un bébé. »

Là, je crois que quelque chose a dû m'échapper. En fait, je crois que je suis en train de rêver.

« Vous êtes vraiment docteur ? dis-je. Ou vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une boîte de céréales. Parce que c'est impossible. Hiei est un homme et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Il sourit encore et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Honnêtement, avant que je ne rencontre des yohkais, je me serais foutu de la gueule de la personne qui m'aurait dit que le makai existait, dit-il. J'avais tort. Et que Hiei soit enceinte n'est pas si surprenant que ça. Tiens, je me demande si ça se met au masculin, enceint? Ca ne sonne pas très bien.»

Je suis complètement ailleurs quand il m'explique que Hiei tient cette capacité des femmes des glaces. C'est logique, d'accord mais… Bon sang, c'est impossible !

« Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est que Hiei peut se reproduire seul, comme les koorimés ?

-Non, pas exactement. Il n'a que la moitié de ce pouvoir, c'est à dire que… Vous allez être papa, Kurama. Félicitations. »

J'essaye de ne pas décrocher mais c'est difficile. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce que je ressens.

Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai cette inquiétude qui m'habite, cette inquiétude pour Hiei qui me ronge. Et en fait, c'est... Il... Oh, mon dieu! Il va avoir un bébé. Notre bébé!

Les battements de mon coeur se sont légèrement accélérés.

J'ai vécu des siècles. Et ce n'est que depuis que je suis avec Hiei que j'ai songé à une famille, sans lui dire bien évidemment. Je pensais qu'on verrait ça plus tard.

Hiei gigote toujours dans mes bras. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de couvrir son visage de baisers, de lui dire que je l'aime. Je suis dans cet état second que seule une émotion immense peut provoquer.

Pour la maîtriser, je me tourne vers des aspects pratiques.

« Mais Hiei n'a pas d'utérus pour accueillir le fœtus, non ?

-Je suppose l'existence d'organes féminins internes…

-JE SUIS UN MEC !

-Ou d'une matrice qui remplirait le même rôle que l'utérus, continue Uméda sans se soucier de Hiei. Seulement…

-Seulement ?

-Et bien, l'accouchement est impossible par voie naturelle. Donc, il faudra envisager…

-Une césarienne ?

-Tout à fait. »

Hiei s'était peu à peu calmé mais ce n'était que provisoire.

« On s'en fout de tout ça ! s'écrie-t-il. Comment on se débarrasse de ce truc ? »

Je me penche vers lui et tourne sa tête vers moi.

« Trésor, ce n'est pas un truc mais un fœtus. Et on va réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'on veut faire, d'accord. »

Il me regarde, l'air mauvais.

« On voit bien que t'es pas à ma place ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ! »

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et j'admets mes sentiments sans aucune hésitation.

C'est peut-être surprenant, impossible, improbable mais c'est réel. Et bon dieu, oui, je suis heureux !

« Oui, ça me fait plaisir. »

Ses yeux se ferment à demi sous la rage.

« Hiei, tu vas avoir notre enfant. Le tien et le mien. Et oui, ça me fait plaisir.

-Ton enfant ? L'enfant de Kurama… »

Je le vois dire ces mots doucement comme s'il réalisait ce qu'ils veulent dire. Son visage prend un air rêveur pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, c'est une expression de peur qui s'affiche.

« Mon enfant aussi… Non ! NON ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

Il est au bord des larmes. C'était donc ça, ces crises de larmes que je ne comprenais pas.

Je le serre contre moi.

« Kitsu, dit-il en hoquetant. Je ne veux pas. Pardon mais…

-Chut, trésor. Tout va bien…

-NON ! Tout ne va pas bien ! »

Puis soudainement, il me frappe. Pas excessivement fort, heureusement, mais ça fait quand même mal.

« C'est de ta faute, stupide kitsuné ! De ta faute ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

Il cogne de plus en plus fort, martelant ma poitrine de ses poings. J'attrape ses poignets pour l'arrêter mais il se débat en hurlant.

« Je veux que vous l'enleviez ! crie-t-il. Tout de suite ! »

Ses poings se desserrent et il tombe dans mes bras avec une grimace de souffrance. Son énergie vient de monter pour redescendre en flèche.

Et il est complètement somnolant.

Je le retiens et le soulève dans mes bras. Il remue en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ça fait ça ? Pourquoi il est si faible ?

-En théorie ? fait le docteur Uméda.

-Oui.

-Et bien, détrompez-moi si je me plante mais tous les deux, vous ne feriez pas partie des yohkais les plus puissants du makai ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Hum, alors imaginez l'énergie que ce fœtus demande…

-C'est le bébé qui consume la force de Hiei ?

-En théorie ? Oui.

-Mais ça ne risque pas de le tuer ? »

Ma joie se dissipe d'un coup. Mais Uméda me rassure d'un sourire.

« Non. A condition qu'il mange bien, qu'il se repose et… Vous ne connaissez pas un moyen pour lui donner de l'énergie ? »

Je pose la main sur le ventre de Hiei et lui transmet un peu de puissance.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait servi à grand chose. Mais quelques instants après, son sommeil semble plus paisible.

« Ca marche, dit le docteur. Je vous conseille de le faire souvent. Et nous allons faire des examens supplémentaires pour déterminer l'âge du foetus. Une échographie aussi.»

Je hoche la tête et ma main s'est posée sur le ventre de Hiei.

Mon trésor va avoir un bébé. Je savoure cette phrase, cette idée.

Ma joie s'estompe légèrement.

Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment de la rage que Hiei a manifesté un peu plus tôt, c'était de la peur.

Il était terrifié. Totalement terrifié.

Pourtant, je suis heureux. Et je me demande si j'en ai le droit.

-----

A suivre...

Voilà la grande révélation! Je sais, c'est super bizarre. Je dois dire qu'avant, je n'aimais pas trop les fics où Kurama (la plupart du temps, c'est Kurama) se retrouvait enceinte (je ne sais décidément toujours pas si on le met au masculin ou pas...). Et puis, j'ai lu une fic en anglais qui était super sympa. Donc, j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Et évidemment, ça tombe sur Hiei (niark, niark, niark...).

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop nul.

Réponses à vos reviews:

Koorimé: merci d'être toujours là! Et oui, il y a encore Higesu et le père de Hiei. Ils deviendront un peu plus présents dans les chapitres futurs.

Kitsuné: Bon, ça y'est. tu as la réponse aux pertes d'énergies de Hiei. Hum, ton avis?

Lilirara: Hum, géniallissime... (rougit), heu, faut le dire vite quand même. Je suis très impatient de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et si de génialissime, je ne passe pas à nullissime.

Addry: Salut mon vieux! T'en avais marre que je t'ennuie au téléphone avec mes fics, c'est ça? Désolé de t'avoir déjà raconté toute l'intrigue...

Merci à tous!

A plus et laissez des reviews.


	7. Chapitre Six

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : Bon, je vois que mon idée n'a pas fait l'unanimité (déprime, déprime) et que certains sont perplexes...mais bon heureusement, d'autres ont apprécié, donc, je continue! Heu, en fait, j'aurais quand même continué.

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Six**

**-----**

Kurama est venu nous rejoindre sans Hiei.

« Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ben, comment il va?

-Il faut faire d'autres examens, dit-il en souriant. »

Je me tourne vers Kuwabara. Il hausse les sourcils. Lui aussi semble trouver l'attitude de Kurama assez étrange.

« Et c'est... grave?

-Hein?

-Je te demandais si c'était grave!

-Ah oui. Euh non. En fait, si... hum, on peut parler d'autre chose?

-Ouais. Pourquoi t'as un brin d'herbe attaché au poignet? »

Il lève sa main.

« Ah ça. Juste un moyen de surveiller Hiei. »

Il s'avance dans la salle, salue les autres d'un hochement de tête et s'installe.

« Il est bizarre, non? dis-je.

-Ouais. Mais il dégage une aura de béatitude totale, commente mon amant. Hiei doit aller bien finalement.

-On dirait plutôt qu'il est shooté.

-Pas le genre de Kurama. Non, il est juste heureux.

-Ou ton docteur lui a fait une lobotomie. »

Kuwabara me sourit.

« Alors, je lui demanderais de faire la même chose pour toi si je peux te voir aussi heureux.

-Pff. Si tu voulais me voir heureux, il ne fallait pas me jeter cette nuit!

-T'avais besoin de repos. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'évitait.

-Oh, ça va. T'es raté une bonne occasion, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

-Très bien, j'espère juste que la même occasion se présentera ce soir. »

Je le regarde.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler, espèce d'idiot. Tout le monde nous attend! »

Il sourit et s'installe autour de la table.

Ils ont déjà déballé des cartes du makai. Et Yomi discute stratégie avec Kurama. Enfin, Yomi parle et Kurama écoute d'un air absent, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Les deux portails principaux sont marqués. Celui qui mène au ningenkai, juste entre mon domaine et celui de Mukuro, et celui qui mène au royaume, qui se trouve au sous-sol dans cette bâtisse.

D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas ça. On pourrait se faire surprendre n'importe quand.

Je pose le doigt sur la carte.

« Ce portail, y'a aucun risque?

-Aucun, répond Enki. Il semble que les portails permanents ne reçoivent plus d'attaques. Ils vont sans doute ouvrir des portails ailleurs. C'était prévisible.

-Et on sait pas où. »

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point le makai était immense. Ils peuvent arriver n'importe où, n'importe quand et le temps qu'on s'en rendre compte, ils seront déjà à l'intérieur de la place.

Yomi nous interrompt.

« Il y a des grandes zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. Ce Daburu Key tout d'abord. S'il est si dangereux, pourquoi personne n'en a jamais entendu parler. C'est impossible de garder un secret comme ça dans le makai.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un nom, c'est un code, murmure Kurama.

-Et le rapport avec les femmes des glaces? Il y en a un. Le royaume ne tue pas sans raison. Ils ont toujours agi de façon logique pour garder le contrôle sur le makai. Leurs actions sont calculées.

-Ton hypothèse, Yomi?

-Enma a déjà agi comme ça dans le passé. Quand il ne peut pas éliminer une menace, il supprime ceux qui pourraient la déclencher.

-Mais les koorimés ne sont pas à la recherche de pouvoir, dis-je. »

Et je me souviens soudainement des mots de Koenma, de l'enregistrement. Daburu Key, un pauvre type qui ne correspondrait pas à sa vision du monde.

Il y a un but caché de la part d'Enma. Avant aussi, le fait de faire des lavages de cerveaux aux yohkais, de les envoyer tuer des humains, tout ça avait pour but de justifier l'existence du royaume.

Maintenant, quel est le but? Je secoue la tête. Je n'y comprend rien.

« Ce serait plus simple si on trouvait ce Key, dit Mukuro.

-Comme si on avait pas essayé.

-De toutes façons, ils viendront ici, reprend Yomi. Parce que Yukina est là et qu'elle est la dernière à posséder le sang des femmes des glaces. »

Kurama lève la tête brusquement et semble paniqué.

« Non. Non, elle n'est pas la seule. Il y a aussi Hiei.

-Hiei ne partage pas le sang des femmes de glaces, coupe Mukuro. Selon la légende...

-La légende est fausse, dit Kurama. D'après Uméda, Hiei possède les gènes des koorimés. Et il peut peut-être aussi se servir du pouvoir de Key. »

-Mais ça, le royaume l'ignore, fait Kuwabara. Koenma a détruit nos dossiers. Enma ne sait pas qu'il y a aussi Hiei. »

C'est vrai. Mais il n'y a pas que Koenma qui connaît le secret de Hiei, il y a Botan aussi. Et elle est là-bas.

« Botan, murmure Kurama comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. »

Il y a un léger silence. Je serre les poings.

Je n'ai pas voulu penser à elle.

« Elle ne leur dira rien, dit Kuwa sur un ton incertain.

-Pas de son plein gré, non. Mais... »

Je ne veux pas le savoir! Bordel! Pas Botan! C'est une des leurs, ils n'oseraient pas! Mais ce qu'ils ont fait à Koenma...

Koenma, comment a-t-il pu la laisser?

Je lui en veux tout d'un coup. Parce que c'était inutile. Nos dossiers sont peut-être perdus mais qui nous connaît mieux que Botan?

Il a ordonné de fermer le portail, il l'a laissée là-bas.

Je déteste cette affaire. Je déteste être obligé d'attendre et de subir les coups un par un sans pouvoir riposter.

D'abord Koenma et Botan. Ensuite les femmes des glaces. Et après? Yukina et Hiei?

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on a perdu le maigre avantage que l'on avait, dit Enki.

-Pas tout à fait, rétorque Mukuro. Ils nous craignent toujours. Sinon, ils auraient attaqué depuis longtemps. »

Kurama se lève, son bracelet fait d'herbe vient de s'agiter légèrement.

« Je... Je retourne auprès de Hiei. Kuwabara, où est Yukina?

-Dans sa chambre, tout va bien, je la surveille.

-Merci. »

Il quitte la pièce.

La réunion se poursuit sans lui. Et nous organisons la défense.

J'évite de regarder Kuwabara.

Il n'a pas compris. Hier soir, j'ai cru maîtriser la situation et il l'a retourné à son avantage.

Et c'est énervant. Bien sûr que j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras, j'adore me retrouver contre ce torse musclé, respirer son parfum.

Mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contrôle. Et c'est pourtant ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'il me fait l'amour.

J'ai cette foutue impression de ne plus être un mec! D'être faible.

Lui, me donner de la force? Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je détaille son visage, mon regard s'abaisse vers son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules.

Ses épaules larges que j'aime mordre.

Oh bordel! Mais à quoi je pense! On est en plein milieu d'une réunion stratégique!

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai rien suivi.

« Ok, je vais le faire, dit Kuwa.

-Hein? Faire quoi?

-Explorer l'esprit de Koenma.

-T'es malade! »

Il secoue la tête.

« Il est le seul à savoir ce qui se passe. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir lire son esprit.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as lu celui de Hiei, tu as ressenti sa douleur. Et il était dans un état bien moins pire que Koenma!

-Je le sais. Je risque de me prendre sa douleur en pleine gueule. Mais c'est le risque à courir. »

Il me fixe.

« Fais-moi confiance, chaton. Pour une fois. »

Je remballe mes protestations mais mes poings se sont serrés sous la table.

-----

Quand je me réveille, il fait encore jour, je n'ai donc pas dormi très longtemps.

Je sors du lit. Kurama m'a déshabillé et mes vêtements sont pliés sur une chaise non loin.

J'attrape mon pantalon et l'enfile.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je... Je n'arrive pas à le fermer!

Et je me rappelle. Le bébé. Je...

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû faire un rêve. C'est ça, c'est encore ce connard d'Higesu qui m'a fait faire un de ces rêves débiles. Je ne suis pas...

J'effleure mon ventre de la main. Et je sens une autre présence, une autre puissance qui grignote la mienne.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne veux pas.

Dans un cri de rage, je balance le reste des vêtements sur le sol, suivi de la chaise. Je renverse une petite table.

Je croise mon reflet dans un miroir. Dans ce corps, il y a cette chose. En moi, il y a ce bébé.

D'un coup de poing, je brise cette image.

Et je me laisse tomber sur le sol aux milieux des débris de verres. Ca me coupe les genoux mais je m'en fiche. Ma main saigne, ça m'est égal.

Je suis un péché, une abomination. Je n'aurais jamais dû naître.

Je ne suis que le résultat d'un viol, d'un acte horrible perpétré par ce type. Il n'y a rien de bon qui peut venir de moi. Rien.

Et surtout pas un enfant. Un enfant... Qui me ressemblerait. Qui serait comme moi.

J'attrape la chaise renversée devant moi et je l'envoie valdinguer dans le mur.

« Hiei ! Qu'est-ce...

-C'est de ta faute !

-Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, tu saignes ! Viens, je vais te soigner.

-Non ! »

Il s'approche vers moi doucement. Il a encore ce regard inquiet.

« Ne me touches pas ! »

Mais trop tard, il m'a soulevé dans ses bras.

Et le contact de son corps me calme immédiatement.

Je me mets à pleurer lamentablement sur son épaule.

« Je suis l'enfant d'un viol. Je suis maudit. Et je ne veux pas... »

Je murmure ces mots trop vite pour que Kurama puisse les comprendre.

« Chut, trésor... Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Non à la fin. Rien ne va. Rien du tout. Higesu est en vie, mon père aussi. Elles sont mortes.

Et moi, moi, je...

« Lâches-moi!

-Trésor... Du calme. »

Il me pose sur le lit mais me serre toujours dans ses bras.

« Lâches-moi ou je te crame!

-Non! Je ne te laisserais plus seul face à tes peurs.

-Dégage! Je te déteste!

-Ca m'est égal, moi je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ces mots agissent comme un sort. J'arrête de le repousser. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il me libère de ses bras.

Et sans un mot, il m'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bains où il lave mes écorchures.

« Hiei... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ce bébé est là. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je n'en veux pas! »

Ses yeux s'assombrissent légèrement. Il... Ca lui fait de la peine!

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est heureux. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Je me mords les lèvres. Il est heureux. Et qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

J'ai peur. J'ai peur de cette chose que je porte en moi. De cet enfant. De mon image qui se reflétera dans cet être.

Je baisse la tête. Sa main vient de caresser mon ventre.

« Arrêtes!

-Hiei, je t'aime. Et que tu attendes notre enfant, pour moi, c'est... C'est quasiment de l'ordre d'un miracle! Et c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas déborder de joie. Par contre, si j'étais à ta place, je sais que je serais aussi un peu effrayé. »

Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas effrayé, je suis mort de peur.

« Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps... »

Non, il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de sentir son énergie lui échapper, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de savoir que dans mon ventre, cette chose bouffe mon énergie comme un parasite.

« Habilles-toi maintenant, trésor. »

J'éclate d'un rire agressif.

« M'habiller ? Regardes ! Je n'arrive même pas à boucler ces satanées ceintures !

-Oh...

-Oh quoi ? »

Il me regarde.

« Rien, je vais te trouver d'autres vêtements. Attends ici. Tu ne bouges pas, hein?

-Est-ce que je peux faire autrement? »

Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Je détourne la tête et écourte le baiser sans qu'il en prenne ombrage.

« Kitsu?

-Oui, trésor.

-Les autres... tu leur as dit?

-Non. Tu veux...

-Tu ne leur dis rien, compris? Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent! Je ne veux pas!

-Très bien. Mais... »

Il effleure mon ventre de sa main.

« Tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment. »

Il gagne la porte et sort.

Il ne comprendra pas, je le sais.

A cause de son amour pour moi. A cause? Je shoote encore une fois dans la chaise.

Kurama me dit toujours qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'aimera quoi qu'il arrive.

Je ne mérite pas cet amour mais je l'ai obtenu et c'est maintenant une chose trop précieuse pour que je puisse y renoncer.

J'en ai besoin. J'ai peut-être même plus besoin de lui que lui de moi.

Je ne lui apporte rien. Rien du tout. Alors qu'il me donne tout.

Tout cet amour, cette douceur, cette patience. Tout.

Je pose la main sur mon ventre.

Si seulement ce n'était que l'enfant de Kurama… Pas le mien. Peut-être alors que je pourrais l'aimer.

-----

« T'es sûr de toi? Hein? Hein? T'es sûr?

-Yusuke!

-Ca va, si on peut rien demander...

-Mais ça fait dix fois en cinq minutes que tu me demandes la même chose! »

Il râle un peu pour montrer son mécontentement et enfonce les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« C'est juste que ça craint.

-Ou que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

Il ne dément même pas. Et ça me peine vraiment.

Je sais que je suis capable de le faire. Je sais aussi que je risque de déguster.

Mais c'est mieux que de rester à rien faire, à voir mon amant s'affaisser sous le poids qu'il est en train de se poser sur les épaules.

Je l'arrête en passant ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean et l'attire vers moi.

« Kuwa! Putain, on est en plein milieu d'un couloir! »

Je tire encore un peu et son dos vient se plaquer contre mon torse.

« Chaton, je crois que y'a pas une personne ici qui ignore la nature de notre relation. Les yohkais aussi semblent friands de potins.

-C'est pas une raison pour s'exhiber! »

Je lui relève le menton, me penche et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Tu te rappelles l'époque du collège?

-Ouais, évidemment.

-On se battait presque tous les jours.

-Rectification, Kuwa. Tu te faisais latter tous les jours. »

Je souris et mordille son cou.

« T'étais à moitié yohkai, j'avais aucune chance!

-Pas à cet époque! T'étais nul, c'est tout. »

Je le fais se retourner pour qu'il me fasse face.

« En tous cas, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé. Peu importe tous les coups que je me prends, c'est toujours de la gnognotte comparé au tiens. Alors, c'est pas l'esprit de Koenma qui va me faire peur, ok? »

Il hoche la tête et se libère de mes bras. Mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

Je sais bien que je suis moins fort que lui. Et que je le resterais. Que je serais toujours à des kilomètres de sa puissance. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis faible ou fragile pour autant.

« Yusuke?

-Ah, Kurama.

-Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements?

-Heu, ouais, dans ma chambre.

-Merci. »

Je regarde Kurama et il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec son attitude.

D'habitude, il est le premier à exposer ses idées, à imaginer des plans. Bref, il est toujours le cerveau des opérations.

Mais là, à part Hiei, rien ne semble l'atteindre.

Ces deux-là, ils vivent rien que pour eux, c'en est presque trop exclusif.

« Je vais essayer de lire l'esprit de Koenma, dis-je. »

Il me fixe.

« Bonne chance. Tu fais attention, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes! J'espère choper des infos sur les koorimés. Dis-le au nabot.

-D'accord. Je... Il faut que j'y aille, Hiei est tout seul. »

Et il repart aussi vite. Nous, on continue d'avancer pour gagner la chambre de Koenma.

« Il va finir par le pourrir s'il continue comme ça, commente Yusuke.

-Ouais, comme s'il avait pas déjà un sale caractère.

-Hum. T'as pas eu l'impression que dernièrement, il est devenu pire encore?

-Bof, j'en connais un autre qu'est pas facile non plus.

-Hein? Tu parles de moi, là? »

Je souris.

« Mais je t'aime comme tu es, chaton. »

Il hausse les épaules et je n'ai même pas droit à un « moi aussi ».

J'attrape sa taille et le plaque contre le mur du couloir.

Je l'embrasse soudainement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent sous les miennes. Nos langues se rencontrent. Ma main se dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Et il me repousse à ce moment-là.

« Bordel, arrêtes ! Tu comprends pas que je n'aime pas ça ! »

C'est un choc sans précédent. Il n'aime pas ça ? Il n'aime pas quoi ?

« Putain, Yusuke. Ca... Ca... »

Je n'arrive pas à parler tellement je suis heurté.

Je recule d'un pas.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je... Merde, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime! Mais que tu puisses détester que je te touche, ça, non...

-C'est pas...

-C'est quoi que tu ressens pour moi? De la pitié? Ou t'avais juste envie de te faire sauter?

-Putain d'enfoiré! »

Il me chope par le col.

Je sais déjà que je suis en train de tout gâcher mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il vient de dire.

Et je comprends qu'il n'y a rien à gâcher parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu.

Juste une connerie de rêve. A la base, il n'y a eu que ça!

« Lâches-moi, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ! »

Je ricane tristement. Avec mon don, je n'ai même pas vu ça.

C'était pourtant clair. A part le sexe, il n'y avait rien !

« J'ai vraiment envie de te cogner, là maintenant Kuwa. Juste pour me défouler. Comme au temps du collège.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Tu sais très bien que je suis faible face à toi ! »

Il s'arrête, ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement.

« Faible! crie-t-il. C'est toi qui te sens faible? C'est pourtant moi qui écarte les cuisses, abruti! »

Quoi? Quoi? Mais quel est le rapport? Non, ce n'est quand même pas ça !

« Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que ça me fait? Non, bien sûr que non! Alors, viens pas me raconter des conneries ! »

J'arrive enfin à me dégager.

« Ravi d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi, dis-je en lui tournant le dos. Sinon, j'aurais continué à croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir comme un imbécile. »

Je fais quelques pas et m'arrête.

« Tu sais, Yusuke, je t'ai toujours fait l'amour parce que je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais trouver ça humiliant.

-Attends, Kuwa... Je... C'est pas... Enfin, si mais...

-Laisses tomber. T'as été parfaitement clair. C'est fini entre nous.»

Je continue à marcher et je sais qu'il ne bouge pas, qu'il ne me rattrapera pas. Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas me dire qu'il est désolé.

Et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas faire demi-tour pour m'excuser.

Je suis anéanti, totalement anéanti.

Pourtant, j'aurais du le savoir. J'aurais du comprendre.

Le fait qu'il ne me dise jamais « je t'aime », qu'il ne soit jamais tendre, qu'il me repousse sans arrêt. Jusqu'à sa façon d'étouffer ses cris quand on fait l'amour comme s'il avait honte.

Mais à quoi je m'attendais? Il n'était pas gay au départ !

Quand j'arrive à la chambre de Koenma, je me sens comme le plus misérable des hommes.

Rien ne peut me faire davantage de mal, alors j'approche une chaise du lit, je me laisse tomber dessus.

Je tends la main. C'est fini, c'est fini. Et merde! Même si je savais que ça pouvait se produire, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de mal!

Je pose la main sur le front de Koenma. Rien ne peut plus me blesser désormais.

-----

Notre départ précipité du ningenkai ne m'a pas permis d'emporter beaucoup d'affaires. Heureusement que Yusuke en avait déjà transporté un peu dans le makai.

Je sors de la chambre, une pile de vêtements sur les bras.

« Kurama? Je vous cherchais.

-Docteur.

-J'ai analysé le sang de Hiei. Selon mes calculs, sa grossesse date de deux mois et demi. »

Je le regarde et je me penche sur le papier qu'il tient.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, dis-je.

-Aucune. Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Parce que nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis un mois! C'est impossible que... »

Uméda fait une grimace.

« C'est pas le genre de nouvelle que j'aime apporter à mes patients, dit-il. Mais... si c'est comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas être...

-Mais c'est quand même impossible! dis-je. Hiei n'a jamais eu personne avant moi. Personne! Votre test est faux! »

Il regarde la feuille, relis les chiffres.

« Une idée de la durée de la gestation chez les koorimés et les démons de feu? demande-t-il.

-Pas la moindre. Chez les yohkais, en général, elle est proche de celle des humains, non?

-En général comme vous dîtes. »

Il pousse un soupir.

« Je vais refaire le test. Et on y verra plus clair avec l'échographie. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une sonnerie se fait entendre, venant de la poche de sa blouse.

« C'est quoi?

-Je dois y aller! »

Il se met à courir et se précipite dans les escaliers. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Deux mois et demi... C'est impossible, impossible.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je regarde Hiei. Sa taille est moins marquée qu'avant.

« Un problème? demande mon trésor soutenant mon regard.

-Non. Non, pas vraiment, dis-je en lui tendant les vêtements qu'il enfile. »

Il replie les jambes du jean pour les mettre à la bonne longueur.

Je le contemple. J'adore quand il est habillé humainement, il est encore plus craquant.

Cette première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, au domaine de Genkai, je m'en rappelle.

Il a accepté que je le touche avec tellement de facilité que ça m'a déconcerté quelques secondes. Mais il a accepté parce que c'était moi et personne d'autre.

Ce n'est pas de la fierté mal placée ou de la jalousie mais je suis persuadé d'avoir été son premier amant.

Non seulement il ne m'aurait pas menti à ce sujet mais en plus, j'ai été parfaitement capable de m'en apercevoir cette nuit-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je dois être en train de le déshabiller du regard depuis plusieurs minutes et il me fixe d'un air renfrogné. »

« Rien. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Je m'approche de lui et bascule sa tête en arrière avant d'attraper ses lèvres entre les miennes.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. »

Je le vois hésiter à me répondre. Et je l'embrasse encore.

« Je t'aime aussi, murmure-t-il en me repoussant. »

Il me délaisse et sort de la chambre.

« Où vas-tu?

-Voir ma soeur. »

Deux mois et demi. Impossible.

-----

Je rêve ou je viens de me faire plaquer? Nan, j'y crois pas. Je viens réellement de me faire plaquer?

Mais je vais vraiment le cogner, cet idiot!

Il... Il... Bon, d'accord, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir mais c'est ce que je fais toujours. Et il me connaît.

Et puis... Et puis, c'est lui qui a tout pris de travers! Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas qu'il me touche, enfin, si je l'ai dit.

Mais... Oh merde... Je le regarde partir.

Bouge tes pieds, rattrape-le! Allez!

C'est pas le moment de réfléchir, fonce comme tu le fais d'habitude.

Et rien, je suis toujours au milieu de ce couloir et il a disparu.

Ben cours! Cours, trouve-le, parle-lui, fais quelque chose!

J'ai beau me donner des conseils, mon corps n'obéit pas du tout.

Parce que je ne réalise vraiment pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'atteigne, brusquement. Je me sens seul, abandonné et...

Faible. Minable. Pathétique. Lamentable.

Il vient de me quitter, je suis seul.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste planté au milieu de ce couloir, attendant de le voir revenir, attendant de trouver le courage d'aller le retrouver.

Je ne savais pas que le temps s'allongeait indéfiniment lorsque qu'on vient de perdre la personne qu'on aime.

Je l'aime. Je... Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais dit!

Non, c'est pas possible, je dois lui avoir dit à un moment ou à un autre, non? C'est le genre de truc qu'on dit d'habitude.

Lui, il me l'a dit. Et à chaque fois, j'ai répondu « Moi aussi » comme si ça suffisait amplement.

Mais il a lu dans mes pensées, il ne savait alors je ne ressentais sans doute pas le besoin de lui dire.

Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots-là. Parce que je croyais que c'était acquis, que Kuwa était avec moi et que ça ne changerait pas. Jamais.

Est-ce que je ne me serais pas comporté comme le plus grand imbécile qui soit pour ne pas changer?

J'entends des pas précipités et je sursaute. Je me retourne et Uméda me croise en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Je le rattrape en quelques foulées.

« Y'a un problème avec Koenma! crie-t-il.

-Quoi? »

Qu'est-ce que Kuwa a encore foutu? Merde!

Je devance le doc, et j'ouvre la chambre violemment.

Les machines qui entourent Koenma sont toutes devenues folles, émettant des bruits stridents.

Et Kuwabara est sur le sol.

Non! Je l'attrape et le secoue.

« Kuwa? Kuwa? Putain réveilles-toi ou je te cogne! »

Ses paupières ne bougent pas.

Je savais que c'était de la connerie! Je savais que c'était dangereux!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? crie Uméda en arrivant près de Koenma. Réponds!

-J'en sais rien! Il devait juste lire son esprit.

-Merde, marmonne Uméda. »

Les machines se calment alors que le doc s'active. Et je serre toujours Kuwa contre moi.

Je vois la poitrine de Koenma s'élever et s'abaisser régulièrement sous l'oxygène insufflé artificiellement dans ses poumons.

Je respire moi aussi.

« Il va bien, dis-je. Tant mieux. Bravo, doc.

-Il ne va pas bien du tout! rétorque Uméda. Il est en mort cérébrale.

-Hein? »

Il ne réponds pas.

C'est quoi une mort cérébrale? C'est quoi?

Kuwa bouge enfin dans mes bras, il pousse un grognement et porte la main à sa tête.

Malgré la situation, je me mets à débiter tous les mots que j'ai tu avant.

Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je m'en fous! Il faut que je lui dise.

« Kuwa? Tu m'entends? Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il me regarde et son regard semble passer à travers moi.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça... J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour et... »

Un léger sourire vient de naître sur ses lèvres.

« Kuwa?

-Je viens de gagner mon pari.

-Quoi?

-J'avais parié que tu étais uké, mais Botan soutenait le contraire, que ça ne collait pas avec ton caractère. Tu viens de me faire gagner un dîner.

-Quoi? »

Ce qui est sans doute le seul mot que je peux dire puisque je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

Il sourit encore et son regard se tourne vers Uméda.

« Surtout ne me débranchez pas! dit-il. »

Il me pousse gentiment et se lève.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une carcasse vide mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir y retourner dès que je le pourrais. »

Je crois que mes yeux viennent de tomber et de rouler sur le sol tellement ils se sont écarquillés.

« Ko... Koenma? »

Il hoche la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Je rêve? Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver et c'est ce connard d'Higesu le responsable!

« Ca suffit! Montre-toi le blondinet, ça ne prend pas!

-Yusuke, c'est la réalité. Je suis vraiment Koenma.

-Mais oui bien sûr. Tu te fous de ma gueule? »

Il secoue la tête. Et j'essaie de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas détecté d'odeur bizarre. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être endormi non plus. Je... Je n'ai pas accès à un stade de conscience supérieure. Donc, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis vraiment réveillé.

Et que c'est un cauchemar cette réalité!

« Nan... Koenma?

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

-Où est Kuwa?

-Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop bousculé. Et qu'il est encore ébranlé. Mais il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ne pas m'inquiéter? Ne pas m'inquiéter?

Et je fais ça comment?

« On n'a pas le temps, dit Koenma. Tu peux appeler Hiei et Kurama? On ne tiendra pas très longtemps à deux dans ce corps. »

Le regard que je lui porte est sans doute toujours effaré parce qu'il s'avance vers moi et me tape sur l'épaule.

« Maintenant, Yusuke. Pas l'année prochaine.

-Hein? Heu, oui. »

Je le regarde encore. C'est Koenma qui est là, dans le corps de Kuwabara. Dans le corps de mon amant. Ex-amant.

Hé non, pas ex-amant! Hors de question de je le laisse me plaquer comme ça!

« Yusuke, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça. J'ai les pensées de Kuwabara qui m'influencent et je suis en train de commencer à te trouver sexy. Alors, par pitié, vas chercher Kurama et Hiei! »

Je le regarde toujours puis je souris.

« Kuwa, si tu m'entends. J'ai trois mots très spéciaux à te dire dès que tu seras... hum... seul.

-Dépêches-toi, bon sang! Et sors de cette pièce à reculons! J'ai pas envie de penser que t'as un joli...

-Stop! J'y vais! »

-----

« Koenma?

-Oui.

-Non, c'est vrai? Koenma?

-Bon, ça va! Oui, c'est moi. Asseyez-vous maintenant. »

Hiei regarde Koenma/Kuwabara et un sourire ironique vient se former sur ses lèvres.

« T'étais vraiment désespéré, commente-t-il. »

Je souris et je m'installe sur un fauteuil où Hiei vient me rejoindre, assis sur l'accoudoir.

Yusuke se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Botan? demande-t-il. »

Le visage de Kuwabara prend une expression peinée et coupable.

« Ils ont tiré sur nous et elle... Elle a été touchée par une boule d'énergie. Elle est tombée... Et elle s'est fait capturer...»

Il s'arrête. Malgré qu'il soit dans le corps de Kuwabara, le ton de la voix est exactement celui de Koenma, légèrement princier et en même temps enfantin. Même si ses mots sont tristes.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais donc vous en dire le maximum.

-Pourquoi les koorimés ? demande Hiei. Pourquoi ils les ont tuées ?

-Régulation de la population, répond Koenma.

-Hein? Ca veut dire quoi?

-Hiei, s'il te plait. »

Je pose la main sur son avant-bras.

« L'alerte lancée par le huitième sceau, le soi-disant danger, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'immédiat, c'est à plus long terme. »

Il s'arrête et comme personne ne l'interrompt, il reprend.

« Pour que vous compreniez, je suis obligé de remonter à une époque très lointaine. Il y a plus de dix mille ans, les femmes des glaces n'étaient pas isolées. Elles vivaient avec les autres yohkais. »

Je me penche en avant, ça, je l'ignorais et je vois que Hiei est pareillement intéressé.

« Et elles ont développé la capacité de se reproduire seules. Mais elles avaient toujours des relations avec les autres yohkais et il paraît qu'il y a eu beaucoup de naissances de jumeaux comme Hiei et Yukina. Et une légère augmentation du nombre de yohkais.

Mon père y a vu un problème parce que cette accroissement démographique n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ca lui a fait peur. Et...

Ca a été une chasse aux sorcières. Ils ont tué tous les enfants et une bonne partie des femmes des glaces. Les survivantes ont été enfermées dans ce château.

Et petit à petit, le massacre a été oubliée. Il n'est resté que les interdits que mon père leur avait imposés. De vivre en dehors du monde, de ne pas avoir de contact avec les autres yohkais... Et le fait que c'était un péché que de rompre ces règles, dit-il en regardant Hiei. »

Le visage de mon trésor est inexpressif.

Mais ses poings se sont serrés. Je le fais basculer sur mes genoux et il ne proteste pas, son regard toujours fixé sur Koenma.

« Les enfants mâles ont été considérés comme un péché. Pardon mais c'est le mot...

-Continue! ordonne Hiei sans broncher.

-C'est ce que mon père leur a fait croire. Et aussi le fait que les garçons n'avaient pas de lien avec elles et qu'ils devaient être supprimer. »

Je vois les lèvres se Hiei se pincer. Je connais son histoire. Le viol de sa mère, les sorts, la chute. Et je sais qu'il pense à ça maintenant.

« J'ai découvert à quoi servait les sceaux. C'était un moyen de prévenir le royaume de la venue d'un nouveau péché selon eux. »

Je serre un peu plus Hiei dans mes bras et demande:

« Elles étaient surveillées? »

Koenma hoche la tête.

« Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait sept sceaux, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'ils avaient tous été désactivés. J'ai poussé un peu mes recherches et les dates d'arrêt des six premiers correspondent aux dates de la mort des enfants mâles. Certains sont morts à cause de la chute, les autres n'ont pas survécu bien longtemps, tués par des yohkais. Des yohkais sans doute employés par mon père.

-Sauf Hiei, dis-je.

-Hiei était le septième sceau. Et il semblerait qu'une erreur se soit produite. Parce qu'ils t'ont déclaré mort. Selon le vieux rapport que j'ai trouvé, le hunter a déclaré que tu n'avais pas survécu à la chute.

-Pourquoi a-t-il menti? »

Koenma hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Aucune idée. Peut-être que c'était un type un peu plus sensible que les autres et qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à tuer un nouveau-né? »

A la mention de nouveau-né, je vois la main de Hiei se glisser furtivement sur son ventre et une grimace vient se placer sur son visage.

« Si je résume, fait Yusuke. Ils ont tué les koorimés tout simplement parce que l'une d'entre elles allait avoir des jumeaux ! Pourquoi maintenant? Alors que leur plan a si bien marché jusque là? »

Je jette un regard à Hiei, à sa main posée sur son ventre.

« Trésor... »

Il se tourne vers moi. Lui aussi vient de comprendre.

« Non..., souffle-t-il en secouant la tête. »

Sa main se crispe sur son ventre.

« Dakuru Key, continue Koenma. Ce n'était pas un nom, c'était un code.

-Double clé, c'est ça?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru mais c'était une mauvaise interprétation. Double K. Kodomo Koorimé. Enfant de femme des glaces. Et... Kuwabara? »

Koenma s'arrête. Et quand il reprend la parole, je devine que c'est Kuwabara qui parle.

« Ils n'ont pas réussi, dit-il. Ils n'ont pas éliminé la menace. L'enfant est toujours vivant! Bon dieu, c'est logique que je n'arrivais pas à le détecter! Ce n'est pas un démon parasite, c'est... »

Il fait une pause.

« Elles sont toutes mortes, n'est-ce pas? Alors, comment l'enfant peut être encore vivant?

-Yukina, dit Yusuke. »

Je m'apprête à parler mais Hiei secoue la tête, ses yeux sont agrandis l'angoisse provoquée par ce qu'il vient de réaliser.

« Pas possible, poursuit Kuwa. Toyha et elle en sont encore au stade de rougir quand ils se tiennent par la main.

-Ben qui alors? »

Les mains de Hiei sont venues s'accrocher à moi. L'expression sur son visage est effrayée. Et je suis encore étonné de voir cette frayeur se poser sur ses traits. Il n'arrive plus à cacher ses peurs. Et je sais combien c'est pire pour lui que de ne pas arriver à les maîtriser, de les montrer aux autres.

« Il faut les mettre au courant, trésor, dis-je en chuchotant.

-C'est... C'est de ma faute! Si elles sont mortes... »

Et les larmes commencent à perler à ses yeux et à rouler sur ses joues. Il passe rageusement le bras sur son visage pour les essuyer mais elles se remettent à couler de plus belle.

Yusuke et Kuwabara s'en aperçoivent et ils se font silencieux alors que les sanglots de Hiei résonnent dans la pièce.

« En fait, dis-je.

-Non!

-Trésor...

-Non! »

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains.

« Tu n'es pas responsable! C'est eux! C'est Enma!

-Responsable de quoi? demande Yusuke.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez? demande Koenma la voix ayant changée.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Non! »

Il a hurlé, il s'arrache maintenant de mes bras et sort de la pièce en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ce n'est pas une femme des glaces qui... C'est Hiei.

-Quoi, Hiei?

-C'est Hiei qui va avoir un bébé. »

Ils sont sans voix et je les comprends. Leurs regards vont vers la porte que Hiei a claqué quelques secondes auparavant.

« Et c'est arrivé comment ? questionne Yusuke.

-Je vais quand même pas te faire un dessin, non ?

-Rhaa, c'est pas ce que…

-Je sais, je sais. »

Et je leur répète les paroles du docteur Uméda. Et ils demeurent tout aussi étonnés.

« Ca explique pas mal de choses, dit Koenma.

-C'est à dire?

-Et bien, je suis sûr que mon père était au courant de cette capacité des enfants mâles et il a eu peur d'une explosion démographique. D'où la nécessité de supprimer tous les garçons.

-Mais il a oublié Hiei.

-En effet. »

Il baisse la tête et se masse les tempes.

« Je ne vais pas tenir encore bien longtemps, dit-il. Mais... ils doivent être au courant de l'existence de Hiei maintenant, je doute que Botan... »

Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et serre sa tête entre ses mains.

Il la relève brusquement en émettant un petit rire étrange.

« Si Hiei va avoir un bébé, ça veut dire qu'il est... J'ai gagné deux dîners! »

Il nous regarde.

« Vous me la retrouverez, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne va pas s'en tirer sans honorer ces paris... Elle ne peut pas.

-On la retrouvera, répond Yusuke.

-Bien. »

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'affaisser brusquement sur le canapé.

-----

Kuwa vient de se réveiller.

« Comment tu te sens?

-Mal à la tête mais au moins je suis seul là-dedans. »

Il se lève brusquement et vacille un peu.

« Hé! Demandes si t'as besoin d'aide, dis-je en lui prenant le bras. »

Il me repousse.

« Pas de ton aide à toi.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça?

-Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir. »

Il sort de la pièce. Et je le suis à distance jusque dans notre chambre.

Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, il prend enfin en compte ma présence.

« Tu fais quoi là?

-Comment ça je fais quoi? C'est aussi ma chambre, je te signale.

-C'est vrai. »

Il s'était laissé tombé sur le lit et il se relève, attrape un oreiller.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas?

-Squatter quelque part ailleurs.

-Attends Kuwa! Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je... je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Donc, enfin, tu vois... »

Je suis en train de m'emmêler lamentablement. Aussi, je cesse de réfléchir et je l'attrape par le col, le forçant à baisser la tête et je l'embrasse.

Il ne me rend pas mon baiser et relève la tête.

« Yusuke, dit-il. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? »

Il se tait, me regarde. Et j'attends.

« Je vais te demander quelque chose de difficile. Je te demande de réfléchir.

-A quoi?

-A ce que tu attends vraiment de cette relation. Parce que j'en ai assez de la prendre au sérieux pour deux et qu'il serait temps que tu t'y mettes.

-Mais je la prends au sérieux! »

Il secoue la tête et me pousse.

« Kuwa! Bordel, arrêtes ça! Tu ne vas pas me quitter!

-Je ne te quitte pas, Yusuke. Pas vraiment. Je te laisse l'occasion de décider si tu veux réellement de moi ou non. »

Réellement? Bon dieu, bien sûr que je le veux. Là, maintenant. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, que j'ai envie de lui, que... Et j'aimerais bien que ma bouche suive mes pensées et se mette à articuler ces putains de mots!

« Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est moi qui t'ai imposé cet amour. Tu n'as rien fait pour le repousser mais je me demande si tu as vraiment accepté tout ce qu'il comporte, dit-il. Réfléchis-y, ça vaut mieux pour l'instant. »

Sa voix est empreinte de lassitude quand il dit ses mots. Et il sort sans même me regarder une dernière fois.

-----

Hiei s'est réfugié dans la chambre. Il ne pleure plus mais il s'est recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je m'approche et le prend dans mes bras.

Il se laisse aller comme une poupée de chiffon contre moi.

Ca fait beaucoup trop, n'est pas trésor?

Même pour toi, ça fait trop.

Et pour moi aussi. Je ne te vois que souffrir douloureusement dernièrement. Alors que je pensais te voir sourire, être heureux. T'épanouir petit à petit.

Je le dépose dans le lit. Et je me rend compte que ma main est venue se placer sur son ventre inconsciemment.

Mais il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. Aussi, je caresse son ventre lentement.

Et il me fixe de ses yeux rouges lorsque je fais ce geste.

« Tu es toujours heureux? demande-t-il. Même maintenant? »

Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments sont troubles.

C'est cet enfant qui a déclenchée la guerre avec le royaume. C'est notre amour qui a conduit au massacre des femmes des glaces.

Je sais que Hiei se sent coupable de ça. Mais moi, je ne veux pas de ce poison.

« Ils viendront nous attaquer, dit-il. A cause de cette chose. »

Je n'aime pas l'entendre parler ainsi du bébé.

« Alors, je te protégerai, je vous protégerai tous les deux. »

Je refuse la culpabilité. Mon amour pour Hiei est trop beau, trop précieux pour être gâcher de la sorte.

« Hiei. Pardonnes-moi mais je suis toujours heureux. Et je t'aime. »

Il émet un petit reniflement qui pourrait ressembler à du mépris si je ne savais que c'était une marque de soulagement.

J'embrasse son visage, l'obligeant à clore ses paupières.

J'ai du m'endormir moi aussi. Mais quand je me réveille, mes bras sont vides.

Hiei s'est sans doute éclipsé pour trouver de la nourriture.

Le brin d'herbe à mon poignet est calme, ça me rassure. Je sors et le silence qui règne dans la demeure me paraît pesant. Je n'entends pas le moindre bruit.

Pourtant, il devrait y avoir des sons quelconques. Les hommes d'Enki qui montent la garde.

Ou alors ils sont vraiment efficaces et effectivement très discrets.

Je longe les murs essayant de repérer Hiei. Et je le trouve enfin, assis devant une fenêtre ouverte.

« Trésor ? »

Je m'avance vers lui.

« Vas-t-en…»

J'hésite. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de solitude. Je n'ai pas arrêter de l'étouffer.

Mais je me suis promis de ne plus le laisser seul. Et en plus, avec son énergie qui fluctue, il fait une cible bien trop facile.

« Hiei ? »

Il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Puis je démêle les mots.

_« Et si ce n'était pas toi ? »_

Je secoue la tête. Il y a bien une idée qui me traverse l'esprit. Mais je ne veux pas y croire.

Mon cœur fait comme un nœud dans mon corps. Deux mois et demi? Une erreur! Juste une erreur!

« Si ce n'était pas moi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hiei ? »

Il ne répond pas.

« Hiei ! Par pitié ! Dis-moi !

-Si c'était Higesu… le père… »

Je me précipite vers lui.

« Hiei ! Reviens un peu à la réalité ! Il ne t'a pas touché ! Il n'en a pas eu le temps !

-Mais dans les rêves, il… »

Son regard retourne observer la nuit. Et son visage est impassible.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que dans ces cauchemars, il…

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je ne voulais pas. »

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus maintenant. Je te dégoûte, je le vois. »

S'il y a une expression sur mon visage, ce n'est certainement pas du dégoût, c'est de la peine.

J'ai mal pour lui. J'aurais toujours mal pour lui.

« Trésor, je t'aime. Je t'aimerais… »

Je m'arrête soudainement.

« Tu m'aimeras _toujours_ ? Des mots, rien que des mots ! »

Je me recule insensiblement. Et j'essaie discrètement de sortir mon fouet.

Le fait que je n'y arrive pas me confirme ce que je soupçonnais.

« Ca t'amuse tant que ça ?

-Quoi ?

-De torturer mentalement tes victimes, de viser consciencieusement leurs points faibles. »

Un sourire mauvais se place sur les lèvres de Hiei.

« Tu réagis plutôt vite cette fois-ci, dit Higesu car c'est bien lui. Mais arrêtes d'essayer de sortir ton fouet en douce, ça ne marche pas !

-Et toi, tu as baissé. Un mensonge comme ça ne prend pas ! »

Même si le mal est déjà fait. Je doute. Deux mois et demi? Non, c'est impossible! Même pour Higesu.

Il éclate de rire. Et je me rends compte à quel point ce rire peut être différent de celui de Hiei.

« Tu te crois très intelligent, n'est-ce pas Kurama ? Si perspicace. Mais on dirait que tu te sur-estimes. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Tu ne l'as pas touché ! Jamais ! »

Mais je doute toujours.

Il sourit et se laisse glisser sur le sol.

« Pas dans la réalité, c'est vrai. Mais réfléchis un peu, je peux parfaitement infliger des blessures qui se répercutent sur le corps dans mes rêves. »

Il ne m'apprend rien, je recule un peu quand il avance vers moi.

« Alors, crois-tu que c'est impossible que j'ai pu engrosser ton si précieux trésor ?

-C'est faux ! Tu ne l'as pas touché ! Même pas en rêve ! »

Il sourit toujours.

« C'est quelque chose qu'il a gardé pour lui, j'imagine. Il devait avoir tellement honte. Mais dans les premiers rêves, quand il croyait que c'était toi, il a écarté les jambes facilement.

-Enfoiré ! Tu…

-Il criait beaucoup, et il murmurait ton nom sans arrêt. Dans les rêves suivants, quand il a compris, il pleurait. Et il suppliait. Et il ne t'a rien dit ? Quel petit cachottier ! »

Je me jette sur lui. Et je suis repoussé par un coup de poing qui m'envoie valser à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me relève. Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle rage. Je veux le tuer. Je vais le tuer.

Il lance son sabre et je l'évite en roulant sur le sol.

Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici. Ce que je dois faire, c'est gagner un stade de conscience supérieure.

Car je sais maintenant que je suis toujours endormi.

« Hiei ! Hiei ! HIEI ! »

Higesu me regarde sans rien dire. J'agite le bracelet d'herbe à mon poignet.

Et mon ennemi comprend ce que je suis en train de faire.

Des flammes viennent de m'encercler.

Et je suis dans les bras de Hiei qui me regarde.

« Kitsu ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire, je suis dans la chambre, avec Hiei.

« Tu criais mon nom. Qu'est-ce que… »

Je le repousse brutalement et plaque mes mains sur mon visage.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Te dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu préfères souffrir en silence ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je t'aime tellement, Hiei ! Et tu… »

Je m'arrête. Ce n'est pas vrai, voilà que je pleure maintenant.

Je ne pleure pas pour moi, je pleure pour Hiei, pour toutes ses souffrances qu'il endure sans dire un mot. Je pleure de rage à l'idée que cet enfant n'est peut-être pas...

Non, je ne veux pas y penser! Même pour Higesu, les dates ne correspondent pas!

C'est juste une erreur!

Hiei s'approche et me serre contre lui maladroitement.

« Kitsu, arrêtes. »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes. Je suis nul dans ce genre de situation. »

Il caresse mon dos avec des gestes circulaires.

Je me calme. C'était un mensonge. Higesu ment. Hiei me l'aurait dit si…

Me l'aurait-il vraiment dit ?

Pour Hiei, parler n'est pas évident. Même si depuis que nous sommes ensembles il a fait des progrès, il garde toujours pour lui ses faiblesses.

Higesu l'a violé et il ne m'a rien dit.

Non, c'est faux, je suis en train de me faire contaminer par les mensonges d'Higesu.

Il voulait jeter le trouble dans mon esprit, rien de ce qu'il a dit n'était vrai.

Je repense à ce qu'à dit Kuwabara quand il était entré dans l'esprit de Hiei, qu'il n'avait pas pu tout lire.

Higesu a réussi, le doute s'insinue en moi.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire, lever la tête et demander à Hiei.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Sa réaction ! Mon dieu, est-ce parce qu'il a peur que ce bébé soit celui d'Higesu ?

Est-ce pour ça ?

Je revois la scène devant le docteur quand Hiei a murmuré doucement « l'enfant de Kurama… », à ce moment-là, une incertitude est peut-être venue aussi jouer les troubles-fêtes dans son esprit.

« Kitsu, faudrait qu'on arrête de pleurer, ça va nuire à notre réputation. »

J'ai un petit rire sans joie.

Il me l'aurait dit. Ou je l'aurais deviné.

Cette première nuit avec lui, il y avait de l'appréhension mais pas de peur. Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agirait quelqu'un qui a été violé même en rêve.

Mais c'est Hiei. Mon trésor toujours si fort pour cacher ce qui ne va pas.

Non! Je l'aurais ressenti. Higesu ne l'a pas touché. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge.

Un mensonge.

-----

A suivre...

Que dire, que dire? Si ce n'est que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs! Mais comme je voulais absolument terminer sur ce rêve d'Higesu pour celui-là, ça vous fait pas mal de lecture.

En tous cas, je me suis bien fait plaisir à casser un peu le couple Yusuke/Kuwa.

Et Hiei et Kurama... brr... les pauvres, je suis vraiment méchant!

Sinon, une petite explication sur Daburu Key, Daburu veut dire double (c'est le mot anglais prononcé à la japonaise) et Key est en fait la lettre K (prononcé en anglais). Je suppose ici que Koenma n'a fait qu'entendre ce nom (ou ce code) et ne l'a pas vu écrit d'où la mauvaise interprétation qui en découle.

Voilà, une grande partie du mystère est dévoilée maintenant. Et le reste suivra.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre cinq. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre donc je vous dit juste encore un grand merci et...

A plus et laissez des reviews!


	8. Chapitre Sept

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : bon, juste une petite précision. Les chambres où sont installés Yusuke, Kuwa, Hiei, Kurama...etc sont toutes situées du même côté du couloir. De l'autre côté, le couloir a des fenêtres qui donnent sur l'extérieur. Vous vous demandez ce que ça peut bien faire? Ben, c'est une précision utile pour se représenter ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est tout.

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Sept**

**-----**

Je pose le menton sur l'épaule de Hiei. J'aimerais avoir le don de Kuwabara pour savoir tout ce qu'il me cache.

Ca doit être pratique de ne rien ignorer de l'autre. A quoi pense Hiei à cet intant ?

Mes larmes se sont taries.

Il m'allonge et remonte la couverture sur nous.

Mais ses yeux demeurent grands ouverts, me fixant. Le jour vient à peine de tomber.

« Hiei? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger?

-Hn. Plus tard. »

Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Il déjà nuit, constate-t-il. »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Si cette sieste a eu un effet apaisant sur lui, pour moi, c'est tout le contraire.

Je le pousse.

« Je vais te chercher à manger, dis-je.

-Non. »

Il me rattrape dans ses bras.

Et je me rends compte que son corps est diablement chaud.

« J'ai pas envie de manger. J'ai envie... de toi, murmure-t-il. »

Il se colle contre mon dos, ses cheveux caressant mon cou.

Il a noué ses mains autour de ma taille.

«J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, Kitsu. »

Il n'y a pas que les sautes d'humeur, les nausées et la fatigue. Il y a aussi un autre symptôme que j'avais oublié.

Et je comprends la passion de nos derniers ébats, sa façon butée de réclamer que je lui fasse l'amour.

« Hiei, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée dans ton état. Il faudrait demander à Uméda...

-Faut avoir la permission de ce type? Et puis quoi encore? »

Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Qu'une misérable excuse.

Mais je suis figé entre ses bras et bon sang, je n'ai aucun désir.

Rien... Pas le moindre petit frisson alors que je sens son torse contre mon dos, sa main qui soulève mes cheveux et ses lèvres qui se posent sur ma nuque.

« Hiei, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment demandé l'avis du docteur. »

Il grogne de mécontentement. Et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Alors pourquoi mon corps refuse de réagir alors que mon amour se presse contre moi?

-----

« Toi, quand tu as ce sourire, c'est parce que t'as encore fait un mauvais coup! »

Mon sourire s'accentue.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois? demande-t-il.

-A lui? Pas grand chose, j'ai juste effleuré ses rêves. Il l'a appris, tu sais.

-Hn. Il était temps. Et?

-Quoi et?

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas martyrisé un peu? »

Je continue à sourire en me rapprochant de lui.

« Et bien non. Je me suis amusé avec le yohko. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, c'était vraiment très drôle.»

Il me jette un regard désapprobateur. Et j'admire ces yeux rouges sang. Les mêmes que Hiei.

« Je t'ai déjà prévenu. Ne t'en prends pas au yohko si tu ne veux pas récolter la tempête.

-Pff. Ton fils ne pourrait rien me faire. Son énergie est ridiculement basse.

-Normal. »

Je me rapproche de lui et j'entoure ses épaules.

« Je vais aller vers la ville présidentielle. Je compte bien y récupérer quelque chose.

-Je viens aussi.

-Tss tss, ce n'est pas dans notre accord et tu le sais.

-Higesu, il n'y a rien dans notre accord qui m'empêche d'aller où bon me semble.

-A condition que tu ne me mettes pas de bâtons dans les roues. »

Il se libère de mes bras et quitte la chaise sur laquelle il était installé.

Et je suis obligé de lever les yeux pour voir son visage.

Il est un mystère. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris, même enfant.

J'ai cru qu'il était à moi, qu'il resterait toujours avec moi et il m'a trahi. Pour elle, pour cette idiote.

Et maintenant, il agit comme si ça lui était égal. Tout ce que je peux faire, il s'en fiche.

Ce n'est pas drôle, je voudrais le voir souffrir de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Je voudrais le voir se sentir coupable d'avoir sacrifié son fils.

Mais il n'y a que de l'indifférence.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au yohko? »

J'éclate de rire.

« J'ai juste semé un peu de doute dans son esprit. Et il fera le reste tout seul.

-Le reste?

-Douter de son trésor et le repousser.

-Ca me paraît un peu tordu ton truc. »

Je souris encore et je passe la main dans mes cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas tordu, c'est logique. En fait, c'est tordu aussi. »

Il n'y a rien de droit qui puisse sortir de ma tête et ça depuis longtemps.

« En quoi c'est logique? demande-t-il.

-Oh, tout simplement parce qu'on reporte toujours la responsabilité sur la personne qui nous est le plus chère.

-Et tu crois que le yohko va agir comme ça? »

Je hoche la tête sans cesser de sourire. Et lui aussi se met à sourire, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Et il se met à rire franchement. Je le regarde, décontenancé.

« Quoi? Quoi? »

Mais il continue à rire.

« Mon dieu, Higesu, tu es désespérant. Tu n'apprendras jamais. »

-----

Kurama est bizarre. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé en criant dans mes bras. Je suis sûr qu'il a vu Higesu en rêve.

J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu crier et pleurer. Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours, ce genre de comportement m'est réservé.

Il est toujours assis dans le lit. Et je me serre contre lui. J'ai envie de lui, maintenant.

Je ne connais pas d'autre moyen pour lui montrer que je l'aime, pour lui dire à quel point il m'est essentiel.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut en ce moment apparemment.

« Kitsu?

-Oui, trésor. »

Sa voix est terne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-De... De qui tu parles?

-D'Higesu. »

Il se raidit dans mes bras.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar et...

-Ce n'est rien, Hiei. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça.

-Kitsu! Je ne suis pas un gamin! Arrêtes de...

-Ne t'énerves pas. »

Il se retourne et me fait face.

« Il m'a menacé et il a cherché à me blesser mais grâce à ça, je n'ai rien eu. »

Il montre le bracelet d'herbe.

« Et grâce à toi. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

« C'est tout?

-...Oui, c'est tout.

-Hn. »

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincu? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas?

Son regard... Ses yeux émeraudes ont une lueur qui ne me plaît pas. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

Et zut! Il est très fort pour cacher ses problèmes, lui aussi!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus avant, car mon ventre recommence à me jouer des tours.

Je grimace.

« Hiei? »

Ca y'est. Mon énergie recommence à fluctuer.

Kurama pose la main sur mon ventre avec délicatesse et appréhension. Et je sens son énergie qui vient combler la mienne.

« C'est mieux? »

Je hoche la tête. Même si je ne veux pas y penser, ce bébé se rappelle à moi tout le temps même dans ma façon de désirer mon amant.

Mon kitsu enlève sa main rapidement.

« Je vais te chercher à manger, dit-il encore. Il faut que tu te nourrisses correctement. »

Il est passé d'émotions violentes à une impassibilité que je n'aime pas.

Et quand il se lève, je le retiens à nouveau.

« Trésor, me sermonne-t-il. Il faut vraiment que tu manges. »

Peut-être. Mais je veux quelque chose avant. Je veux faire tomber ce masque, je veux qu'il agisse comme d'habitude, qu'il me serre contre lui en me disant qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'embrasse.

Mais sa main que j'ai attrapé entre la mienne s'échappe. Il me sourit faiblement.

« Je reviens vite. »

Sauf qu'il n'a même pas le temps de s'éloigner. La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Yusuke.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, nous regarde.

« Parfait, dit-il. Je vois que vous ne passez pas non plus votre temps à ça. »

Si le monde entier ne s'amusait pas à comploter contre nous, on serait bien en train de passer le temps exactement à ça si ça ne dépendait que de moi!

« Venez! Des portails ont été ouverts! »

On le suit en courant. Et je garde mon regard fixé sur Kurama. Je suis certain qu'Higesu lui a fait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Je me rends compte que ma vitesse s'est amoindrie quand je suis obligé de forcer pour me maintenir à leur hauteur.

Merde! Si Higesu s'en prend à Kurama, je n'arriverais même pas à le protéger!

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle de réunion, il y a déjà Yomi, Enki, Mukuro et Kuwabara.

Et je sens soudain que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

« On dit quoi dans ce genre de cas? fait Mukuro.

-Félicitations, non? propose Yomi. »

Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« On est pas sensé éclater de rire à un moment ou à un autre? demande Kuwabara.

-C'est vrai, on a oublié ce passage-là, dit Enki. »

Et je les vois qui commencent à sourire. Et puis ils se mettent à ricaner bêtement.

« BANDE DE CRETINS! J'VAIS VOUS BUTER! »

Les rires s'amplifient. Et je vois un léger sourire venir jouer sur les lèvres de Kurama qui me réchauffe le coeur.

Et c'est le fou-rire général maintenant.

« Mais vous êtes trop cons! Arrêtez! Ou je vous crame!

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'on a pas le temps..., commence Enki sérieusement avant de replonger dans un fou-rire suivi par tous les autres. »

Là, je vais vraiment les tuer. Et en entrée, je tente de cramer la tignasse de Kuwabara.

Il évite la flamme en plongeant sous la table d'où il ressort toujours autant mort de rire.

« Kurama! Fais les taire par pitié! »

Mais il me sourit maintenant. Et rien que pour ça, je crois que je peux bien les laisser rire un peu à mes dépens.

Sauf que faut pas pousser non plus! Je chope Kuwabara qui est le plus près.

« J'vais te buter!

-Hé non! Je peux pas me défendre! hurle-t-il. Je frappe pas les femmes enceintes!

-QUOI?

-Heu, je veux dire les mecs enceintes! »

Je lui colle un gnon pour me calmer et il va valdinguer dans les bras de Yusuke qui le récupère aisément.

Le fou rire s'éteint alors que Kuwabara s'échappe des bras du détective rapidement.

Je regarde Kurama et il a toujours ce léger sourire.

Mais quand je m'assoie à ses côtés et que je cherche sa main sous la table, ce sourire s'évanouit.

Il serre ma main entre la sienne brièvement et la lâche.

Oh bon sang! Si seulement je n'avais pas ce désir de le toucher, de le sentir près de moi, je pourrais réfléchir un peu et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Mais ce bébé est non seulement en train de chambouler mon corps mais aussi mes pensées.

« Bon, dit Yusuke. On a reçu des renseignements. Et apparemment, y'aurait des portails qui se seraient ouverts. Tous dans cette région. »

Il encercle du doigt le nord du makai.

« Logique, c'est paumé là-bas, dis-je.

-Pas si paumé que ça, rétorque Enki. Puisque certains yohkais y vivent et nous ont avertis. »

Enki secoue la tête.

« Des attaques? Des morts parmi la population? demande Yusuke.

« Non. Ils ont voulu la jouer discret sur ce coup.

-Infiltration, dit Yomi. Ils ont envoyé des espions et des assassins.

-Ils vont venir ici, se mêler à la foule qui se réfugie ici ! s'exclame Kurama.

-Ma soeur! dis-je soudain. »

Enki me regarde.

« Je vais la faire protéger par des hommes de confiance et...

-C'est ma soeur, c'est moi qui... »

Merde! Merde! Putain d'énergie à la con! Kitsu! Il m'attrape alors que mes yeux se ferment et m'embrasse, je sens son énergie qui passe en moi rapidement.

« Ca va?

-Hn. »

Enki reprend doucement sans me quitter des yeux pour me faire bien comprendre à quel point je suis inutile.

« Donc, des hommes de confiance, en plus de Tohya, Tchuh, Linku, Shishiwakamaru, je continue d'énoncer la liste ou ça te convient.

-Ouais, ça va! »

Je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de ma soeur et je ne suis pas foutu de protéger mon amour.

Merci de bien appuyer là où ça fait mal!

« Et ces portails, on ne peut pas les laisser ouverts, dit Yusuke en tapotant la carte.

-Ils sont fermés, dit Yomi. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont été ouverts que brièvement, le temps de faire passer leurs hommes. Si des yohkais n'avaient pas été attentifs, on n'aurait même pas été au courant. Et ils sont probablement déjà dans la ville à cette heure.

-C'est des hunters, dit Kurama. On les repèrera dès qu'ils émettront leurs énergies. »

Yomi regarde Enki et Mukuro et ces deux-là hochent la tête.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Mukuro lentement. Tout à l'heure, Zin nous a apporté ceci. »

Elle prend une feuille sur la table et la retourne.

« Putain! C'est quoi? dis-je. »

Mais je sais très bien ce que c'est. Puisqu'il y a mon nom dessus, le nom de ma soeur et... celui de Kurama!

Je tends la main vers la feuille mais mon kitsu est plus rapide.

« Un vol? dit-il. Ils ont rien trouvé de plus original comme accusation? Mort ou vif... Mort de préférence. »

Je me penche vers la feuille.

« La récompense est énorme, commente Enki. De quoi pousser pas mal de yohkais à essayer de vous tuer.

-Enma a toujours été doué pour créer des dissensions dans les rangs de ses ennemis, dit Yomi.

-Mais pourquoi Kurama? Il n'y est pour rien, c'est...

-Ca, c'est ma faute, fait une voix douce. »

Je me retourne soudainement.

« BOTAN! crie Yusuke. »

Elle est là devant nous.

-----

Je viens de crier son nom. Et elle sourit doucement.

Je me précipite vers elle.

« Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? Comment tu t'es échappée? Tu...

-Yusuke!

-Pardon. »

Mais elle sourit et serre mes mains dans les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est ta faute? demande Hiei.

-Oh, nabot! Tu peux pas au moins faire semblant d'être content de la revoir?

-C'est pas grave, Kuwabara. Je... En fait... »

Elle s'arrête.

« Il faut que je m'assoie. »

J'attrape son bras et la conduit jusqu'à un fauteuil.

Elle prend quelques longues inspirations avant de regarder Hiei et Kurama. Et la mise à prix que Kurama tient toujours dans la main.

« Je suis désolée... Je leur ai tout dit. »

Elle penche la tête, honteuse. Je pose la main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ce n'est...

-Ils m'ont injecté un truc et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de tout leur raconter! s'écrie-t-elle. Tout sur Yukina, Hiei. Et aussi sur toi, Kurama. J'ai parlé de votre relation à tous les deux. Et... je crois que c'est pour ça que ton nom est aussi sur cette affiche. Parce qu'ils ont compris que tu ne les laisserais pas faire sans intervenir. Mon dieu, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux! »

Elle se tait.

« On s'était préparé à ça, dit Kurama. Et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire maintenant. »

Il jette la feuille négligemment sur la table.

« Botan? Comment tu as pu t'échapper? »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Leur surveillance s'est relâchée quand ils ont obtenu toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient. Et j'ai pu m'enfuir par un portail. »

Son regard revient sur Hiei. Elle le détaille avant de sourire.

« Félicitations, dit-elle. A toi aussi Kurama. »

Hiei grogne et Kurama pâlit un petit peu.

Etrange, ce matin il débordait de joie. Mais une prime sur leurs têtes à de quoi faire retomber son moral.

Botan reporte à nouveau son regard vers moi.

« Je... Je suis désolée mais je prendrais bien un peu de repos.

-Hein? Bien sûr! Tu dois être...

-Epuisée. Oui, en effet.

-Kuwa, aides-moi. »

Elle se lève soudainement.

« Non, c'est bon, fait-elle toujours avec un sourire et en évitant la main tendue de Kuwabara. Je suis encore capable de tenir debout. Si vous avez un lit pas trop loin. »

Je prends son bras et la conduit à travers le couloir.

Et je m'arrête brusquement devant la porte de Koenma.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux le voir? C'est vraiment moche mais il va bien et... »

Elle me regarde sans paraître comprendre de quoi je parle.

« Koenma, dis-je. Il est dans cette chambre.

-Oh. Pardonnes-moi, mon esprit est encore un peu embrouillé à cause de la drogue.

-Je vois.

-Il va bien?

-Ouais, le doc dit qu'il va se remettre. Ca va prendre du temps mais...

-Je... Je le verrais plus tard. Je n'ai pas le courage maintenant.

-Comme tu veux. T'es sûre que tu vas bien? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non mais rien qui ne puisse être effacé par un peu de repos. »

Je hoche la tête et l'entraîne.

Je suis tellement heureux de la revoir. Et de la revoir en vie.

Mais étrangement, ce ne sont pas des mots que je lui dirais.

Peut-être que Kuwabara a raison, je suis peut-être aussi nul que Hiei pour exprimer mes sentiments.

Hum, rectification, même Hiei est plus doué que moi.

Je la laisse dans une des chambres.

« Celle de Hiei et Kurama est là, dis-je en désignant une porte. Et la mienne et celle de Ku..., heu la mienne est là. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose.

-Juste de repos, je t'assure. Merci Yusuke. Dis à Hiei et Kurama que je suis vraiment désolée.

-Bah, ils le savent. T'inquiètes. »

-----

Koenma a peut-être ressenti l'influence de mes pensées. Mais il aurait été sympa de ne pas me laisser les siennes!

Parce que quand j'ai vu Botan, j'ai eu la brusque envie de la prendre d'en mes bras et de l'embrasser.

Et c'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça à l'égard d'une femme!

Même quand je draguais Yukina, ce n'était pas le genre de scène qui me venait à l'esprit.

Mais j'ai ressenti aussi un soulagement immense.

Et ces deux-là sont vraiment des menteurs! A nous avoir cacher leur relation.

Et je crois que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre d'effleurer des esprits et de constater l'amour, la complicité qui y sont présents.

Et d'espérer la même chose avec Yusuke.

Quand Hiei m'a poussé dans ses bras tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai senti ses bras autour de moi et j'ai compris que j'étais encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais.

Parce que c'est moi qui souffre le plus de cette séparation. Alors que c'est moi qui l'ait décidé!

Faut être con quand même, non?

Yusuke vient de revenir.

« Elle a vu Koenma?

-Non, répond-il. Je crois que c'est trop dur pour l'instant.

-Hum. »

Je me lève. Et j'ai toujours les pensées de Koenma qui m'habitent, son inquiétude, le choix qu'il a fait de la laisser derrière pour qu'on puisse fermer le portail.

J'ai tout ça dans ma tête et ça fait trop! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de trucs à penser.

« Tu comptes faire quoi? demande Yusuke.

-Apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Koenma.

-Hé! Deux minutes, tu vas pas t'introduire dans son esprit encore une fois! Tu... »

Il s'arrête.

« Bah, tu fais comme tu veux. »

Je vois, il ne se donne même plus la peine de s'en faire pour moi.

Enki, Mukuro et Yomi sont partis il y a déjà un petit moment. Et Kurama et Hiei quittent la pièce, nous laissant seuls.

Merci les mecs, sympa.

« Kuwa, est-ce que t'as entendu ce que... Ce que j'ai dit quand Koenma a pris ton corps?

-Quoi? A propos des koorimés?

-Non, avant. Dans la chambre. »

Je secoue la tête. A cet instant, j'avais eu l'impression de me faire écraser par un camion et je n'ai repris un peu de lucidité que quand Koenma a commencé son exposé.

« Tu n'as pas entendu, dit-il.

-Pourquoi? C'était important? »

Il détourne le regard.

« Non. Non, pas vraiment. »

Il me plante là, quittant la salle soudainement.

Et je comprends que je n'ai rien à attendre, rien à espérer.

C'est moi qui vais craquer en premier. Et tant pis s'il ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-----

« Hiei! Par pitié, prends au moins le temps de mâcher! »

Je grogne en avalant la nourriture. Et je continue de dévorer.

Kurama, lui, n'a pas touché à son assiette.

Je pose mes baguettes.

« Kitsu. Dis-moi.

-Te dire quoi, trésor?

-Ce qui ne va pas. »

Il sourit sans que ces yeux ne soient éclairés par ce sourire.

« Par quoi je commence? Par la prime sur nos têtes ou par le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi? Ou encore...

-Higesu, dis-je. Depuis que tu as rêvé, tu es bizarre.

-Manges, ne t'occupes pas de lui pour l'instant.

-Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'en prend à toi! »

Je viens de crier et de me lever brusquement.

« Oh oh, je vois que mon patient préféré est en forme. Et prêt pour une échographie. »

Je me tourne vers la porte. Y'a vraiment pas moyen d'avoir la paix cinq minutes dans cet endroit!

« Allez, allez, on se bouge. J'ai pas que ça à faire, dit Uméda. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Kurama vient déjà de se lever et de se préparer à le suivre.

« Viens trésor. »

Je les rejoins en grognant.

J'ai pas envie que ce médecin me touche encore. C'est bon, on sait ce que j'ai!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis allongé sur un lit et le doc fait rouler une machine jusqu'à moi.

Je regarde Kurama. Il a l'air anxieux. Bon sang, c'est quoi le problème à la fin?

« Hé! C'est froid! Et c'est gluant! Mais c'est quoi ce machin dégueu?

-Du gel pour permettre l'échographie. Et arrêtez de gigoter ou je vous donnerais pas de bonbon à la fin si vous n'êtes pas sage.

-J'vais te le foutre dans la gueule, ton bonbon! »

Il se contente de me sourire et pose un truc sur mon ventre et le bouge lentement, regardant ce qui semble être un écran de télé.

« Ah, dit-il. Là, on le voit bien. »

On voit quoi? Est-ce que je suis supposé voir quelque chose?

« La taille du foetus correspond aux analyses de sang, dit-il. Deux mois et demi.

-Impossible, murmure Kurama. Je vous l'ai dit. Nous n'avons des relations sexuelles que depuis un mois.

-Kitsu! T'es pas obligé de lui dire ce genre de... Deux mois et demi? »

Je regarde le doc. Là, je suis pas loin de penser qu'il a vraiment eu son diplôme dans une boîte de céréales. Je suis pas complètement ignare non plus et je sais compter!

« Pourtant, continue Uméda. Là, pas d'erreur.

-J'avais dit que c'était un charlatan! »

Kurama me regarde, légèrement horrifié. Et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher à savoir pourquoi parce que mon énergie s'accroît de façon exponentielle.

Et je devine que ce n'est pas une de ces petites fluctuations mais que cette chose va me bouffer mon énergie comme elle l'a déjà fait!

Ca monte encore. Et je perçois le moment où ça va retomber et me laisser faible.

Ca fait mal, je ferme les yeux et serre les dents.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente les lèvres de Kurama plaquées contre les miennes et sa langue qui insiste pour que j'ouvre la bouche.

Il serre ma nuque presque violemment. Et je desserre les dents, laissant passer sa langue qui se mêle à la mienne et son énergie.

Il stoppe le baiser et me regarde.

« Merci, dis-je. »

Grâce à lui, je ne me suis pas écroulé lamentablement.

« Et bien, ça explique tout, dit Uméda.

-Pardon? fait Kurama.

-Regardez le moniteur. »

Mon kitsu se penche en même temps que moi. Mais si lui voit quelque chose, moi je ne vois toujours que des masses de noir et gris.

« Il a changé, murmure Kurama.

-Oui, il a environ trois mois. Une croissance par métamorphose successives. Etrange, rien n'indiquait ce genre de développement chez les femmes de glaces ou chez les démons de feu. »

Uméda bouge la machine sur mon ventre.

« Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ? Bizarre. On dirait des excroissances. »

Kurama regarde l'écran longuement puis il éclate de rire.

Et des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

« C'est... C'est des oreilles. Des oreilles et une queue de yohko! »

Il entoure mon cou de ses bras et me serre contre lui manquant de m'étouffer.

« C'est mon bébé, dit-il en riant et en pleurant à la fois. C'est notre bébé! Hiei, je t'aime mon trésor, je t'aime, je t'adore. Je... Mon dieu, je suis vraiment le père, je suis... »

Je le pousse un peu et le regarde fixement.

« Mais qui voulais-tu que ce soit à part toi, stupide kitsuné! »

Il ne me répond pas, trop occupé à poser pleins de petits baisers sur mon visage et je crois qu'il va finir par me faire fondre s'il continue comme ça.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se calme.

« Les yohkos se développent par stades, dit-il. Et très rapidement. J'avais oublié. »

Il rit encore et caresse mes cheveux amoureusement.

« Hum, fait Uméda. Vous voulez savoir?

-Savoir quoi? dis-je.

-Si c'est une fille ou un garçon, je suis en mesure de vous le dire maintenant. »

Là, c'est moi qui suis horrifié.

Parce que savoir ça, c'est donner consistance à ce qui n'est pour l'instant qu'une chose. Qu'un foetus. Qu'un truc que je ne veux pas!

Les bras de Kurama sont toujours autour de mon cou. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Mon kitsu est tellement heureux que je ne peux pas dire que je n'en veux pas.

C'est juste que... Non, je ne peux pas penser à cet enfant sans me dire qu'il me ressemblera. Et que je suis un péché, un enfant maudit.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, dis-je.

-Trésor?

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, ok? »

Je ne veux pas lui donner plus de réalité qu'il n'en a déjà.

Kurama m'embrasse encore.

« Comme tu veux. De toutes façons, fille ou garçon, je suis heureux. Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je...

-Hn. On peut pas dire que tu me l'aies montré tout à l'heure.

-Et je croyais qu'on ne devait pas dire ce genre de chose devant le docteur, fait-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Uméda fait toujours glisser le truc sur mon ventre.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il. »

Kurama lève la tête, paniqué.

« Quoi? Quoi?

-Et bien, comme je le supposais, Hiei a des organes internes féminins.

-J'vais te buter! Je suis un mec!

-Et alors? demande Kurama. Ca risque de le mettre en danger, de...

-Du calme, du calme. Il semble que ces organes étaient atrophiés et ont commencé à se régénérer. Et honnêtement, c'est quand même un beau bordel à l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi je crois que c'est quand même mieux si vous pouviez arrêter les rapports jusqu'à l'accouchement.

-Ouf, ce n'est que ça, j'ai eu peur, murmure Kurama.

-QUE CA?!!! »

C'est une plaisanterie? Le doc nous fait une blague à la con, c'est ça?

A chaque fois que Kurama me touche, j'ai ce désir qui monte en moi et je suis totalement incapable de le contrôler.

Heu, faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment essayer non plus de le contrôler.

Il enlève la machine et éteint le moniteur.

« Le développement des yohkos est trois fois plus rapide, dit-il. Ce qui veut dire...

-Seulement deux mois, dit Kurama en souriant.

-DEUX MOIS?!! »

Deux mois sans que mon Kitsu me fasse l'amour? Mais c'est de la torture!

Devant mon air catastrophé, mon Kitsu dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ca va aller, trésor. Comptes sur moi. »

Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se cache derrière son sourire.

-----

Il fait déjà sombre quand on arrive enfin en ville.

« Y'a une auberge par là, dit-il en désignant une rue. »

Je le suis jusqu'à l'établissement miteux.

« Rentre et prends nous une piaule. Moi, je fais un tour pour récolter des nouvelles. »

Je hausse les épaules et je le laisse disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Je pousse la lourde porte de bois qui grince.

L'endroit est bondé. Evidemment, tous les yohkais sont venus dans la ville.

Il y a une table de libre dans un coin et je m'y assois sans prêter attention aux regards qui me jaugent.

Oui, ils sont plus forts que moi physiquement. Mais je ne les crains pas.

Je commande du saké. Et je tends l'oreille.

« Vous avez vu la prime? Ca vaut le coup, non? dit un type.

-Si t'as envie de mourir, t'es libre.

-T'aurais même pas le temps de dire un mot que Hiei t'aura réduit en cendres. Même si on m'offrait toute la fortune du makai pour sa tête, j'essaierais pas!

-Le pire, c'est Kurama, il a la réputation de prendre son temps pour achever ses ennemis.

-Ok, tout seul, j'suis pas de taille, poursuit le premier. Mais à plusieurs, c'est faisable et on se partagerait la prime!

-C'est vrai que c'est à cause d'eux que les portails sont fermés! S'ils volent quelque chose, qu'ils le fassent sans se faire remarquer! »

Je manque de sourire. L'excuse du royaume est pitoyable.

« Mais ils sont dans la demeure présidentielle. Et on entre pas comme ça. C'est perdu d'avance.

-Y'a un passage, murmure l'un d'eux si doucement que je suis obligé de me concentrer.

-Un quoi?

-Un passage. Un escalier qui donne directement sur un débarras du troisième étage. Je le sais, j'ai servi là-bas et il ne doit pas être bien gardé... »

Ils s'arrêtent et se tournent vers moi, ayant remarqué que je les écoutais.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux le gringalet?

-Moi, rien. Je partage juste votre avis. A cause de deux pauvres voleurs demeurés, le royaume s'apprête à nous botter le cul. »

Je me lève et les rejoins à leur table. Et la grande majorité des yohkais de l'auberge font de même.

« Et j'aimerais bien être des vôtres sur ce coup.

-Toi? »

Ils ricanent.

« J'ai quelques talents moi aussi, dis-je doucement. Je peux être utile.

-A quoi?

-Je peux endormir les gardes à distance.

-Vrai? »

Non. Je dois être proche mais ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Je hoche la tête avec conviction.

« Je peux le faire, il suffit juste que je sache où est ce passage.

-A l'arrière de l'aide est, répond le yohkai. C'est une toute petite porte rouge. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus d'un garde et...

-Merci, ce sera suffisant. » Et je leur souris.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je finis mon saké en une gorgée et je sors. J'attends, adossé à la porte qu'il revienne.

« Ils n'ont plus de chambre? demande-t-il en arrivant.

-Si, j'ai même l'impression que y'en a pas mal qui se sont libérées tout à coup. Mais je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit.

-Et pourquoi?

-Ils laissent traîner les cadavres n'importe où, ce n'est pas très hygiénique. »

Il me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

-Mais rien. Ils ont trop bu et se sont entre-tués. »

Il fronce les sourcils et n'est absolument pas dupe.

« Quoi? C'était des traîtres! dis-je dédaigneusement. Tout ça pour une misérable prime!

-C'étaient juste des mecs saouls! Et ils disaient des conneries.

-Et bien, comme quoi ils n'auront plus l'occasion d'en dire. »

Il a un papier dans la main. Et je lui prends.

« Hum, pas si misérable que ça, Enma a mis le paquet cette fois. »

Je chiffonne la feuille entre mes mains.

« Alors, quoi de neuf?

-A part cette prime qui circule, rien, répond-il. Et toi?

-Rien non plus. »

Sauf un itinéraire très intéressant que je ne souhaite pas partager.

-----

« Arrête de sourire! »

Le sourire s'efface un millième de seconde avant de revenir.

« Arrête de sourire! »

J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre violemment.

« Je suis désolé, trésor mais je n'y arrive pas. Les muscles de mon visage doivent être bloqués.

-Hn. »

Il referme la porte derrière lui. Et se jette sur moi.

« Arrête!

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Il me pousse sur le lit et m'embrasse.

Et je le veux.

Je m'agite, arrive à interrompre le baiser. Et je grogne.

« C'est machiavélique ce que tu fais Kurama. Parce que si t'as pas l'intention de me faire l'amour, je...

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention en effet.

-Je te déteste! »

Il éclate de rire et passe la main sous mon tee-shirt.

« Mais arrête! »

Et il ne m'écoute pas. Il reprend mes lèvres entre les siennes. Et ce que je ressens juste parce que sa langue caresse la mienne...

« Je t'en prie, Kurama.

-Chut. Fais-moi confiance, murmure-t-il. Laisses-toi aller. »

Est-ce que je peux faire autrement? Je suis déjà follement excité.

Il me déshabille tellement lentement que je le repousse et que j'enlève mes fringues moi-même. Et comme j'estime qu'il traîne un peu trop avec les siennes, je l'aide.

J'attrape ses épaules, le fait basculer sur moi.

Et instinctivement, j'écarte les jambes pour les entourer autour de sa taille.

« Pas comme ça, trésor, chuchote-t-il en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Comme tu préfères, ça m'est égal tant que tu te dépêches de me prendre! »

Il rit toujours et m'embrasse.

« Je te l'ai dit, Hiei. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te faire l'amour.

-JE TE HAIS! »

Je me mors les lèvres.

« Non, pardon, je ne voulais pas... Je t'aime. »

Il se relève, s'éloigne de moi.

« Kitsu? Je ne... »

Il pose un baiser éclair sur mes lèvres avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés et de m'attirer dans ses bras.

Il m'embrasse longuement cette fois-ci, et je suis en train de devenir fou.

Parce que je le veux.

Il s'écarte de mes lèvres et chuchote avec un beau sourire:

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour, trésor.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir! dis-je rageusement.

-C'est toi qui vas me faire l'amour, Hiei. »

Il me fait basculer et je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Et il écarte les jambes.

Je secoue la tête, décontenancé et essaie de me dégager.

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu n'en as pas envie, trésor? demande-t-il.

-Hn. Je ne sais pas. Je... si je n'étais pas... »

Kurama a des centaines d'années d'expérience mais pas moi. Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui donner du plaisir? Si je n'étais pas doué du tout?

« Trésor, aimes-moi, murmure-t-il en posant des baisers sur mon visage. Aimes-moi comme je t'aime. Je ne te demande rien de plus. Juste de m'aimer. »

Alors, j'écarte ses mains de mon visage et je les plaque de chaque côté de sa tête, emprisonnées dans les miennes.

Et je l'embrasse doucement. Puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Presque brutalement.

J'essaie de retrouver les gestes que Kurama fait d'habitude. Je caresse son torse, l'embrasse.

Sa peau est pale et douce. Il m'encourage du regard.

Je lèche ses mamelons et les mordille. Et il gémit doucement. Contre moi, je sens son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur.

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai jamais essayé. Je l'ai toujours laissé faire.

Ma main descend le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe que j'attrape. J'ai un frisson en même temps que lui.

Je ressens presque dans mon corps ce que ça fait lorsque qu'il effleure mon sexe de sa langue et j'ai envie de lui faire ressentir ça aussi.

Je descends et rapidement, je prends son sexe en bouche.

Il se cambre en soupirant. Et ses hanches m'imposent un rythme lent.

J'essaie de garder cette lenteur qu'il apprécie tant mais ce n'est pas évident. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me contrôler.

« Kitsu... Je... »

Il attrape ma main en souriant et lèche mes doigts tellement sensuellement que je suis persuadé qu'il le fait exprès!

Je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien, si je ne lui fais pas mal. Mais quand il émet un cri, je lève la tête, effrayé.

« Tu as juste trouvé le bon endroit, dit-il en expirant lentement, les joues rougis. Viens maintenant. Viens trésor. »

Je me mets à genoux entre ses jambes et le soulève un peu.

Quand je le pénètre, il crie et me retient en serrant ses jambes autour de moi.

C'est chaud, étroit à l'intérieur.

Et à ce moment-là, je me fais submerger par mon désir.

Je bouge, j'accélère. Les mains de Kurama se ferment sur les draps, il gémit.

Ses cheveux rouges sont étalés sur l'oreiller. Et il est magnifique.

Il me regarde, et ses mains viennent se plaquer sur mes fesses et il me donne un rythme que je suis avec plaisir.

C'est différent. Vraiment différent.

Et je crois que j'apprécie le moment où sa tête bascule en arrière, où ses yeux se ferment.

Je lui donne du plaisir. Et le regarder en pleine extase me conduit moi aussi dans ce bref laps de temps étrange.

Et le seul son qui me parvient à ce moment est le doux gémissement de Kurama qui dit mon nom à bout de souffle.

Et je ne redescend sur la terre ferme que quand je me laisse tomber entre ses bras et qu'il me serre contre lui.

« Trésor, on aurait du essayer ça depuis longtemps!

-Hn. Je crois quand même que je préfère l'inverse. »

Il sourit et m'embrasse.

« Moi aussi, je préfère l'inverse. Mais c'était très bien comme ça aussi. »

Ses yeux se tournent vers la porte.

« Tu as entendu? demande-t-il. »

Des coups à la porte quelques minutes auparavant. Mais je m'en foutais complètement.

« Il semblerait que même Yusuke peut comprendre si on lui explique longtemps, dit-il en riant. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se penche pour ramasser nos vêtements que j'ai jetés sur le sol.

-----

« Botan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Elle se retourne brusquement et arrête de frapper à la porte.

« Kuwabara, dit-elle. Oui, je... Je voulais voir Hiei et Kurama, m'excuser. Tu vois, je... »

Je lui souris.

« J'attendrais demain si j'étais toi.

-Mais c'est vraiment important! Je dois les voir!

-Botan! Ils sont occupés à autre chose d'après leurs auras!

-Oh.

-Viens, on peut aller discuter ailleurs.»

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle a un petit mouvement de recul et elle éclate d'un rire nerveux.

« Pardon, dit-elle.

-Ne t'excuse pas. J'peux comprendre. »

Je lui fais signe de me suivre. Et elle obtempère, gardant pourtant une distance raisonnable.

J'ouvre une porte menant à un petit salon.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir que j'ai parlé à Koenma.

-Il est réveillé? »

Je secoue la tête tout en m'installant sur un fauteuil.

« Non mais je me suis connecté à son esprit et je lui ai dit que tu allais bien. Ca devrait accélérer sa guérison.

-Bien. »

Bien? C'est tout? C'est vraiment étrange parce que les pensées de Koenma sont encore présentes en moi. Et l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Botan mérite autre chose qu'un « bien ».

Je la regarde s'asseoir.

Elle doit lui en vouloir. Comment pourrait-elle faire autrement?

En sachant qu'il a choisi la protection du makai plutôt qu'elle.

Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si Yusuke agissait comme ça, s'il ne me choisissait pas envers et contre tout.

C'est stupide. Je suis romantiquement stupide.

Parce que déjà, à l'heure actuelle, Yusuke n'est même pas sûr de vouloir de moi.

Elle s'agite. Et son regard fait constamment des allers-retours entre moi et la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer selon toi? demande-t-elle.

-On va se battre. Que faire d'autre?

-Tout ça pour un enfant.

-Ouais, ça m'écoeure moi aussi. Qu'Enma ait pu agir de la sorte juste parce que... »

Ma sensibilité vient de se mettre en marche. Et je crois que j'ai mal interprété sa dernière remarque.

« Botan, est-ce que t'es en train de dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine? »

Elle fait non de la tête lentement.

« C'est juste qu'il... qu'il y a eu tellement de morts. Et que... peut-être que... non, oublies, je suis à côté de la plaque. Je... »

Elle passe la main sur ses yeux.

Ce n'est plus la Botan que je connais, elle semble ailleurs, froide.

« Je peux peut-être aller voir Yukina. A elle aussi, je... je dois présenter des excuses. Et le plus tôt ce sera fait... »

Elle se lève.

Et je l'attrape par le bras.

« T'es pas à deux minutes près! Arrête de... »

Je crois que ma mâchoire vient de tomber. Je ressens ses pensées ou plutôt le vide immense qu'est son esprit.

Et je comprends. Soudainement, je comprends. Et j'active mon don avec toute l'énergie dont je dispose.

Et mes pensées vont immédiatement vers l'unique personne qui compte pour moi.

-----

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de regarder, de me lamenter sur le lit vide, froid et où je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul.

J'étais bien entre ses bras, juste à dormir. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien j'étais bien à ce moment-là. Et j'ai perdu ce genre de choses.

Et j'en suis le seul responsable!

Soudain, je me prends un gnon dans la tête. On est en train de m'assommer avec un marteau de mille tonnes!

Et je perçois les mots, les pensées qui se bousculent derrière la douleur.

« Enma contrôle Botan! Et les hunters vont attaquer d'une minute à l'autre! »

Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant, juste les mots qui résonnent dans ma tête.

Je sors en courant, je cogne à la porte de Kurama et Hiei.

Putains! Ces cons l'ont fermés à clef!

J'entends la clef qui tourne et je me retrouve face à un Kurama souriant.

« On va être attaqué! »

Le sourire s'efface immédiatement.

« Yukina! crie Hiei.

-Ne bouge pas! fait Kurama en le retenant par le bras. »

On est encerclés, piégés comme des rats. Dans les escaliers, des hunters et des yohkais sont postés. Dehors aussi, montant le long des murs.

« C'est Botan! dis-je. Enma la contrôle. On s'est fait avoir! »

Et en beauté. Putain d'enfoiré, il savait que l'on ne se méfierait pas d'elle.

L'étau se resserre petit à petit. L'attaque va être lancée d'une seconde à l'autre et personne n'est prêt à faire face.

Je plonge la main dans ma poche, m'énervant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Avec mon énergie, ce n'est pas un sifflement qui se fait entendre mais un son monstrueux qui sort du sifflet.

Mais au moins, je suis sûr que tout le palais l'a entendu.

La preuve, c'est Tchuh et Linku qui sortent dans le couloir. Suivi de près par Tohya, Zin, Shishiwakamaru qui entourent Yukina.

Hiei se précipite vers l'extrémité du couloir, tentant de les rejoindre. Et c'est à ce moment là que les fenêtre se brisent.

Je tire des reyguns sur les plus proches.

Bordel! Où est Kuwa? Je ne le vois pas.

Kurama en découpe plusieurs avec son fouet. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Hiei. Bon dieu, ce qu'il est lent!

Et je cherche toujours. Je crie tout en me défendant du mieux que je peux.

Je crie son nom, je le cherche. Mais il n'est nulle part.

Je n'arrive pas à repérer son énergie au milieu de cette masse. Et j'ai peur de ce que ça peut signifier.

Et j'ai des pensées à la con qui me viennent. Je lui ai jamais dit!

Je lui ai jamais dit!

Et je continue à hurler son nom et à le chercher.

-----

Le couloir est bloqué. Et j'ai beau en découper quelques-uns, ils en arrivent toujours plus.

Je ne vois pas ma soeur. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Rapidement, j'ôte mon bandeau. Et mon jagan s'ouvre.

Je la voix maintenant. Zin l'a pris dans ses bras et il vole près du plafond, évitant les attaques énergétiques en zigzaguant.

Au sol, les autres tiennent bon.

Je n'arriverais pas à la rejoindre. Il y a trop d'obstacles sur ma route.

Et mon énergie fluctue encore et toujours.

Avec un kokulyuha, je balaierais sans problème tous les yohkais faibles, tous ces crétins qui se sont ralliés au royaume.

Quel bande de demeurés! Les hunters les ont envoyés en première ligne pour épuiser notre énergie avant de se montrer. Les yohkais ne sont là que pour se faire massacrer.

Je suis tiré en arrière par mon écharpe violemment et je vois une boule d'énergie s'écraser sur le sol juste à l'endroit où je me trouvais une seconde auparavant.

« Trésor, restes près de moi! »

Je me rapproche. Et je me rends compte qu'il a pris son apparence de yohko.

Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps.

-----

L'attaque est trop bien menée. Tout a été trop bien préparé. On ne peut pas faire face.

J'ai déjà éliminé des dizaines de yohkais et il en vient toujours davantage. Et les hunters ne se sont pas encore montrés.

Hiei reste près de moi mais notre capacité en duo n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

J'ai perdu Yusuke de vue. Je sens juste son énergie. Et j'entends parfois sa voix qui s'élève, hurlant toujours la même chose, le même nom.

Et sa voix me paraît funeste au milieu de ce carnage.

-----

Il n'y avait que le vide. Presque que le vide. Des résidus de pensées qui étaient la preuve de ce qu'elle était. Mais le reste, c'était des ordres, de l'obéissance et du vide.

Et ça m'a rendu malade. Parce que je ne me suis heurté à rien du tout. A rien.

Et j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fin.

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur le sol, dans ce salon. Mes mains sont liées dans mon dos.

Botan est là, ainsi que quatre yohkais.

J'espère que Yusuke m'a entendu. J'espère qu'il m'a entendu pour une fois!

-----

Mon jagan est toujours ouvert. Et je vois que Tohya et les autres commencent à faiblir.

Zin voltige toujours au-dessus d'eux, ma soeur avec lui.

Il faut qu'il se barre. Les fenêtres du couloir sont bloquées.

Mais pas celles des chambres, du moins, je le crois.

Je fixe mon jagan sur Zin.

« La chambre! Tirez-vous par là! »

Il manque de tomber en m'entendant mais il se reprend. Et m'obéit, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

Et mon jagan se ferme. Je perds encore de l'énergie.

Soudain, je hurle de douleur.

-----

Non! Non!

Je crie et je vois Hiei s'affaisser sous le coup qu'il a pris dans le ventre.

Je le rattrape in extremis entre mes bras. Et je découpe le yohkai qui l'a touché avec fureur.

Je ne sens plus les énergies de Zin ou Toyha.

Juste celle de Yusuke maintenant. On est débordé.

Où sont Yomi et Mukuro? Et Enki?

Je les cherche. Ils sont en train de prendre nos adversaires à revers en partant du rez de chaussée.

Mais ils vont arriver trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Une porte s'ouvre sur ma gauche.

Cette fois-ci, nous allons vraiment être encerclés.

Mais étrangement, dans un périmètre d'une dizaine de mètres, les yohkais tombent comme des mouches sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds.

-----

J'ai un sourire magnifique lorsque je m'aperçois de l'expression du yohko.

J'avance vers lui, les démons tombant avant de me toucher.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand Hiei m'aperçoit.

Ce qu'il est mignon, toutes les expressions passent sur son visage en un clin d'oeil.

De la peur, de la colère, un peu de stupeur.

On dirait qu'il a appris à être expressif ces derniers temps.

« J'vous offre un moyen de sortie? »

Kurama me regarde. Et entoure Hiei de son bras. Ce dernier se tient le ventre.

« Mais j'vous préviens, c'est pas gratuit. »

Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Et c'est exactement le genre de situation que j'aime.

-----

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous les yohkais reculent brusquement.

Les énergies de Hiei et Kurama ont disparu. Ils ont pu s'échapper.

Les yohkais s'écartent, faisant un cercle autour de moi.

Mes cheveux ont poussé et les tatouages sont apparues sur mon corps.

J'en ai pas fini avec eux. Je concentre des boules d'énergies.

« STOP! Si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure, arrêtes-toi. »

Le cercle se rompt, laissant passer Botan. Et des hunters.

Qui portent Kuwabara.

Il me regarde et ses lèvres articulent silencieusement.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Si tu savais comme je le suis moi aussi.

« C'est bon, je me rends. Relâchez-le! »

Ils n'en font rien. Je vois le chef des hunters qui se penche vers Botan, lui murmure quelque chose. Elle hoche la tête.

« Où sont-ils? demande-t-elle.

-Qui?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot! Hiei, Kurama et Yukina, où sont-ils?»

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Vous les avez manqués. Quelle dommage...

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rétorque-t-elle. On va les attraper.

-C'est ça, bon courage. »

J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt. Cette attitude froide, son manque d'intérêt pour Koenma, le fait qu'elle ait fait en sorte d'éviter que Kuwa la touche. J'aurais du comprendre.

« Tu vas nous y aider, dit-elle.

-Ben voyons, tu rêves! Je préfèrerais encore crever.

-Et si c'était lui? demande-t-elle. »

Elle vient de sortir de sa poche une balle. Et je la reconnais. Celle que Goki avait dérobé, celle qui attrape les âmes.

« NON! SI TU FAIS CA, JE TE TUE, JE... »

Je crie et le hurlement de Kuwabara résonne en même temps que le mien pendant que son âme est aspirée par la boule.

Je me précipite vers Botan.

« Bouge encore et je la jette sur le sol, menace-t-elle en soulevant la boule au-dessus de sa tête. Son âme risque d'être détruite! »

Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux. Et je rampe doucement jusqu'au corps inconscient.

Il est tombé face contre terre, je le retourne. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

Je caresse les cheveux, suit le contour du visage de mes doigts.

Et des mots se forment sur mes lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Des mots destinés à un corps vide.

Je t'aime.

-----

A suivre...

Ahhhh... (soupir de soulagement...), je crois que je suis enfin arrivé à ce que tout s'emboîte plus ou moins correctement! Ouf!

Et j'ai adoré écrire certains passages de ce chapitre, notamment la scène de l'échographie, la scène de l'auberge avec Higesu, la scène d'amour de Hiei et Kurama, la scène finale avec Yusuke... Bref, je me suis bien fait plaisir.

Et cette fois encore, ce chapitre est monstrueusement long! Mais comme je voulais absolument finir sur cette scène... , le découpage laisse toujours à désirer. Mais bon, tant pis.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Ce qui me fait beaucoup rire, c'est à quel point tous vous n'aimez pas Higesu. Pourtant, moi, je l'aime bien.

Kitsuné et Zephis: Et oui, deux mois et demi, pas possible! Voilà, vous avez eu la réponse!

Koorimé, Lavlav-san: Et oui, je torture un peu Yusuke et Kuwa... Et ça s'arrange pas avec ce chapitre!

Désolé si mes réponses sont aussi courtes... Je manque de temps.

A la semaine prochaine et laissez des reviews!


	9. Chapitre Huit

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : Il y a un passage où j'ai repris tous les dialogues du prologue mais d'un autre point de vue. Donc, enfin, je suis finalement arrivé à cette scène précise! Ouf! Même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de ce chapitre, je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais comme je ne savais pas comment... ben, j'ai laissé comme ça. Gomen!

Note2: Désolé pour le retard. Mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Il faudra bientôt que j'en crée si je veux en avoir!

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Huit**

**-----**

Il a toujours su extrêmement bien mentir. Toujours.

Mais si les autres peuvent se laisser avoir par ses mensonges, moi, y'a aucun risque que ça arrive.

Et j'ai su qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je sais déjà quelle est l'idée perverse qui trotte dans sa tête, dans son esprit tordu.

Et c'est hors de question que je laisse quelque chose comme ça se produire!

Je l'ai suivi quand il s'est tiré discrètement. Il ne peut pas m'endormir avec son poison, ça représenterait une rupture de contrat et le sort s'activerait.

Alors, il a attendu que je dorme de moi-même, de façon naturelle. Ou plutôt que je fasse semblant de dormir.

Moi aussi, j'ai gardé mes infos pour moi. Comme le fait que j'ai été abordé par un yohkai qui voulait me recruter.

Et que j'ai arraché douloureusement à ce même yohkai tous les renseignements que je pouvais. Le rassemblement de yohkais hostiles à Enki, leur nombre approximatif, et la date et l'heure de l'attaque.

Les hunters ont fait une légère erreur, ils n'auraient pas du donner cette information aux yohkais. Et ils ont eu de la chance que rien n'ait filtré.

De la chance mais pas seulement, ils ont agi très rapidement, limitant ainsi les occasions d'être découverts.

J'ai suivi Higesu. Il endormait quiconque s'approchant un peu trop de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à cette porte rouge.

A l'intérieur, il a été obligé d'aller plus lentement, il n'avait pas de quoi s'éclairer et sa vision nocturne n'est pas aussi développée que la mienne.

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le suivre sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs qu'il faut craindre, c'est son esprit, sa folie. Dont je suis peut-être indirectement responsable.

C'était un escalier en colimaçon, aux marches saillantes.

Les bruits du combat étaient étouffés par les murs mais pas les énergies que je pouvais ressentir.

J'ai reconnu celle du yohko Kurama, du détective. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à percevoir celle de mon fils au milieu de tout ça.

Je reste dans le débarras sur lequel donnaient les escaliers pendant qu'Higesu sort faire son petit spectacle.

Je me cache. C'est lamentable à dire mais je me cache. Je n'ai vu Hiei que de loin, j'avais deviné un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il avait retrouvé le yohko après être sorti de la grotte d'Higesu. Et ce sourire m'avait fait pensé à Hina.

Là, je retiens ma respiration quand il passe à quelques mètres de moi.

Je savais qu'il me ressemblait, j'ai souvent entendu parler de lui et je savais qu'il avait plus pris mon côté démon de feu que celui de glace de sa mère. Je l'avais constaté par moi-même, cheveux noirs, yeux rouges.

Mais je le vois de plus près cette fois.

Et je ne vois que ça, que cette ressemblance avec Hina. Sa petite taille d'abord, puis cette équilibre entre muscles et finesse qui le fait paraître presque fragile mais qui est une preuve de nervosité, de vitesse.

Et ses yeux, ses grands yeux en amandes, presque comme ceux d'un enfant. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que je pensais à lui ou à Yukina, je les considérais toujours comme des enfants.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus en sachant qu'il est l'amant du yohko et qu'il porte son bébé.

Ce n'est plus un enfant. Mais ses yeux garderont toujours cette forme enfantine.

Seule la couleur vient de moi.

Et quand le yohko sort une plante lumineuse pour éclairer leur chemin, je remarque les reflets bleutés dans les cheveux noirs et les mèches blanches formant une étoile.

Hina. Tout en lui me rappelle Hina. Et je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je veux faire un pas vers lui. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi et mon coeur manque un battement et se serre.

Maudit sort!

Il part, il disparaît et je le laisse partir. Comme j'ai laissé partir Hina.

Et je m'intéresse à la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

-----

Je ne crois pas être resté plus de quelques minutes auprès de Kuwabara. Avant qu'on tente de me l'arracher des bras. J'ai résisté.

Puis la voix sèche de Botan m'a fait lâcher prise.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de la sorte.

Quand j'ai levé la tête vers elle, je n'ai même pas eu à faire l'effort de penser que ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était définitivement pas elle. Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu autant haïr Botan.

« Tu as l'ordre de tuer Hiei et Yukina. Commences par Hiei, dit-elle.

-Kurama ne...

-Tues Kurama s'il essaye de t'en empêcher. »

Je secoue la tête. Ce sont mes amis. Et Hiei... Bon sang, Hiei attend un bébé. Je ne peux pas faire ça!

Ils sont en train d'emmener Kuwabara. Je regarde. Je ne fais rien.

J'ai la réputation d'agir avant de réfléchir. Mais là, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si mon corps obéirait si je lui disais de se battre.

Je me sens idiot. Si je lui avais dit, il aurait été avec moi. Et rien ne serait arrivé. Enma n'aurait pas pu l'utiliser contre moi.

Bon dieu, je ne suis qu'un imbécile! Et un lâche! Pour quelques mots que je n'ai pas su prononcé, je l'ai perdu.

Botan parle mais je ne l'entends plus.

Je me rappelle. De ces mots que j'ai dit. Je lui ai dit que je détestais qu'il me touche. Je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça humiliant.

Et j'aimerais encore ressentir cette humiliation. J'aimerais sentir à nouveau son poids sur moi. J'aimerais le sentir s'insinuer doucement en moi pour ensuite devenir un peu plus violent. Je veux l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime quand il me fait l'amour.

Je tuerais pour l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime! Et je tuerais pour pouvoir lui dire!

Je lui ai dit qu'il me rendait faible. Et je me rends compte que je suis encore plus faible maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec moi.

Botan vient de m'attraper par mon tee-shirt et elle me secoue.

« Bouge-toi, détective! Tu as du boulot! »

Je ne réagis pas plus. Elle agite la boule devant mes yeux.

« Veux-tu que j'envoie son âme ailleurs pour te motiver? Dans un endroit comme celui que Toguro à choisi? Un endroit où il souffrira? C'est ce que tu veux?

-NNNOOONNN!!! »

Je tends la main pour attraper la sphère mais elle l'écarte.

« Si tu veux son âme, tu sais ce que tu dois faire! »

Je me lève lentement.

Les hunters se préparent aussi. Il semble qu'on ne me laissera pas sans surveillance.

« Ne t'avise pas de nous tromper! Tu le perdrais.

-Vous me le rendrez si je tue... si je fais ce que vous voulez?

-C'est à étudier. »

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie! Je comprends ce que Koenma a pu ressentir.

Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser derrière?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait. Il ne savait pas sinon il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée.

Le couloir est peuplé de yokhais. J'essaie de percevoir l'énergie de Yomi ou Mukuro. Mais ils ont du battre en retraite devant le nombre.

Tous ces démons qui sont là... Quel bande d'idiots! Ils ne comprennent pas que le royaume les a manipulés comme d'habitude.

Certains sont gravement blessés, par ma faute parfois. Mais je m'en fiche royalement.

Je les regarde. Ceux qui ne sont pas trop amochés ricanent sur mon passage et tentent de me frapper. J'évite les coups. Et je leur jette un regard noir. Mais ils rigolent toujours.

Je me tourne vers Botan, espérant qu'elle leur ordonne de me laisser passer. Après tout, je fais ce qu'elle me demande, je pars pour... pour tuer mes amis.

Mais elle hausse les épaules, ça lui ait bien égal.

Je vois le bout du couloir, les escaliers. Et ces deux rangées de démons qui attendent que je passe à leur portée.

J'esquive les coups. Je suis bousculé à un moment et je sens une main qui me retient furtivement mais fermement et qui me remet debout.

Je cherche celui qui a fait ça.

Ca ne peut être que le yohkai qui ne sourit pas. Des yeux rouges... Il me fait un clin d'oeil discret.

Oh bordel! Ce mec, c'est...

Je suis poussé encore et je me mets à courir, les hunters sur mes talons.

Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ce type. Mais c'est comme si on venait de me donner un second souffle.

Je dois gagner un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il y aura alors une solution qui se présentera.

Je dois tout faire pour gagner du temps.

-----

J'ai senti l'énergie de Zin, Tohya et les autres décroître quand ils se sont éloignés. Ma soeur a pu s'enfuir. Tant mieux.

Je me sens légèrement rassuré sur ce point.

Je grimace. J'ai mal, j'ai vraiment mal au ventre. Ce n'était pourtant pas un coup de poing qui pouvait me faire très mal mais il a frappé au mauvais endroit.

Maintenant, je perds mon énergie très vite. Je crois que le bébé ne va pas bien parce qu'il me prend beaucoup de puissance. Est-ce qu'il est blessé?

Il aspire un peu plus mon énergie.

Et je crois que ça ne suffit pas.

Kurama a toujours son apparence de yohko, j'essaie de croiser ses yeux dorés.

Je sais que c'est lui.

Il n'a pas osé prendre cette forme devant moi. Mais elle ne me dérange pas. Parce que je sais que c'est mon Kurama et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

« Kitsu... »

Il se tourne vers moi, je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il se penche et me prends dans ses bras et dévale les escaliers en me serrant contre lui.

Sa main est venue se poser sur mon ventre. Il me donne de l'énergie mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est toujours pas assez.

J'ai vraiment vraiment mal. Je ressens la douleur.

Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Higesu est toujours devant. Et je vois ses cheveux blonds voler derrière lui. Je veux le tuer. Je ne voulais pas le suivre.

Mais Kurama ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et il avait raison. On serait morts si on était restés.

Et par ma faute, parce que je suis incapable de me défendre tout seul. Je suis même incapable de protéger le bébé de Kurama.

Mon dieu, il demande encore de l'énergie. J'ai peur. Il est peut-être blessé. C'est peut-être pour ça que la douleur est différente. J'ai peur.

La lumière de l'aube me parvient quand Higesu ouvre la petite porte.

« Faussons-lui compagnie, Kitsu!

-Ce serait une très mauvaise idée! rétorque notre ennemi. Vous sentez? La ville est sous le contrôle des hunters. Et ils sont en train de rouvrir le portail au sous-sol. Mais si vous voulez vous balader en amoureux, libre à vous. Vous n'irez pas bien loin. »

J'ai envie de le tuer juste parce qu'il a raison. On a besoin de lui, de sa capacité à endormir les yohkais, les hunters. Putain, je le hais!

Kurama me serre un peu plus et je comprend qu'il ressent la même chose.

« Ca va, on a compris que tu avais l'avantage! Maintenant, on sort de la ville. »

Mon kitsu me pose sur le sol et me reprends immédiatement dans ses bras, je tremble trop.

Et j'ai toujours mal.

Nous gagnons une petite ruelle qui s'éloigne du palais présidentiel.

« Trésor? Comment tu te sens?

-Ca va... »

Ce n'est pas vrai et il le sait. Et sa main revient sur mon ventre.

Je l'écarte.

« Je vais finir par te faire mal, dis-je.

-Ca m'est égal! Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir en silence. »

Et il repose sa main contre moi et me donne son énergie.

La ruelle est plutôt sûre mais bientôt, nous arrivons non loin d'une place, un espace bien trop à découvert.

Et il y a du monde malgré l'heure. Du monde, des yohkais qui se sont ralliés au royaume.

Higesu émit un reniflement de mépris.

« Que des traîtres! »

Et ça m'énerve parce que je viens de penser la même chose.

« Ils ne sont au courant de rien, murmure Kurama. Pour eux, c'est nous les fautifs. On a perturbé la paix. Ils croient que c'est nous les coupables. »

Hum, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Et je ne pense plus parce que j'ai à nouveau mal.

Un élancement dans le ventre. C'est douloureux, je mors ma lèvre.

Et je ne me rends compte que je me suis mordu à m'en faire saigner que quand Kurama pousse un léger cri. Il essuie le sang qui perle à ma lèvre inférieure avant de me redonner un peu de son énergie.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin. On doit traverser cette place, chuchote Higesu. »

Comme si on le savait pas.

Kurama affirme sa prise sur moi pour ne pas me faire tomber et se met à courir à petites foulées. Higesu nous suit.

Si j'avais assez d'énergie, je pourrais le cramer là, tout de suite.

Mais je n'en ai même pas suffisamment pour tenir debout! C'est lamentable!

Quelques yohkais nous aperçoivent et comprennent rapidement qui on est.

Les cheveux argentés de Kurama sont facilement repérables.

Quand ils approchent, ils vacillent et tombent. Le parfum emplit mes narines. Ca empeste!

Je plaque ma main sur mon nez!

« Connard! On va le respirer aussi! »

Il me regarde avec un sourire.

« Oh non... Pas tout de suite, je t'enivrerais plus tard... trésor. »

Il dit le dernier mot avec un ton ironique et je me prépare à hurler mais...

« Tu l'appelles encore comme ça, je te tue! Compris? menace Kurama.

-Quoi? Je trouve ça tellement miignoonn. »

Kurama n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Higesu a raté une cible et un yohkai vient de s'approcher trop prêt de nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je bascule des bras de Kurama, j'attrape le démon et je plaque mes mains contre lui.

Je veux de l'énergie, j'ai besoin d'énergie!

Et j'en obtiens. Je la vole...

Après tout, j'étais un voleur, j'ai toujours pris ce que je voulais. Finalement, il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Le yohkai tombe, inconscient.

Je m'échappe des bras de Kurama. Je peux tenir debout.

Mais il m'en faut plus. Beaucoup plus.

La traversée de la place continue et je vide comme ça deux ou trois yohkais sous le regard effaré de Kurama.

Nous nous glissons à nouveau dans une ruelle.

« Tu vas bien?

-Je t'avais dit que je risquais de te faire du mal... »

Le bébé réclame encore de la puissance. Et les élancements dans mon ventre – des contractions, je crois que c'est le mot – sont plus fortes.

Ca fait mal mais au moins, j'ai gagné un peu de force.

Je serre les dents et je me mets à courir.

J'observe Higesu... Ce serait très facile. Je tends la main vers lui. Et le parfum me monte au nez.

« Tss, tss, ne fais pas ça, Hiei. Tu es tellement prévisible, c'en est navrant. »

Je grogne et je m'éloigne de quelques pas, son rire me parvenant.

Je veux le tuer. Et je le ferais.

Lui, Enma, les hunters... Tous.

Nous débouchons à la périphérie de la ville après être passé par un dédale de ruelles.

Le makai s'étend devant nous.

« Suivez-moi! ordonne Higesu.

-Dans tes rêves!

-Tu veux rêver? Je peux t'y aider. Je peux même te faire... cauchemarder.

-Ca va, on te suit, dit Kurama. »

Je râle et je me mets à courir derrière notre allié très provisoire. Il est lent en plus.

Je pourrais le tuer si facilement sans son pouvoir. Ce fichu pouvoir!

Kurama attrape mon regard. Et m'ordonne d'être patient.

On a besoin d'un endroit où se réfugier. Surtout moi. Parce l'énergie que j'ai dérobée s'est déjà volatilisée.

-----

Je n'avais pas compris quand Hiei a dit qu'il risquait de me faire mal. Je croyais que le bébé réclamait juste de l'énergie comme à l'accoutumée.

Mais ce n'est pas ça.

La façon qu'il a eue de vider ces yohkais, c'était impressionnant. Et ça me fait peur.

Parce que ça veut dire que quelque chose cloche.

Le bébé ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'autant d'énergie à ce stade.

C'est inquiétant. Et alors qu'on s'éloigne de la ville pour s'engager dans un territoire un peu montagneux, j'ordonne de ralentir la cadence.

De toutes façons, Higesu est d'une lenteur lamentable. Il n'a vraiment que son pouvoir psychique.

A certains moments, il m'aurait suffit d'une seconde pour l'attaquer. Mais son parfum flottait dans l'air tout le temps.

Et ce qui arrive à Hiei n'est pas normal. Je veux qu'on soit en sûreté avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

J'aurais tout le temps après. J'ai attendu très longtemps souvent pour me venger de certaines personnes.

Et en regardant Higesu qui me nargue d'un sourire, je retrouve mes anciens instincts de yohko.

Je pourrais lui faire subir ce que j'ai fait à mes ennemis. Retrouver cette cruauté, cette inflexibilité, cette insensibilité qui a fait de moi une légende.

Je pourrais retrouver tout ça.

Et quand je vois son regard qui se pose sur Hiei, je sens déjà l'envie de vengeance qui se manifeste. Mais c'est trop tôt.

Je ne sais pas où il nous emmène mais je surveille les alentours. Et Hiei fait de même. Où est le deuxième? Où est le père de Hiei?

Se sont-ils séparés? Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien et je reste sur mes gardes.

Peu de temps après avoir passé un petit bois clairsemé, nous débouchons sur une colline contre laquelle est adossée une maison.

Hiei a recommencé à vaciller. Et il scanne la demeure avec son jagan avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

Il n'y a aucune énergie. Et l'endroit n'est pas en très bon état. Il semble avoir été abandonné pendant longtemps. Sauf qu'il y a la preuve d'un feu récent dans la cheminée.

Hiei regarde un peu plus attentivement que moi les marques de feu et je comprends.

Ces marques là, c'est les mêmes que donnent ses flammes noirs.

Ici, c'est le refuge d'Higesu et du père de Hiei.

On aurait pas du venir. En même temps, ce lieu possède certains avantages. Il n'est pas trop éloigné de la ville et il sera possible d'avoir des nouvelles. Et il est tellement peu éloigné que Enma et les hunters n'y songeront pas tout de suite.

Rien que de penser à Enma, j'ai cette colère qui me gagne.

Et un peu de peur. Yusuke, Kuwabara, ils étaient encore là-bas. J'ai vu Tohya et les autres s'enfuir en protégeant Yukina.

Mais nous avons été séparés de Yusuke pendant l'attaque et même si je sentais encore son énergie alors que nous quittions le palais, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passé ensuite.

Hiei ne semble pas avoir de problème pour se déplacer maintenant mais sa main reste crispé sur son ventre.

Higesu est resté sur le pas de la porte. Et il observe le makai.

De là où nous sommes, la ville est légèrement visible.

Il a fermé les yeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique.

-----

Les hunters ont des détecteurs d'auras.

Ils doivent être configurés pour détecter Kurama ou Hiei.

Des yohkais sont sortis de la ville en même temps que nous, alléchés par la prime. Certains groupes nous suivent sans être vraiment discrets.

On dirait une chasse aux sorcières.

Kurama m'avait dit que c'était facile de manipuler les gens, de leur faire peur.

Là, c'est encore pire. Nous sommes devenus les briseurs de paix. Et ils réclament vengeance.

Et si en plus, ils peuvent s'en mettre dans la poche, tout serait parfait.

Je pense encore au clin d'oeil de ce type. Est-ce que je l'ai bien vu ou est-ce que je l'ai imaginé?

Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider? Ou aider Hiei?

Et je me rappelle des traces de flammes sur les corps des hunters dans le pays des glaces.

Il a aidé Yukina, il l'a protégée.

Peut-être veut-il agir de même avec Hiei?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi fait-il équipe avec Higesu?

Je n'ai pas vu le blondinet mais j'ai vu des yohkais s'écrouler comme des masses et plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Pour l'instant, les hunters ne détectent rien. Parfait, un peu de temps de gagné.

Etrange comme je me sens seul. Finalement, j'ai du m'habituer sans m'en rendre compte.

J'ai du m'habituer à le sentir toujours prêt de moi, même quand nous n'étions pas encore ensemble.

Je savais qu'il était là. Même quand je l'ai repoussé comme un niais, je savais qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là.

Connerie de certitude à la con!

J'étais tellement sûr que je l'aurais toujours que je n'ai rien fait pour le garder.

Kuwa avait raison et tort à la fois.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne prenais pas cette relation au sérieux que j'évitais de lui donner de la tendresse, de lui dire des mots d'amour.

C'est au contraire parce que je pensais que je ne perdrais jamais Kuwa que je ne les ai pas dit.

J'ai agi insensiblement, je n'ai pas réfléchi comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ses sentiments.

Je ne voyais pas combien Kuwa avait peur de ce manque, je ne voyais pas qu'il l'interprétait comme de l'incertitude.

Ca m'agace en même temps. Il aurait pu me faire confiance.

Croit-il que je ferais l'amour avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas?

Mais justement, je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas faire l'amour avec lui.

Tout ça parce que je suis un débile de macho et que j'ai cette foutue fierté masculine qui me dit qu'ouvrir les cuisses pour un homme, c'est avilissant.

Et pourtant, j'aimais ça.

J'aimais quand il caressait mon torse de sa main, qu'il descendait le long de mon ventre et qu'il effleurait l'extérieur de ma cuisse avant de revenir vers l'intérieur.

A ce moment-là, j'écartais toujours les jambes avec un frisson d'anticipation.

Je me sens glacé. Je veux ressentir à nouveau ce frisson.

Si je veux revoir Kuwa, si je veux lui dire que je l'aime, il faut que j'affronte deux amis.

J'ai compris dès le début qu'Enma ne le libèrera peut-être jamais. Que c'était un trop bon moyen de pression pour qu'il l'abandonne.

Je comprends l'incertitude maintenant. Je vais tenter de faire tout ce que je peux pour retrouver Kuwa sachant que cet espoir n'existe peut-être pas.

Comme Kuwa a tout fait de son côté pour m'aimer sans savoir si un jour, il entendrait la réciproque.

C'est idiot l'espoir. Parce qu'on s'y raccroche forcément.

Mais je n'ai que ça!

Ca et ce clin d'oeil furtif.

Et je veux y croire.

Un des détecteurs vient de biper, coupant court à mes pensées.

Et l'un des hunters me donnent l'ordre de me bouger.

J'attrape un détecteur. Il est configuré sur Hiei.

C'est quoi ça? On dirait une guirlande de noël, le point clignote disparaissant complètement parfois pour réapparaître affichant une puissance démesurée.

Et je suis poussé vers l'avant, vers ce point qui clignote.

-----

J'ai du me connecter à plusieurs yohkais dont les rêves étaient complètement inintéressants, qui ne savaient rien, avant de tomber sur un rêve qui me donne quelques informations.

Un yohkai blessé, qui a fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

J'oriente son rêve pour l'amener à me révéler ce qui se passe en ville.

Et je comprends rapidement. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais.

Mais ça m'arrange en fait. Oui, ça m'arrange.

J'ouvre les yeux. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je leur annonce la nouvelle.

« Votre pote s'est rallié au royaume, dis-je.

-De qui tu parles? grogne Hiei.

-Du détective.

-Absurde! »

Je secoue la tête toujours souriant et j'explique le chantage pratiqué par le monde céleste, par Enma.

« Putain d'enfoiré! crache Hiei entre ses dents. »

Il me regarde en disant ça et je pense que cet insulte n'est pas seulement destiné à Enma mais aussi à moi.

Je lui souris et il pâlit encore légèrement.

L'énergie qu'il a volé ne semble plus suffire. Ce bébé... Il doit être diablement puissant pour demander autant d'énergie. Il doit être vraiment exceptionnel.

Kurama se rapproche de Hiei et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Son regard suspicieux est vraiment drôle.

Je le vois qu'il donne un peu d'énergie à Hiei.

Mais il en faut plus. Beaucoup plus. Cet enfant... Oui, il doit être fort. Peut-être plus fort que Hiei ou même que son père.

Brusquement, Hiei porte la main vers son ventre.

Et je sens l'énergie de Hiei qui augmente.

Kurama le transporte sur un canapé.

J'ai toujours été mauvais pour distinguer clairement les énergies. Mais celle de Hiei me frappe comme un coup de fouet et elle doit être ressentie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il réclame de la puissance.

Je me demandais à quel moment j'allais signaler notre présence aux hunters mais je n'ai même pas besoin de me donner cette peine.

Hiei vient de le faire pour moi.

Le yohko n'aura pas le choix quand les hunters arriveront.

Et Hiei non plus.

C'est cet amour qui les perd, presque toujours. Cette envie de le revoir, de le garder. Cet espoir idiot.

Mon sort est déjà prêt. Le même, exactement le même.

-----

Je ne sais pas si le détective a vu le signe que je lui ai fait.

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris qui j'étais. Après tout, il n'a croisé mon regard qu'un quart de seconde.

Et puis, il n'a aucune raison de me faire confiance.

Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé Yukina. C'est parfait.

Les yohkais qui la protégeaient étaient d'un bon niveau. Mais peut-être pas suffisants contre des hunters.

Mais tant qu'ils ne savent pas où elle est, elle est en sécurité.

Le palais s'est vidé progressivement, laissant les yohkais blessés et quelques gardes.

J'ai déjà localisé le corps, ils l'ont laissé sur le sol dans une chambre comme un vieux sac.

Et je trouve la femme, la guide mais il a quelques gardes avec elle. Je pourrais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ces types mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse quelque chose de malencontreux, comme jeter la boule sur le sol.

Aussi, je m'incline bien bas quand j'entre dans la pièce au rez-de chaussée. C'est une salle de réunion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai des informations.

-J'écoute. »

Je m'approche doucement en gardant les yeux baissés. Leur couleur pourrait me trahir.

« Je sais où elle la fille, la koorimé, dis-je en chuchotant.

-Où?

-Je veux d'abord être payé. »

Elle sourit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un lavage de cerveau. C'était monnaie courante au temps d'Enma. Mais celui-ci est vraiment réussi.

Parce que même dans ce sourire, il n'y a rien.

« Après. Parle. »

Je secoue la tête et me rapproche comme si je voulais lui parler à l'oreille.

Je vois les gardes qui bougent mais elle les arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Je te donne une partie de la prime. Mais tu as intérêt à ce que tes infos soient valables.

-Elles le sont. »

Je me penche et je l'agrippe à la gorge.

Mon autre main plonge dans la poche de son kimono.

Elle voudrait hurler mais je l'étouffe. Et j'envoie des flammes sur les gardes.

C'est une erreur d'envoyer toutes ses troupes dehors, il ne reste ici que des yohkais de basses catégories.

Je fouille ses vêtements. Ce n'est pas très galant mais la galanterie n'a jamais été mon fort.

Et ma main se referme sur la sphère.

J'envoie valdinguer la guide contre un mur. Je veux l'estourbir un peu et pas la tuer.

Je me tourne vers les gardes.

Ils ont évité mes flammes.

Je bloque une hache qui tente de me fendre le crâne.

Hum, ça m'a l'air pas mal ce truc, j'assomme le yohkai avec la poignée de la hache et je la récupère.

Et je tranche les gardes restants avec facilité.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais peut-être que Hiei tient sa prédilection pour les armes tranchantes de moi.

Et de sa mère, cette capacité de sourire sans retenue face à la personne qu'il aime.

Ce sourire qu'Hina m'a appris à faire aussi.

Je referme la salle derrière moi. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre.

Un yohkai apparaît dans le couloir, courant vers moi.

« On les as repérés, hurle-t-il. Le jaganshi et le yohko!

-Où ça?

-Au sud de la ville, dans les collines. »

Le yohkai se dirige vers la salle, vers la guide céleste.

Et je l'empêche de donner l'alerte.

Puis, je me mets à courir.

J'espère que le détective a pigé et qu'il gagnera un peu de temps!

-----

J'ai une douleur dans la poitrine. Quelque chose essaye de rentrer.

Putain, ça fait mal!

Mais... Hé! Si je ressens la douleur, ça veut dire que...

Oui, je suis de retour dans mon corps. Ma vision est un peu trouble. Quelqu'un est devant moi.

Je lève les yeux, et puis je regarde encore plus haut jusqu'à croiser un regard brillant de rouge.

« Hiei? Qu'est-ce t'as foutu? T'as une soudaine poussée de croissance? »

Ma vision s'éclaircit et un sourire ironique me répond.

Pas de mèches blanches, pas de jagan, les cheveux noirs sont plus courts.

Et bordel, ce qu'il est grand!

« Putain! T'es qui, toi? »

Question idiote parce que je sais très bien qui il est.

« On t'as jamais appris à dire merci avant de gueuler?

-Merci pour quoi? J't'ai demandé quelque chose?

-Stupide ningen!

-Avorton débile! »

Ca y'est, je sais d'où vient le sale caractère de Hiei.

Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Yusuke. Où est-il?

Je n'arrive pas à ressentir son énergie.

« Bouges ton cul! On y va! crie le père de Hiei.

-On va où?

-Empêcher ton mec de tuer mes fils. »

Je me lève.

« Yusuke ne ferait jamais ça. Heu... Tes fils?

-Higesu et Hiei. »

Ma machoire vient de se décrocher. Higesu est le frère de Hiei?!

« Avances! dit-il. Au lieu d'essayer de gober les mouches. »

Je le suis. Et je m'arrête brusquement.

Je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Que me dit que je peux lui faire confiance?

Il me regarde et plaque sa main sur mon front.

Et je ressens l'inquiétude et l'amour.

Pour Hiei? Oui, pour Hiei. Et aussi pour Yukina. Et pour Higesu. Tout cet amour est mêlé de tristesse.

J'écarte sa main.

« Ca va, j'ai pigé.

-Parfait. Alors actives! »

Je le suis dans le couloir, je vais me diriger vers les escaliers quand il m'entraîne dans un débarras. Et je vois qu'il y une autre sortie plus discrète.

Je descend les marches après lui.

« Hé! T'as un nom?

-Ouais, j'en ai un. »

Ben tiens, et après on s'étonne des capacités de communication limitées de Hiei.

« Et c'est quoi?

- Hiiro.»

Et il tire sur mon bras pour m'obliger à forcer l'allure.

Quelques unes de ses pensées m'atteignent.

Il souffre. Depuis tellement longtemps que ça me fait de la peine.

-----

Mon énergie augmente vite. Très vite. Et ça me brûle presque.

Comme les fois où j'ai appris à maîtriser le kokulyuha mais en cent fois pire.

Je suppose que mon corps réagit ainsi pour nourrir le bébé.

Mais ça fait vraiment trop mal cette fois.

Je n'arrive pas du tout à maîtriser toute cette puissance.

Je crois même qu'actuellement, je suis au-delà de toutes les classifications des yohkais.

« Trésor? »

Je regarde Kurama.

« Je... Je...

-Je sais. »

J'ai donné notre position et il le sait parfaitement.

Mon énergie s'abaisse brusquement. Le bébé se nourrit.

Kurama passe la main sur mon ventre et fronce les sourcils.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand je le regarde faire.

Je sais que le bébé ne va pas bien.

Mais il lutte. Quelque part, je crois que je me sens fier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Quand mon énergie augmente à nouveau, je la laisse faire, je ne tente plus de la contenir.

Kurama lève la tête et se penche vers moi.

Je sais ce qu'il va dire avant qu'il ne murmure doucement.

« Yusuke nous a trouvés. »

Et mon énergie redescend.

« Kit... Kitsu! »

Kurama m'embrasse et me donne de l'énergie.

A son baiser, à sa langue qui se glisse dans ma bouche, je pense à nos étreintes qui ont donnés cette chose dans mon ventre. Ce bébé.

Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que ce mot ne me fait plus aussi peur qu'avant.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kitsu!

-De ma faute? »

J'acquiesce et j'attrape encore ses lèvres.

Et il sourit quand j'arrête le baiser.

Un sourire triste mais un sourire de connivence.

Higesu est toujours sur le pas de la porte. Et ses yeux gris se sont assombris. Il nous regarde avec une expression que je comprend parfaitement, de l'avidité.

Je peux presque encore l'entendre me dire_ « Tu es à moi »._

Sauf que je ne suis qu'à Kurama. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est peut-être ce qui va m'arriver.

Parce que je n'arrive même plus à bouger maintenant, je suis trop faible.

Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur d'une contraction.

Je sens les lèvres de Kurama sur les miennes. Il me donne de l'énergie vitale.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je crois qu'ils doivent être emplis de peur parce que Kurama me caresse les cheveux et murmure des mots que j'ai du mal à saisir, mais je sens l'intonation tendre.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kitsu! dis-je en souriant. »

Parce qu'il a cette capacité d'allumer ce feu, ce désir en moi et que j'adore ça.

Sauf que mes souvenirs heureux sont emportés quand la douleur se manifeste encore.

Et que mon énergie fluctue encore pour regagner de la hauteur.

J'aurais mieux fait de filer un plan aux hunters avec une flèche et un petit mot à côté genre _nous sommes ici_, ça n'aurait été pas été plus crétin.

C'est trop tard maintenant. Tout le makai doit savoir où on se trouve.

Je sens les doigts de Kurama qui caresse mes cheveux.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Kitsu. Je te déteste. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle mais je souris quand même. Il aime mon sourire.

Peut-être pas celui que j'ai en ce moment précis. Mais c'est le seul que j'ai à disposition.

Et il me répond doucement.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Hiei. »

Et il m'embrasse encore.

Ma langue s'engouffre dans sa bouche. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sous la douleur, j'écarte la tête brusquement et je crie.

Je le sens maintenant. Yusuke n'est pas très loin. Les hunters, les yohkais.

Bon sang, combien sont-ils? Beaucoup trop!

« Ca va aller, trésor. Ca va aller, je te le promets. »

J'attrape sa main. Non, ça ne va pas du tout! Je n'arrive plus à bouger et il y a des centaines sinon des milliers d'ennemis qui se rapprochent.

« Ils sont là, dis-je. »

A quelques kilomètres.

« Je sais. »

Il essaye de s'éloigner et je le retiens. Je ne veux pas ça!

« Restes avec moi! Restes avec moi, Kurama! »

J'accroche sa main avec désespoir et je suis contraint de la lâcher quand la souffrance s'incruste en moi.

Kurama est trop loin de moi. Je tends la main mais elle retombe presque immédiatement.

Mon kitsu regarde Higesu.

« Je vais tenter de faire diversion. Essayes de l'emmener chez le doc. »

Ce sourire sur ce visage d'Higesu. Je déteste ce sourire.

« Et je te préviens, il lui arrives quoi que ce soit, je te tues. »

Higesu rit. Je lui ferais rentrer ce rire dans la gorge un jour ou l'autre.

« A condition que tu reviennes en vie, ricane Higesu. »

Kurama s'éloigne. Yusuke n'est pas loin, je le sens.

Je crie.

« Ne me laisses pas, Kitsu. Ne me laisses pas avec lui. »

Il s'arrête. Oui, c'est ça, ne pars pas.

« Je reviens dans pas longtemps, trésor. »

Il se met à courir et je me mets à crier mais il ne m'entend pas.

Il est trop loin maintenant.

Je comprends combien on peut être égoïste par amour et combien c'est stupide.

Je mourrais pour Kurama sans aucun regret. Je pourrais mourir pour le protéger.

Et c'est égoïste et inutile.

Parce que je ne veux pas ça! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour me protéger!

Kurama, tu sais bien qu'il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à protéger tout seul, tu le sais pourtant!

Si tu meurs, je n'arriverais plus à protéger mon coeur. Je retournerais vers cette noirceur.

Je redeviendrais ce que j'étais avant.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Higesu vient de s'approcher de moi.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux exactement comme Kurama l'a fait.

« Enfin seuls, dit-il. C'est le moment de passer un petit accord, tu ne crois pas? »

Etrangement, ses mots ne me font pas peur, pas plus que son sourire moqueur et sûr de lui.

Pourquoi il me paraît pathétique tout à coup? C'est pourtant toujours le même, toujours ce démon que je déteste.

Je lui donne un de mes demi-sourires sarcastiques.

« Vas-y. Fais-moi rire! »

Et son visage se décompose. Moi aussi, je peux trouver la faiblesse des autres, je peux la viser.

Et celle d'Higesu, ce n'est pas simplement une faille, c'est une crevasse énorme.

Où je suis tout prêt à m'engouffrer.

-----

A suivre...

Pffuu, suis fatigué... Et en plus, je suis pas vraiment content de ce chapitre.

Mais je peux pas tellement faire mieux.

Bon, sinon, ouais, enfin le point de vue du père de Hiei! Le nom Hiiro veut dire « rouge écarlate » selon les dicos que j'ai consulté, j'espère que ça vous plait.

Voilà, merci à Koorimé, Lilirara, Kitsuné, Zephis, Lavlav-san, Sirane pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Et si, je sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

J'espère que je pourrais poster le prochain sans retard mais rien n'est moins sûr, je suis vraiment débordé.

A plus et laissez des reviews! Et merci de me lire!


	10. Chapitre Neuf

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : Pardon pour le retard, pardon pour ce chapitre qui comporte plus de passages pourris et mal écrits que de bons (des bons? Où ça?). Pardon de faire un chapitre dont je ne suis pas satisfait et de le poster quand même. Je ne vais pas dire « j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même » mais plutôt « essayez de lire avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'indulgence, merci. »

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Neuf**

**-----**

J'ai finalement réussi à le faire parler! Il est encore pire que le nabot!

Et je suis totalement sous le choc.

Bien sûr, j'avais compris qu'on allait m'utiliser comme otage, comme moyen de pression.

Sauf que je n'y crois toujours pas. Yusuke ne ferait pas ça. Il ne toucherait pas à Hiei ou à Kurama et encore moins à Yukina.

Même pas pour moi.

Mais je me rappelle des paroles de Hiei bizarrement. Depuis quand ce que ce pyromane peut dire a tellement d'importance?

Il m'avait dit que Yusuke était toujours trop chaud dans sa tête dès qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Hiiro m'a dit ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Mais quand je lui ai demandé si ça avait marché, il a haussé les épaules. Il n'en sait rien.

J'ai aussi appris que Yomi, Mukuro et Enki avaient battu en retraire emmenant Koenma avec eux. J'étais le seul à avoir été fait prisonnier.

Encore un truc que je vais m'entendre reprocher pendant longtemps.

« Accélères! grogne Hiiro.

-Je fais ce que je peux! Je suis pas un yohkai! »

Nous sommes à la sortie de la ville.

Et je m'arrête brusquement.

« Waow! Plutôt impressionnant, dis-je. »

Je sens cette énergie, je la reconnais. Et elle est tellement haute que je me sens tout petit tout d'un coup.

« Plutôt mauvais signe, rétorque Hiiro. Avances! »

Je me mets à courir. Et je comprend ce qu'il veut dire par mauvais signe quand l'énergie de Hiei s'abaisse et disparaît avant de remonter quelques temps plus tard.

« Il ne les tuera pas, dis-je. Pas pour moi.

-Hn. J'oubliais, t'es qu'un ningen comme il y en a des milliers, il peut sans doute facilement te remplacer. J'suis même sur qu'il pourrait trouver mieux.»

Putain, ça, ça fait mal! Et c'est de famille ces demi-sourires narquois?

« Non, il ne peut pas. Je l'aime et il... »

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en suis toujours pas certain? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en être persuadé?

J'entends le cri de Yusuke. Juste avant que mon âme ne soit capturée. Son cri désespéré plein de colère, de rage, de détresse aussi.

Hiei avait raison. Quand il s'agit de moi, Yusuke perd toute mesure. Qu'est-ce qui me faut d'autre comme preuve?

Il n'est pas capable de tendresse? Et alors? Il n'aime pas que je lui fasse l'amour? Je peux comprendre sa réticence. En fait, non, je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je n'ai jamais été dans sa position. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de sentir cette intrusion dans son corps, de perdre le contrôle parce qu'un point particulier est heurté.

Je sais que je lui donne du plaisir mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il ressent dans sa tête.

Pourtant, dès la première nuit, il m'a fait totalement confiance. Il a manifesté de l'appréhension mais pas de la peur.

Et ce que je comprend maintenant, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi avec un autre que moi.

Et on peut me dire pourquoi j'ai agi comme un idiot en réclamant des misérables mots? Yusuke est Yusuke. Et c'est sur ses actes qu'il faut le juger.

« Il ne peut pas me remplacer, il m'aime, dis-je. Accélères, bordel! »

Le sourire d'Hiiro est moins sarcastique.

Je le regarde.

« Hé! Higesu est vraiment ton fils?

-Hn. Adoptif. »

Le sourire n'a pas disparu.

Mais il y a quelque chose également que Hiei a hérité de son père.

Cette façon de cacher ses sentiments, de les taire.

Ce type est un yohkai, d'accord, mais à le voir et surtout en ayant effleuré ses pensées, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je le connais depuis moins d'une heure mais je fais confiance à mon don. Et ce don me dit que Hiiro n'a pas violé Hina, ce n'est pas son genre.

Un mec qui arrive par quelques mots à me faire réaliser les sentiments de mon amant ne peut pas être quelqu'un de monstrueux.

« Il faudra lui dire.

-Quoi?

-A Hiei.

-Lui dire quoi? râle-t-il.

-Que tu aimais sa mère. »

Il a ralenti l'allure et me regarde, surpris.

« Et qu'elle t'aimait. »

Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais le sourire agréable qu'il me rend me la confirme.

« Ok, j'te l'accorde, t'es pas un ningen comme les autres.

-Tu m'étonnes! Moi, j'ai la classe!

-T'as surtout une grande gueule!

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bouges, tu prends du retard! »

Nous nous sommes engagés dans des collines. Et elles grouillent de yohkais.

C'est à celui qui arrivera le premier et il y a déjà des combats entre différents groupes.

Et on est presque tout de suite attaqué.

Je sors mon sabre et j'en tranche quelques-uns.

Hiiro a une hache et fait un beau massacre.

Ce mec, c'est une vraie bête! Il est tout en muscles, il assomme en un seul coup, il taillade, il coupe et il crame.

Bref, pour la finesse, faudra repasser. Mais il est bougrement efficace.

Et nous sommes maintenant non loin d'une petite forêt.

« Fais gaffe, dit-il. Ce genre de terrain, c'est pas...

-Tu me sous-estimes encore, j'peux repérer une énergie menaçante.

-La repérer, ouais. Tâche d'éviter l'attaque ensuite! »

J'ai l'impression de combattre aux côtés de Hiei! Il semble se moquer mais en fait, il me met en garde.

Je hoche la tête.

« J'vais essayer. »

Et je ne fais pas qu'essayer. J'y arrive parfaitement.

Je sais bien que contre certains yohkais, je ne fais pas le poids. Mais là, c'est comme un slalom, il suffit juste que je les évite.

Je me fige, ça fait un moment déjà que je sens l'énergie de Kurama mais maintenant, je repère aussi celle de Yusuke.

Bordel! Je suis trop loin pour que mon don soit efficace. Il faut que je me rapproche.

J'ai été distrait et les griffes d'un démon viennent de m'entailler le torse.

Je hurle sauvagement et je l'embroche sur un arbre.

Ok, c'est pas classe. Et alors?

Je continue à avancer. Là-bas, c'est là-bas.

Hiiro a disparu. Où est-il allé?

Je m'en fiche, je dois aller vers Yusuke et Kurama. Je ne sens plus l'énergie de Hiei mais il doit être avec Kurama.

Je me remets à slalomer. La blessure sur mon torse s'est mise à saigner.

Mais je m'en fous. Putain! Ces énergies! Ils sont en train de combattre!

-----

Je prends un plaisir sadique à voir son visage pâlir, à voir son assurance s'effondrer. Il se reprend très vite.

« Tu crois être en position de force, Hiei? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis là, en train de gémir de douleur. »

La douleur? Il veut parler de cette souffrance infernale qui me déchire le ventre, qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et qui me donne envie d'hurler.

« Tu m'entends gémir? Tu rêves un peu trop!

-Hum. Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne rêve pas. C'est ton mec et ton ami en train de se battre. »

Je serre les dents. Mais je force un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux même pas savoir si c'est la vérité puisque je n'arrive plus à ressentir les énergies. Mais le brin d'herbe à mon poignet est toujours là. S'il tombe, s'il tombe, je sais ce que ça voudra dire.

Mais il est toujours là!

« Et alors?

-Alors, tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé!

-Hum, même pas des yohkais qui arrivent petit à petit vers nous...

-Des nullités. »

Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de montrer de la faiblesse, c'est ce qu'il attend. Et je ne vais pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

J'arrive à bouger sans me départir de mon sourire et à me redresser sur le canapé. Une douleur traverse mon ventre mais je souris encore, narquoisement.

« Tu vas mourir, dit lentement Higesu. Tu le sais, non? Le bébé demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et il va finir par te tuer... Mais je pourrais te sauver. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà prouvé ma bonne foi, je t'ai amené ici. Je peux vraiment t'aider.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas gratuit, c'est ça?

-Tu vois qu'on peux s'entendre. »

Il a repris de l'assurance, il est penché sur moi. Et il effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je détourne la tête, dégoûté par ce bref contact mais j'aurais du mal à l'attaquer à ce moment précis.

« L'accord que je te propose est très intéressant, dit-il. Je t'aide, je t'amène au médecin. Et en échange...

-En échange?

-Je veux le bébé.

-QUOI ?! »

Là, c'est moi qui ait du mal à garder l'assurance que j'affichais. Et la contraction suivante me fait émettre un cri que je ne peux pas retenir.

« Tu vois? Tu vas mourir. Et le bébé aussi. Je peux vous sauver tous les deux. »

Je le regarde. Il y a un coup tordu derrière tout ça. Je peux accepter son aide. Et le tuer après.

« Tss, je ne vais pas me contenter de ta parole, Hiei. Je vais nous lier par un sort. Comme ton père l'a fait peu avant ta naissance. Quand je te disais que tu étais à moi, je ne mentais pas. »

Je vois toujours la faille chez Higesu. Mais j'entends aussi ses paroles. Et je ne comprends pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. J'en sais assez sur mon passé! Assez pour avoir envie de l'oublier. Trop pour parvenir à l'effacer.

« Il t'a donné à moi, murmure un Higesu ravi de son petit effet, il voulait tant la revoir. Il voulait la revoir. Alors, je l'ai sauvé. Il a échangé sa vie contre la tienne. Pas de chance, hein? Que ton père soit aussi lâche. »

Je relève un peu la tête, j'arrive à m'éloigner de lui.

Il continue son monologue. Je savais qu'il était taré mais je commence à comprendre que c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

« Est-ce que tu es aussi lâche que lui? Est-ce que c'est de famille? Je vais être plus gentil, je vais te donner le choix. Après tout, ton père aussi a du choisir entre toi ou Yukina. »

Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'a jamais raconté que des conneries, je ne dois pas le croire. Mais cette fois-ci, je crois qu'il ne ment pas. Et ça me fait froid dans le dos et en même temps, je crois que je suis soulagé que ce soit arrivé à moi. Et pas à Yukina. Yukina n'aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Moi... Pff, moi, je suis coincé dans cette baraque avec une putain de douleur qui me déchire le ventre.

« Quel choix? »

Il sourit.

« Toi... Toi ou le bébé. Soit tu restes avec moi pour toujours, soit tu acceptes de me donner le bébé sans jamais t'interposer. Alors... Es-tu aussi lâche? Es-tu prêt à tout pour le revoir? »

Revoir Kurama. Je regarde discrètement mon bracelet. Il ondule doucement, s'agite un peu.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'afflux d'une nouvelle contraction.

« Tic-tac, tic-tac... Décides-toi vite. »

Je sens ses mains sur mon visage.

« Mon pouvoir m'a joué des tours, j'ai du dormir pendant de longues années. Et après... à cause de ça...»

Il effleure mon jagan.

«...Je n'arrivais plus à te trouver. Je t'ai cru mort.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en tape de ta vie!

-Tu dois choisir. Toi ou l'enfant. Décides-toi, trésor... »

Je crois que je me suis mis à rire, malgré la douleur dans mon ventre, malgré la situation lamentable dans laquelle je me trouve.

Malgré le fait que mon kistu ne soit plus près de moi. Je me suis mis à rire.

Higesu apparaît décontenancé quelques instants puis il prend mon rire pour de la nervosité.

« Ton choix est fait? demande-t-il en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

-Ouais. »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et j'articule clairement chaque mot.

« Va te faire foutre! »

Et j'attrape son poignet. Cette fois, j'y arrive tout à fait consciemment. J'aspire son énergie. Et je sens un parfum léger atteindre mes narines. Je bloque ma respiration et mes poumons protestent.

Plus je vole son énergie, plus l'odeur du parfum empeste l'air.

Je le fixe dans mes yeux. Il n'aura pas mon bébé. Jamais. Il n'aura jamais l'enfant de Kurama.

Cet enfant qui a fait naître des sourires encore plus merveilleux sur le visage de mon kitsu, qui le rendait fou de joie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kurama était aussi heureux. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il m'aime autant, ni pourquoi il aime déjà ce bébé.

Mais ça m'est égal maintenant.

Les yeux gris d'Higesu sont fixés sur les miens.

Et pour une fois, il la ferme. Il essaye de dégager son poignet mais je le maintiens de toutes mes forces. Je ne céderais pas.

Ses yeux commencent à papillonner. Je suis en train de l'affaiblir.

Son autre main tâtonne sur son vêtement et je le vois lever un poignard.

Je lève le bras pour me protéger. Et en même temps, j'entends une voix inconnue hurler.

« HIGESU! NON! »

-----

Je me suis éloigné en augmentant mon énergie. Celle de Hiei a à nouveau disparu.

Mais la mienne est haute, facilement repérable. Et les yohkais sont en train de venir vers moi.

Ainsi que Yusuke et les hunters. Je suis non loin du petit bois et ils font sortir directement sur moi au lieu d'aller vers la cabane.

Je suis à découvert mais je m'en fiche.

Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais senti autant yohkai, jamais je n'avais autant ressenti ce goût du sang de mon côté yohko.

J'ai toujours essayé de réprimer cet instinct, maintenant, je lui laisse libre court. J'en ai besoin.

Et c'est facile de se laisser aller comme ça.

Parce que c'est clair dans ma tête. Le premier qui essaye de se diriger vers Hiei, je le tue.

Même si c'est Yusuke.

Je ne ressens pas vraiment de peine en pensant que je vais combattre un de mes amis.

Je n'ai que Hiei en tête. Finalement, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai jamais eu que lui dans ma tête.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je le protégerais, lui et le bébé, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je suis prêt à tout. A tout.

Ce sont des yohkais qui viennent vers moi en premier. Je me greffe une paire d'ailes végétales et je prends de l'altitude.

Et j'envoie des plantes explosives.

La chaleur des bombes n'a rien à envier à celle des flammes de Hiei.

Et c'est des cris d'horreurs et de douleur qui me parviennent, qui montent en même temps que des volutes de fumée dans les airs.

Parfait, si les autres n'avaient pas deviné où je suis, maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à suivre cette fumée noirâtre.

Ma réputation de yohko n'était pas surfaite, je suis sans pitié.

Et c'est peut-être même pire aujourd'hui que j'ai quelque chose à protéger.

Je me laisse aller et mon pouvoir augmente.

Hiei m'avait dit un jour que mon amour pour ma mère m'avait rendu plus fort.

Mon amour pour lui me donne une puissance que j'étais loin d'imaginer.

Encore des yohkais. La fumée s'est dissipée. Je plonge et je fais disparaître mes ailes avant d'envoyer une danse de feuilles tranchantes.

Ce n'est que du menu fretin. Le plat de résistance n'est pas encore arrivé.

Et mon goût pour le combat ne fait qu'augmenter.

Les hunters... Je vais les tuer, lentement, très lentement.

Yusuke vient de déboucher devant moi.

Le regard que nous échangeons n'est pas amical. Pourtant, les commissures de ses lèvres se relèvent un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à sourire.

« Hiei n'est pas là?

-Comme tu vois.

-Où est-il? s'écrie un hunter. »

Je souris et passe la main dans mes cheveux argentés, sortant mon fouet.

Il claque et laisse une balafre sanglante sur la joue du hunter.

« Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression que je voulais parler avec toi? Non. Alors, tu la fermes. »

Ma voix est glaciale et les hunters ont reculé d'un pas.

« Est-ce que je perdrais mon temps à essayer de te convaincre, Yusuke? »

Il me regarde et je crois que je perçois vraiment un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Tu peux tenter de gagner du temps ainsi, répond-il. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Je perçois toujours le sourire. Et son regard maintenant est différent.

« Très bien. Laisses-tomber. Abandonnes.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, ils ont Kuwa pour l'instant. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se cache derrière son plan.

Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire perdre mon temps ici parce que d'autres vont s'en prendre à Hiei?

Ou attend-il une aide providentielle?

J'augmente encore mon énergie. Que tous viennent vers moi.

Je suis incapable de sentir celle de Hiei maintenant.

Le brin d'herbe toujours attaché à mon poignet est calme. Et il n'est pas tombé, tout va bien pour l'instant. Je suis sûr que tout va bien!

« Tu comptes taper la causette pendant longtemps?

-Crois-moi, Kurama. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi. Mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors... »

Il avance de quelques pas, se détachant des hunters.

Et il me fait un clin d'oeil.

Et il m'attaque dans la foulée.

-----

Je savais déjà que Kurama était balèze. Et qu'il pouvait attaquer de loin avec ses plantes.

Aussi, j'y vais au corps à corps.

Sauf que je n'ai pas oublié le combat qu'il a mené contre Karasu et il maîtrise les arts martiaux.

Il pare mes coups, me les renvoie.

Les hunters tentent de se lancer dans la mêlée.

« IL EST A MOI! »

Ils reculent. Et Kurama en profite pour me filer un coup de pied circulaire qui me fait faire une magnifique glissade sur le sol.

Je me relève juste à temps pour éviter son fouet.

« T'es lent, détective, dit-il.

-J'ai pas l'habitude.

-De quoi?

-De me battre et de réfléchir en même temps! »

Cette fois, Kurama me sourit furtivement. Et me colle un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, je réplique brutalement par un coup qui lui fera un beau cocard.

Il attrape ma main, me tord le bras avant de me faire tomber à terre. Toujours au sol, je lui donne un coup de genoux dans le plexus pour me dégager.

Il grimace et se recule, envoyant par la même occasion une pluie de pétales tranchantes.

Je fais disparaître la plupart rien qu'avec mon énergie, une ou deux m'égratignent le visage.

Il y a quelque chose de vraiment bon dans ce combat. J'ai presque envie de me lâcher.

Et je devrais peut-être le faire si ce clin d'oeil ne voulait rien dire. Bon sang, je veux y croire!

Kurama est à quelques mètres de moi et attend que j'attaque.

J'envoie un reygun. Kurama l'évite en sautant avec légèreté.

Sauf que le côté boomerang de mon reygun le prend par surprise et la boule d'énergie explose non loin de lui.

J'attends que la fumée se dissipe, j'essaye de le repérer. Et merde!

Cette fumée n'est pas seulement celle provoquée par mon attaque, c'est...

Des épines viennent d'entourer mon cou.

« Joli effet, Yusuke. Mais ça ne marche pas.

-Hm, tu crois? »

Je viens de filer un coup de coude dans son épaule et j'entends un gémissement presque rageur.

« Ok, tu m'as touché mais tu n'es plus en position de le faire maintenant. »

Le fouet se resserre un peu autour de mon cou.

« T'attends quoi? dis-je.

-La même chose que toi, non? fait-il. Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. J'aurais bien du mal à le faire en plus avec les épines qui sont à deux millimètres de ma gorge.

« T'as été vachement discret, dis-je.

-Mais t'as quand même perçu mes mouvements.

-Ouais. Ca te réussit pas non plus.

-Quoi?

-De réfléchir en même temps. »

Je tourne la tête légèrement et je peux voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Mieux qu'à toi, rétorque-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un fouet autour du cou en ce moment.

-Tiens, pendant qu'on parle de ça, ça te dérangerait...

-Ca me dérangerait énormément. Ma fumée va se dissiper. »

Et en effet, le brouillard qui nous entourait commence à se lever.

« Combien? dis-je.

-Dix-sept. Ceux de gauche, répond-il.

-Pas mal.

-T'as fait mieux?

-Seize. »

Il sourit encore. Et cette fois-ci, la fumée se dissipe complètement.

« Tu sens? »

Je ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas l'énergie que j'ai repéré en premier, c'est ce don qui m'a effleuré. Ces pensées qui sont venues me frapper brutalement.

Et c'est bon. De sentir cet amour m'entourer, m'emplir comme si j'étais dans des bras puissants, des bras que j'aime, des bras qui me rassurent.

Puis cette fois-ci, j'entends les mots. Je les entends clairement résonner dans ma tête.

Et je réponds à haute-voix:

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Désolé, j'suis pris. Et t'es pas mon genre, dit Kurama en réprimant un sourire et en enlevant son fouet de mon cou. »

La fumée a disparu et je regarde les hunters. Seize d'entre eux ont été touchés par mes attaques.

Et les dix-sept de gauche sont toujours debout.

« Tu t'es pas un peu vanté?

-Moi? Pas du tout. »

Il a un léger geste. Et des cris atroces s'élèvent, des pousses sortent brusquement des corps des hunters pour se transformer en fleurs bizarres et magnifiques.

Kurama regarde le spectacle avec un petit sourire. Et il se met à courir. Vers Hiei, j'en suis sûr.

« Yusuke! »

Je me tourne. Et je souris.

-----

J'ai augmenté mon énergie. Et j'ai activé mon don. Vers Yusuke. Toujours vers lui.

Je l'ai senti comme si je le tenais dans mes bras.

Et j'ai ressenti qu'il m'accueillait. J'ai murmuré doucement.

Et je l'ai entendu me répondre. Mon coeur a fait un bond et j'ai perdu la connexion mentale.

Je suis sorti du bois pour voir Kurama s'éloigner, des cadavres sur le sol. Et Yusuke, mon chaton, au milieu de tout ça.

« Yusuke! »

Il se retourne, il me sourit. Et moi, je ne bouge pas. Et je comprend pourquoi Kurama aime tant voir Hiei sourire.

C'est quelque chose qui ne peut être décrit. C'est un sourire complètement différent. Ce n'est pas seulement un sourire de connivence, un sourire d'amoureux, c'est...

Je n'ai pas de mot. Mais c'est ce sourire que j'attendais. Plus que des mots, c'était cette expression que je voulais sur le visage de Yusuke.

Savoir que je le rendais heureux juste parce que j'étais là.

« Kuwa! Au lieu de sourire comme un idiot, viens là! »

Ok, je dois avoir le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Je m'approche de lui.

Il effleure mon visage d'une main, son autre bras collé contre lui. Puis la blessure sur mon torse en me faisant frémir.

Je le serre brutalement contre moi et il hurle.

« Chaton?

-Désolé. Mais je crois que Kurama m'a demis l'épaule.

-J'vais le buter! »

Il sourit alors que j'emprunte les paroles de Hiei.

« D'abord, tu peux essayer de... »

J'hésite longuement.

« Ca va faire...

-Mal, je m'en doute. »

Je prend doucement son poignet en maintenant son épaule, il grimace.

Et je tire d'un coup sec, il se mord les lèvres et tout de suite, j'y applique les miennes, le forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres.

Il m'accueille et nos langues se frôlent doucement avant qu'il n'attrape mes cheveux pour m'attirer davantage contre lui.

Il me pousse après un trop court moment.

« Pas le temps, murmure-t-il. »

J'approuve de la tête et on se sépare à regret. Puis, nous nous dirigeons dans la même direction que Kurama.

-----

Je l'ai vu lever le bras et j'ai hurlé.

Le poignard s'est abaissé et je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour l'empêcher.

Hiei n'a pas émis un son. La lame a entaillé profondément son bras droit le faisant lâcher sa prise sur Higesu.

Ce dernier s'est reculé en essayant de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste.

Et je l'ai attrapé dans mes bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer son poison.

« Non... Non, Higesu! »

Mon coeur s'est serré. Le sort s'est activé. Et les battements deviennent erratiques.

Je serre toujours Higesu contre moi, son dos plaqué contre mon torse.

Hiei a réussi à se lever, appuyé sur l'accoudoir et me regarde. Enfin, il regarde plutôt la sortie que je bloque.

« Hiei...

-Ne m'adresses pas la parole! »

Ses yeux à la couleur semblable à la mienne me détaillent, me jugent et me condamnent.

Sa main sur laquelle le sang coule est posée sur son ventre, crispée plutôt que posée.

Mais son visage ne manifeste pas la moindre douleur.

« Lâche-moi ou tu vas mourir, murmure Higesu.

-Je sais.

-Tu es fou!

-Ouais. »

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite. Maudit sort!

« Tu vas mourir. Et pour rien, continue Higesu. Tu seras mort et il sera toujours à ma merci.

-Romps le sort. »

Je sens son corps qui s'agite contre moi, je sais qu'il rit.

« Romps le sort, Higesu. J'ai une meilleure offre à te faire.

-Je suis vraiment curieux de l'entendre. »

Il ricane toujours. Et moi, je sens mes jambes qui ne me soutiennent plus beaucoup.

Je le lâche et je m'effondre.

Higesu rit encore. Et s'agenouille près de moi.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal? demande-t-il. Aussi mal que quand tu m'as abandonné?

-Je... ne... t'ai ja... jamais... »

Et merde, même plus moyen d'articuler correctement!

« Ne mens pas! Tu m'as abandonné! Tu m'as laissé tout seul! »

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de lui dire que c'est lui qui as choisi tout ça. Ca ne servira à rien car dans sa tête, c'est moi le fautif.

Et c'est peut-être bien le cas. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour moi, tout autant qu'Hina, que Hiei ou Yukina.

Mais peut-être était-ce le problème, il ne voulait pas l'être autant, il voulait l'être plus. Il voulait être le seul.

Les yeux de Hiei sont fixés sur la porte.

Higesu tourne son regard vers lui.

« Une chance sur combien à ton avis, trésor? Que tu t'endormes avant que tu n'atteigne cette porte?

-Ou que je te tue pour l'atteindre? rétorque Hiei.

-Non, dis-je en attrapant le vêtement d'Higesu au niveau de sa poitrine. »

Ce dernier sourit.

« Tu le laisserais? Tu le laisserais mourir?

-J'en ai rien à faire de lui! dit Hiei calmement. »

Il fait quelques pas maladroits vers la porte.

« Tu sais, commence Higesu avec un sourire machiavélique. Il n'a pas... »

Je plaque une main sur la bouche d'Higesu.

Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que Hiei l'apprenne comme ça.

Et puis, je préfère qu'il me déteste, qu'il me haïsse. Surtout maintenant.

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux d'Higesu et je murmure difficilement.

« Moi... Moi à sa place. »

Il ôte ma main de sa bouche et me regarde sans rien dire, sous le choc.

J'agite mon autre main pour faire signe à Hiei. Ce dernier comprend et il avance de plusieurs pas avant d'être stoppé par Higesu:

« Ne bouges pas! »

Hiei s'immobilise en vacillant.

« Laisses-le partir... Tu m'as... Laisses-le. Je t'appartiens maintenant. »

Le regard d'Higesu va de moi à Hiei rapidement.

Et il sourit. Et pose la main sur mon coeur, sentant les battements trop rapides.

« Maintenant et pour toujours, murmure-t-il. »

Je hoche la tête. Et il ferme doucement les yeux pour rompre le sort qui nous lie. Et le remplacer par un autre.

Je perçois un mouvement. Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Enfuis-toi!

Mais Hiei, au lieu de s'éloigner, est arrivé directement sur Higesu et l'a attrapé à la gorge, serrant de sa main couverte de sang.

J'attrape le poignet de Hiei.

« Arrêtes!

-Je n'ai pas à t'obéir!

-Arrêtes! Il ne te fera plus rien, je te le promets!

-S'il est mort, en effet. »

Les yeux d'Higesu se sont ouverts brièvement pour se fermer presque aussitôt. Hiei ne fait pas que l'étouffer, il lui vole aussi son énergie.

« Arrêtes! »

Je tire Hiei en arrière mais rien n'y fait.

« Tu devrais comprendre pourtant! Tu es comme lui! »

Sans desserrer sa prise, Hiei pose le regard sur moi.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Tu aurais pu le devenir. Tu étais seul, abandonné. Tu sais ce que ça fait!

-Je ne suis pas comme lui!

-Hiei! Il t'a sauvé une fois! Il a fait croire au hunter venu te tuer que tu étais mort! Quand tu es tombé du château... »

Ca a suffit. Avec surprise, Hiei laisse sa main retomber et Higesu tousse en se convulsant et tombe entre mes bras. Hiei recule vers la porte.

« Hiei, je...

-La ferme! La prochaine fois, je le tue. Et toi aussi! »

Sans un mot de plus, les yeux remplis de haine, il se détourne.

De toutes façons, je n'attendais pas autre chose, je ne méritais pas autre chose.

Finalement, j'ai vraiment été un mauvais père.

Je n'ai fait que faire souffrir mes enfants.

« Hiiro... »

Les yeux gris s'entrouvrent légèrement.

« Tu vas partir? Tu vas m'abandonner? Le sort... »

Le sort ne fonctionne plus, mon coeur bat normalement. Et il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre en place notre nouveau lien.

Je suis libre. Libre? Libre de contempler le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi, le mal que j'ai fait à mes proches.

« Hiiro...

-Je suis là, Higesu. »

Je le soulève dans mes bras. Comme quand il était enfant, ses yeux expriment de la peur. Et puis, ils prennent une lueur rassurée quand je le cale contre moi.

« Je ne veux pas être seul... Je ne veux pas me réveiller seul...

-Je serais là. Tout va bien. »

Le temps que je sorte de la cabane, je sens une énergie démesurée et d'une pureté qui me glace.

Et devant cette puissance, la toute petite énergie de mon fils qui fluctue.

-----

J'aurais du le tuer! J'aurais du les tuer tous les deux!

Je marche en butant à chaque pas. Et je suis incapable de savoir où se trouve Kurama.

Oui, je sais ce que ça fait. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul.

J'ai pas arrêté de faire comme si ça m'était égal mais je le ressentais.

Je ressentais cette envie de vivre pour quelqu'un, cette envie d'une chaleur contre moi.

Cette envie d'être aimé. Et que je ne méritais pas.

Kurama m'a apporté ça. Yusuke, Kuwabara aussi, ils m'ont apporté quelque chose.

Ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce sentiment d'être enfin à ma place.

Dans les bras de Kurama, ma place.

Et non, je ne veux pas devoir la vie à ce type! Pff, un hunter, même enfant, j'aurais pu m'en débarasser.

Je bute encore et je tombe à genoux. Et maintenant, je suis faible.

Le brin d'herbe s'agite.

Mais je ne repère toujours pas les énergies. Je perçois des mouvements, des bruits autour de moi. Des yohkais.

Quand je me relève avec un équilibre peu sûr, certains sortent de leurs cachettes en ricanant.

Allez-y, approchez!

Et puis, tout à coup, je sens les énergies. Ou plutôt une. Une seule qui domine tout, qui englobe tout.

Une aura pure mais comme vide de sens. Et je lève la tête.

Mes poings se serrent quand je détaille l'homme, le géant qui me fait face.

Et puis, je vois tout très distinctement mais sans rien pouvoir faire, l'attaque qui m'arrive droit dessus, qui s'abat mon corps et qui me projette contre des rochers.

Je retombe sur le sol, face contre terre. Je bouge légèrement les doigts.

La douleur que je ressens me prouve que je suis en vie. J'ai toujours ressenti cette vie à travers ma vieille ennemie, à travers cette souffrance.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir arriver à me relever.

Et en effet, je n'arrive qu'à basculer mon corps sur le côté, faisant naître une nouvelle douleur dans mon ventre.

Instinctivement, j'y porte la main. Et je sens la petite étincelle de vie présente en moi se battre quelques secondes.

Avant d'abandonner.

Je vois Enma s'approcher pour finir le travail. Et je ne peux que regarder.

Et sentir l'énergie de mon bébé disparaître. Mon bébé. Mon enfant.

Mon péché. Pourtant... Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je l'ai perdu.

Et brusquement, toute l'énergie que j'avais emmagasinée pour lui est libérée.

Je me relève. Je me sens vide. Je sais que je pleure encore parce qu'un goût salé se dépose sur mes lèvres.

Mais je ne ressens plus rien.

Sauf cette colère qui est si forte que le mot est trop faible.

Cette haine.

C'était mon bébé, notre bébé. A Kurama et à moi.

Et peut-être... peut-être que je l'aimais finalement.

C'est idiot, je suis idiot.

Je m'en rends toujours compte trop tard. Il a fallu que je le perde pour que je sache que... oui, je l'aimais déjà un petit peu.

-----

A suivre...

Aie! Pas taper! Gomen! Gomen! Mais arrêtez de lancer des briques, ça fait super mal!

En fait, désolé... mais j'avais prévu que ça se passerait ainsi depuis le début. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

Sinon, comme pour le huitième chap, je ne suis vraiment pas content de ce chapitre, je trouve que ça rame, que ça s'imbrique pas correctement, bref... pas content du tout de moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux. Donc... (soupir, soupir)... tant pis et désolé. Je sais que je baisse ces derniers temps, j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait être le dernier suivi d'un épilogue.

Voilà, encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Donc, je dis juste un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs. Et peut-être à la semaine prochaine ou au pire dans deux semaines.

A plus et laissez des reviews.


	11. Chapitre Dix

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment ! Et Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note : Je sais, je suis en retard... voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Finalement, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. Bon, bonne lecture.

**-----**

**Le dernier péché**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapitre Dix**

**-----**

On a rejoint Kurama rapidement.

Et il s'arrête brusquement et je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

« Bon sang..., murmure-t-il.

-Enma?

-Qui d'autre! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Kurama sort une plante de ses cheveux et greffe des ailes sur son dos avant de s'élever.

« Oh bordel! fait Kuwabara. Jamais ressenti une énergie pareille. »

Nous reprenons notre course, Kurama prenant une avance non négligeable par la voie des airs.

Dans son état, Hiei n'a aucune chance contre Enma.

Même moi actuellement, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance!

Pureté. Une énergie totalement pure. Et dénué d'une quelconque parcelle d'humanité.

Et soudain, je sens autre chose. La puissance de Hiei m'atteint, augmente. Encore une de ses crises probablement. Mais alors que je m'attendais à la voir baisser brusquement, l'aura du jaganshi se maintient, monte encore et se stabilise.

« Waow! Il m'épatera toujours! Comment il a fait ça? »

Kuwabara tourne la tête vers moi et son visage est figé dans une expression de tristesse.

« Quoi?

-Je ne sens plus son énergie...

-Tu plaisantes! Tu sens pas ça? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je parle pas de celle de Hiei. Celle... de son bébé. »

Et merde! Pourquoi le monde semble-t-il s'acharner consciencieusement sur Hiei?

« Il... »

Kuwabara hoche la tête.

« Le bébé ne réclame plus d'énergie. Voilà pourquoi Hiei est... comme avant. »

Comme avant? Pas exactement. J'ai toujours senti l'envie de combattre dans l'énergie de Hiei.

Mais cette fois-ci... C'est de la rage, de la haine et une douleur que je ne voudrais éprouver pour rien au monde.

L'énergie de Kurama répond à celle de son amant.

Mais malgré cela, je doute toujours de notre capacité à vaincre Enma.

« On fait comment pour le battre? demande Kuwa, semblant lire dans mes pensées.

-On improvise!

-Comme d'habitude quoi! »

-----

Sur le moment, une idée stupide me traverse la tête.

Je me revois, installé sur le canapé, blotti contre Kurama. Il râlait un peu parce que je plongeais mon doigt dans le pot de nutella que j'avais chipé à la cuisine et il me disait que les cuillères, ça avait une fonction

Et quand j'ai léché la substance sucrée avec ma langue, il s'est tu, ses yeux verts m'ont regardé avec un tel désir que j'ai détourné les miens et les ai fixés sur l'écran de télé.

Sur le film. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à ce que les yeux de Kurama expriment si franchement son désir.

« Ca s'est passé tellement vite, plaidait la jeune femme sur l'écran. Je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

J'ai souri parce que c'est faux. Tout va beaucoup plus lentement quand les choses dérapent.

Comme maintenant.

Tout est lent. Il le faut. Il faut qu'on voie, qu'on comprenne, qu'on ressente.

Pour que ça fasse un peu plus mal, pour qu'on sache ce qu'on a perdu, ce qu'on va perdre.

Mon énergie n'a jamais été aussi haute. Peut-être même que je suis légèrement au-dessus de la classe S.

Mais je sais également juger une situation. Et c'est loin d'être suffisant devant la puissance écrasante d'Enma.

Je vais perdre. Dans ce temps presque figé, je sais que je vais perdre.

Perdre n'est pas le bon mot. Je vais mourir.

Peut-être alors que la douleur que je ressens va disparaître. Pas la douleur qui vrille mon ventre, celle-là, je peux faire avec. Mais la souffrance qui habite mon crâne.

Seulement mon crâne? Si c'était juste ça!

Mais non, c'est un mal qui emplit tout mon corps, tout mon être.

Et même les mots que murmurent le géant en avançant vers moi ne me font rien, ils ne m'atteignent pas.

Un péché? Ouais, je le suis. Un enfant maudit, un monstre sanguinaire, une erreur. Tout ça aussi.

Je mérite de mourir? Non. Ca, non!

Va te faire foutre!

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit ou si je l'ai seulement pensé très fort mais ça doit revenir au même.

Parce que l'expression vide se change en un air outré.

Ca te débecte tant que ça que je vive? Ok, ça m'est égal, je m'en fous de ce que tu peux penser.

Parce qu'il y a des gens que mon existence rend heureux. Il y a une personne que mon existence rend heureuse.

Rendait heureux... Je ne suis plus sûr que ce soit encore le cas.

Je suis quoi? Je suis quoi? Un blasphème? Contre qui? Contre quoi?

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tout est aussi lent! Ca m'énerve, ça m'agace! Ca me torture parce que je sais que je n'arriverais pas à bouger dans ce putain de temps!

Oh, je pourrais, bien sûr que je pourrais. Justement maintenant avec toute l'énergie que j'ai récupérée.

Je l'ai perdu. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? Ouais, tu le sais.

Je n'ai jamais pu protéger les êtres auxquels je tenais. J'ai toujours été mauvais pour ça.

J'ai failli tuer Kurama. J'ai attiré sur lui mon mauvais sort.

Juste parce que j'existais. A cause de moi, il a été pris pour cible, à cause de moi!

Et parce que je suis ce que je suis, mon... mon bébé est mort.

Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que je suis un foutu grain de sable dans l'engrenage et que je n'aurais pas du vivre.

Mais je suis là. J'ai envie de vomir. De rejeter cette culpabilité qui m'entrave aussi fort que le ferait les ronces de Kurama.

Quand un arc de cercle énergétique, tel une faux, vient vers moi, c'est mon corps qui réagit.

Mon épée qui de plante dans le sol, je pose un genou à terre, et je laisse filer mon énergie pour bloquer l'attaque.

L'arc se brise en deux, allant pulvériser les rochers derrière moi.

Je relève la tête. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein? Ouais, t'as raison, moi non plus.

J'ai déjà eu envie de mourir. J'ai même cherché cette mort dans des combats tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

J'ai souvent été sur le point d'abandonner. Mais l'instinct a été le plus fort.

L'instinct et peut-être aussi la pensée qu'un jour, ça irait mieux.

C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas? En fait, c'est tellement humain, ce stupide espoir.

Parce que dans un coin de ma tête, j'étais persuadé que jamais rien ne changerait. J'allais rester cet enfant maudit, celui qui s'est élevé seul, qui n'a survécu qu'en versant le sang et je peux dire que je n'en ai guère de remord maintenant.

Parce que tout a changé! Tout! Même moi!

Tu veux savoir comment? Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Simple, deux yeux verts émeraudes.

Deux magnifiques yeux dans un visage tout aussi magnifique. Et dans ce regard, quelque chose comme de la considération, de l'intérêt.

Je me rendais compte que non seulement je n'étais pas mort mais qu'en plus, un bandage avait soigneusement été posé sur mon ventre.

N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait achevé. Moi, je l'aurais fait si la situation avait été inversé.

Ou peut-être pas, non. J'avais sans doute saisi que c'était le changement que j'attendais depuis des années.

Même quand je lui ai dit mon nom, sachant tout ce que ça signifiait, tout ce qui allait avec ce nom, il n'a rien dit.

Tu dis que je dois mourir. Moi je dis que tu peux aller te faire voir, connard!

Je ne le sens plus! Je ne le sens plus du tout!

Il n'y a plus aucune étincelle de vie qui s'agite dans mon ventre! Et non! NON! NON! NON!

Je refuse d'en porter encore la responsabilité!

Oui, j'avais peur! Oui, j'étais terrorisé par cette enfant! Ca pourrait presque être comique, non?

Le jaganshi Hiei qui a affronté des centaines de yohkais, qui a survécu à des tournois des ténèbres, qui est effrayé par un bébé!

Mais chaque fois que je voyais le sourire de Kurama, à chaque fois, cette peur disparaissait un peu plus.

J'ai fini par l'aimer ce futur, même si je me le cachais à moi-même.

Ce futur, Kurama, moi. Et un drôle de petit avec des oreilles et une queue de yohko.

Je veux ce putain de futur! Je le voulais...

Est-ce que c'est impossible? Pourquoi ça m'est interdit?

Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait qui t'emmerde tant que ça?

J'ai juste voulu être heureux. C'est tout.

J'ai juste voulu être aimé.

Troisième attaque? Hum. Je vois, tu cherches à m'épuiser. Vas-y mon gars, je peux encore en bloquer quatre, peut-être cinq.

Reculez, bande de connards!

Espèces de lâches! Ils vont me prendre à revers.

C'est pas si mal finalement, ce temps ralenti, on s'entend penser.

Penser... Soit je bloque l'attaque frontale, soit je tue les yokhais derrière moi, je peux pas faire les deux.

Un kokulyuha? J'ai fait ça? Non, mon bandage est toujours en place.

Je bloque l'arc de cercle et j'entends les cris des yohkais pris entre les crocs du dragon noir, qui brûlent lentement et douloureusement.

Je jette un coup d'oeil en arrière.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner, tu te plantes!

Je croise le regard rouge comme le mien. Je déteste ce regard, je déteste cette couleur.

C'est pas en sauvant ma peau que tu auras le pardon!

Parce que c'est ce que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas?

Ton bras est brûlé. Première fois? J'espère que tu dégustes! J'espère que ça fait atrocement mal!

Le dragon flotte dans les airs avant de disparaître. Tu n'en as pas la maîtrise complète.

Ne t'approches pas de moi! Restes où tu es!

Et... oh, cette aura... cette énergie... cette présence... qui plane au-dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête. Et je sens les larmes qui dévalent mes joues. Ma vue se trouble.

Pardon, Kistu. J'ai pas réussi. Je ne vois pas l'expression de ton visage.

Mes larmes me la cachent.

Es-tu en colère contre moi? Je perçois que tu laisses tomber tes ailes et que tu te poses non loin de moi.

J'essuie mes yeux sur mon bras.

Et tout se passe très vite. Très très vite. Trop vite, si vite que je ne comprend rien.

Nouvelle attaque. Nouvelle faux. Vers mon Kitsu. Vers mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, mon tout!

Et je hurle sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Et je vois deux corps sur le sol, entremêlés.

Je m'approche en courant en rengainant mon sabre. Je hurle toujours. Non, je ne hurle pas. Je n'ai pas d'air pour le faire.

Je perçois un mouvement. Une tête aux cheveux argentés qui bougent, des oreilles qui s'aplatissent comme interloquées.

Je suis prêt de lui.

« Kurama? Kurama? Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! »

Je n'entends pas les mots. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends pas les sons.

Et puis, ce mot, j'arrive à le lire sur ses lèvres.

« Trésor. »

Et le son revient.

« Je vais bien, trésor. Je vais bien. »

Il pousse le corps étendu sur lui qui s'agite et se relève en maugréant.

« Joli placage, fait mon Kitsu en plantant ses yeux dorés dans ceux rougeoyants.

-Merci. »

Il se met debout douloureusement. Il l'a protégé? Il l'a protégé?

Mais bordel, pourquoi?

Pourquoi me prive-t-il de ma haine? Je dois le haïr! Ainsi, je peux repousser une partie de ma culpabilité sur lui.

Lui, mon... père. Non, pas mon père. Pas ce mot, je ne peux pas.

Je tends la main vers Kurama qui l'attrape et se relève.

Bon sang, il est tellement grand sous sa forme yohko!

« Un plan? Heu...

-Hiiro. »

Je ne lâche pas la main de Kurama.

Comment peut-il être si calme? Comment peut-il parler avec ce type?

Comment... Oh là! Ne serre pas ma main comme ça, Kitsu!

Ok, j'ai compris. Tu n'es pas calme du tout. Ou du moins, tu ne l'es plus.

Surtout quand tu poses ton autre main sur mon ventre. Et que je laisse échapper un cri en même temps que tu pousses un gémissement de douleur.

Je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux vers toi.

Je mors ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Enma? questionne Kurama. »

Je hoche la tête, le sang dégouline sur mon menton mais il ne le voit pas.

Quand il se tourne vers le géant, sa main lâche la mienne.

Et je sens son énergie qui rejoint la mienne dans une douleur sans nom.

Dans une colère froide. Son côté yohko.

Hiiro fait trois pas de côté sans s'en rendre compte.

« Un plan? Demande-t-il.

-Le buter, répond Kurama.

-Lentement, dis-je.

-Très lentement, surenchérit mon Kitsu. »

Hiiro secoue la tête.

« Mauvais plan. On ne peut pas tuer Enma.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir!

-Le monde céleste risque de s'effondrer, entraînant le ningenkai et le makai dans la chute. »

Je sens l'énergie de Yusuke. Il arrive sur nous en courant. Derrière lui, il y a Kuwabara.

Ils posent les yeux sur moi. Ils savent.

Kuwabara tend la main et essuie le sang sur mon menton avec le tissu de sa veste et je le laisse faire.

« Hiiro, espèce de lâcheur! fait le rouquin. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te barres!

-Ouais, j'enverrais un fax la prochaine fois, grande gueule! »

Je ne comprends rien. Mais c'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

« On le bute ou on tape la discute, grogne Yusuke. Parce que... A TERRE! »

A terre? Pas question!

Je tranche l'attaque en deux. Et mon bandage se met à brûler immédiatement. Mon kokulyuha s'élève.

« On ne doit pas le tuer! crie Kurama. Même si c'est ce que je souhaite, on...

-Je sais! Je veux juste l'affaiblir. »

Je regarde mes coéquipiers. Ma famille. Ma vraie famille. Mon père n'est rien. Ok, peut-être que le pardon est venu tout seul. Juste parce qu'il a protégé mon amour.

Je secoue la tête.

« Yusuke, reygun! Autant que tu peux! Kurama, balance toutes les plantes que tu as! Hi... Toi! Kokulyuha! »

Il hoche la tête.

« Et j'espère que tu vas avoir mal!

-J'ai toujours mal. Depuis des années, murmure-t-il. »

Et j'en ai rien à foutre! Le pardonner, ok. L'absoudre, non.

« Et moi, nabot? Je fais quoi?

-Tu fermes ta gueule et tu prépares ton épée dimensionnelle.

-Euh, j'la maîtrise pas encore...

-Tu veux qu'on crève tous? Tu veux que ton mec crève? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce sera de ta faute! »

Et l'épée sort presque immédiatement.

« Tu me paierais ça, Hiei. »

Je grogne. Mais quand cet idiot m'appelle par mon nom, c'est qu'il ne m'en veux pas.

Yusuke s'éloigne de nous et commence à tirer. Kurama fait pareil et lance des herbes tranchantes, des fleurs explosives et dieu sait quoi encore.

Mon kokulyuha est au-dessus de moi.

Et celui d'Hiiro frappe Enma. J'ai une certaine satisfaction à constater qu'il est loin d'être aussi puissant que le mien, et que mon père -merde, je l'ai dit- souffre de la brûlure sur son bras.

J'attrape Kuwabara par la manche de sa veste.

« Itsuki, dis-je. Il nous avait coincé dans une autre dimension. Tu peux le faire?

-Je vais essayer.

-Tu le fais! Ou je te bute!

-Je vais le faire!

-Ok, attends mon signal. »

Enma se défend, ce n'est plus des arcs d'énergies qu'il envoie maintenant, c'est des boules qui frappent, essayant de toucher Kurama ou Yusuke.

L'aura pure se charge de colère. Pendant que la mienne devient aussi calme que l'eau d'un lac. Et froide comme la glace du pays de ma mère.

Pourtant, mon kokulyuha est brûlant.

« Kit! Yusuke! Barrez-vous! »

Et mon dragon attaque.

Enma l'attrape à bras le corps avec un sourire. Ouais, tu penses qu'on est que des moustiques, c'est ça. Tu vas voir comme on peut être désagréables!

Il se bat avec mon dragon. Essaye de le repousser plusieurs fois. Mais je tiens bon. J'ai toute l'énergie qu'il faut pour ça.

Parce que tu l'as tué!

Et non! Ce n'est pas ma faute!

Le dragon s'enroule autour du roi des cieux. Un roi ça? Un tyran, oui!

Il va arriver à le repousser, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Ca y'est, il vient de l'éjecter.

« KUWA! »

L'épée s'abat sur le sol, ouvrant une brèche énorme.

Enma vacille, tombe. Va en enfer! Va en enfer!

Il va se rattraper, utiliser son énergie pour remonter. Je le sens.

Et mon deuxième kokulyuha le frappe, le pousse.

Et... Et merde! Je cours, je tends la main, j'attrape celle de Kurama alors qu'il glisse dans l'autre dimension. Je le soulève, je tombe à la renverse, son corps contre le mien, sauf.

J'ai été distrait et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon dragon. Et ce putain d'enfoiré d'Enma va s'en sortir.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, hurle Kurama. »

Son fouet claque sur la main qui se maintient sur le rebord du gouffre. Et mon dragon s'abat sur le sol.

« MAINTENANT! »

Et le gouffre se referme.

Kurama est toujours dans mes bras, son fouet sorti, ses épaules tremblent.

« Kitsu? »

Je tourne son visage vers moi. Il pleure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Il plaque ses mains sur son visage.

« Kurama? »

Ma voix est rauque. Et soudain, il se jette sur moi, entoure ses bras autour de ma nuque.

« Pardon! Pardon, Hiei! Pardon... Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais vous protéger tous les deux! Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser! Pardon! Pardon! »

Je n'arrive pas à lever mes bras pour les placer autour de son corps. Et pourtant, je le voudrais.

Yusuke et Kuwabara me regardent.

Je vois. Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité de la culpabilité. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'être aimé.

Alors, j'éloigne légèrement Kurama de moi. Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, puis plus fermement sans approfondir le baiser.

Etrangement, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

« Kitsu, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il a un petit rire quand il m'entend reprendre les mots qu'il me dit toujours.

Et c'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de crisper la main sur mon ventre et de m'affaisser contre lui.

Non, pas tout à fait. J'entends les battements de son coeur.

-----

Yusuke a crié quand il a vu Hiei s'effondrer. Kurama a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois.

Et il l'a soulevé dans ses bras.

« Ningenkai, Kuwa. Yusuke, trouve Uméda et amène-le. Vite! »

La voix est si plate qu'elle en paraît indifférente.

« Il va bien? demande mon amant.

-Non, il ne va pas bien! Alors bouges ton cul, hurle Kurama. »

J'ouvre un portail rapidement. Et Kurama s'engouffre dedans avec Hiei sans un regard.

Yusuke me jette un coup d'oeil.

« Je cherche où? me fait-il. »

Je me concentre quelques secondes. De longues secondes.

« Le palais présidentiel. Ils l'ont repris. Uméda doit être là-bas. Et... Ramène aussi Yukina. Hiei...

-Voudra la voir. »

Je hoche la tête et je le regarde partir.

« Chaton?

-Je t'aime! crie-t-il sans se retourner. »

Je me tourne vers Hiiro, je l'avais presque oublié.

« Ton bras?

-Cramé. Ca passera. »

Il commence à partir.

« Hé! Tu vas où?

-J'me barre!

-Tu lui as pas dit! Tu ne lui as rien dit du tout!

-Ouais, c'est sûr. On aurait dû s'installer autour d'un thé pour discuter, c'était pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire!

-Viens avec moi! »

Il secoue la tête. Et je m'énerve.

« Putain, tu lui dois bien ça! »

Il s'approche de moi rapidement et je pense que je vais m'en prendre une.

Mais il plaque sa main sur mon visage. Et...

Merde, merde, merde!

Trop d'images, trop de pensées, trop de sentiments, trop de souffrance aussi.

J'entends un « tu lui diras ».

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, il a disparu.

« Bordel de putain de merde! J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un disque de sauvegarde géant! »

Et la tête trop pleine, je passe le portail.

-----

Je me réveille et je suis seul. Menteur! Tu m'as encore abandonné.

Je suis adossé contre la cabane, à l'extérieur.

Il avait dit qu'il serait là. Et j'y ai cru. Comme je le croyais quand j'étais gosse.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Comme quand il disait que je comptais pour lui.

Je penche la tête et je commence à rire. Je déteste perdre. Je déteste perdre parce que je n'ai jamais rien eu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, j'peux savoir? »

Je m'étrangle et lève la tête. Il est accroupi devant moi.

« Tu es revenu... Tu es revenu... »

Je tends la main pour effleurer le visage. Et les bras se referment autour de moi.

Et je me mets à hurler.

« Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Ne me touches pas!

-Higesu...

-Non! Ne me tues pas!

-Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Je secoue la tête. J'attrape son bras et il grogne de douleur.

« Si, si, tu dois me tuer. Parce que je ne le supporterais plus.

-Quoi? »

D'être seul. Que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois.

De te trahir. De chercher à te faire du mal, à toi et à ceux que tu aimes.

« Oh mon dieu, Higesu. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dû... »

Jamais dû me prendre dans tes bras la première fois.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire croire que je pouvais être aimer.

Mais comment j'aurais pu comprendre? Je n'avais que dix ans!

Et c'était la première fois que... qu'on me témoignait de l'attention.

Comment j'aurais pu comprendre que tu allais partir, que tu allais m'abandonner, que j'allais te détester et t'aimer encore?

« Je ne le supporterais pas, Hiiro. »

Je ne veux plus me réveiller pour ne trouver que des cadavres autour de moi. Me retrouver seul.

« Je suis là, Higesu. Je ne vais nulle part.

-Menteur! »

Je le pousse, je me relève.

« Tu n'as plus rien qui te lie à moi! Tu m'as arraché Hiei aussi! J'aurais pu l'avoir lui! Ou son bébé! J'aurais pu avoir quelqu'un rien qu'à moi!

-Tu m'as, moi. Pour toujours. »

Non, c'est faux. Et j'éclate de rire. Je deviens sarcastique.

« Pff, comme si ça m'intéressait! Je me fiche de toi. Va retrouver ton fils! Et ta chère fille! Laisses-moi! »

Laisses-moi. Je vais m'endormir et me réveiller seul.

« Higesu! Ca suffit maintenant les caprices! Lève-toi! »

Non. Dégage. Va-t-en.

« Si tu le prend comme ça... »

Il m'attrape et me soulève. Je me débats.

« Laisses-moi!

-Je peux pas. Je suis lié à toi.

-C'est faux! Mon sort ne marche plus!

-Je ne parlais pas du sort, Higesu mais du fait que je tiens à toi. »

Je pose la tête sur son épaule.

« Comme un fils?

-Ouais. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

-Mais je serais le seul. »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Oui, tu seras le seul. Rien que nous deux, comme avant.

-Alors, ça va. »

Et je commence à me rendormir.

« Hiiro...

-Je serais là quand tu te réveillerais. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Je n'y crois pas. Mais c'est bête, j'espère quand même.

-----

Hiei ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Kitsu ?

-Je suis là. »

Sa tête roule sur l'oreiller et il croise enfin mon regard.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal. »

Il grimace et essaye de se lever. Sa main passe sur son ventre.

Il sursaute.

Il baisse les yeux et sa main fait le même geste, effleurant un ventre qui ne contient plus rien.

« Kitsu ? »

Sa voix est trouble.

« Je suis désolé, trésor. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le docteur t'a opéré cette nuit. Le… Le bébé était mort. »

Je sais que Hiei ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Cela me faisait mal parce que c'était mon enfant à moi aussi.

Mais je savais que ce que Hiei redoutait, c'était de voir sa propre image reflétée dans l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter parce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il est.

Il ne peut pas envisager de créer une famille.

« Hiei ? »

Il touche encore son ventre. Et se met doucement à frissonner, à se rappeler.

« Kitsu… Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

-Je vais te donner un antalgique pour calmer la douleur.

-Non. Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je me sens si triste ? Je ne voulais pas… »

Les mots se perdent.

« Je ne voulais pas… mais pourquoi je me sens si vide ! Kurama… »

Je comprends et je m'assoie sur le lit.

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

Je sens mes larmes couler.

Je serre Hiei plus fort.

Je ne lui dirais pas tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que c'était une petite fille, notre fille qu'il attendait.

Et je le serre contre moi.

Hiei ne demande rien, ne veux rien savoir.

La tristesse est comme emprisonnée en lui.

Dans cette chambre blanche immaculée, son visage est encore plus pâle.

Je le lâche, je pose un baiser sur son front. Et je sors appeler Uméda.

Le doc a laissé tombé son côté moqueur et c'est avec douceur qu'il s'occupe de Hiei.

Je n'aurais pas permis qu'il en soit autrement de toutes façons.

Hiei gardera une cicatrice. Une de plus.

« On peut entrer? »

La voix de Yusuke. Je hoche la tête. Uméda a terminé et nous laisse.

Yusuke s'approche du lit doucement sous le regard figé de Hiei.

Et il lui dit à quel point il est désolé.

Hiei hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Mais sa main vient attraper celle de Yusuke et la serrer brièvement.

« Kurama, chuchote Kuwabara. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me laisserais le voir seul à seul? »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Pourquoi?

-Hiiro. Il m'a confié ses sentiments. Mais pas seulement. Il m'a révélé la vérité.

-La vérité?

-Hina... Lui et Hina, ils étaient amoureux. »

Je me tourne vers lui avec stupeur.

« Je pense que Hiei a besoin de le savoir. Enfin, c'est à toi de voir. Si tu penses que c'est pas le moment...

-Non... mais...

-Je ne lui ferais ressentir que les souvenirs heureux. Seulement ceux-là. Chacun sa souffrance. Il a déjà la sienne. »

J'acquiesce et j'entraîne Yusuke hors de la pièce sans oublier de poser un baiser sur la joue de mon petit démon.

Dans le couloir, je m'appuie contre le mur.

« Il a l'air...

-Perdu? Vide?

-Ouais. »

Je change de sujet.

« Enki a rapatrié Koenma ici? dis-je.

-Ouais. Uméda a plus de matos ici. Et son état devrait s'arranger plus rapidement.

-Botan? »

Yusuke pousse un soupir.

« Chez Mukuro. Je savais pas quoi faire. Mais... Elle a dit qu'elle avait l'habitude, qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire à des yohkais qui ont subi un lavage de cerveau. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait la mettre dans une de ces bulles qu'elle a dans son château. Il paraît que ça répare le corps mais aussi l'esprit. Seulement, ça prend plus de temps. »

Il s'arrête.

« Tu ne la tiens pas pour responsable, hein? Sérieux, Kurama, tu...

-Bien sûr que non! On n'a été que des pions. Et elle aussi. »

Le silence s'installe entre nous.

« Kurama!

-Yukina. »

Elle s'approche de moi. Tohya reste à une dizaine de mètres.

« Je peux le voir?

-Oui. Mais ne t'étonnes pas s'il n'est pas...

-Je comprends. »

Quand Kuwabara sort, j'entre à l'intérieur. Je suis stoppé par la voix de Hiei.

« Yukina! Je sais qu'elle est là! Je veux la voir!

-Hiei?

-Je veux voir ma soeur. Seulement elle! »

Je me recule. Bon sang, ça fait mal.

Yukina pose la main sur mon avant-bras jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux sur elle.

« Ne lui en veux pas, chuchote-t-elle. »

Je secoue la tête. Jamais.

Et je la laisse entrer dans la chambre.

C'est vrai, c'est sa soeur. Et elle doit savoir elle aussi.

Quand Yukina repart, Hiei semble plus serein.

C'est quelque chose que je ne serais pas arrivé à faire.

La nuit tombe et je suis près de la fenêtre. L'ironie de la situation ne parvient même pas à me faire sourire.

« Kitsu?

-Oui.

-Viens. »

Et il m'a demandé. Sans beaucoup de mot. Et je lui ai dit.

Et il a pleuré cette fois, désespérément.

Enfin.

-----

-----

« Tu es passé chez Hiei et Kurama? »

Je hoche la tête. Et le regarde, assis à la table de la cuisine, des bouquins éparpillés devant lui.

« Comment ça va?

-Mieux. Mais pas vraiment super bien non plus.

-Ca fait que quatre mois, c'est normal. »

Je m'avance, j'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures et les balancent au p'tit bonheur la chance.

« Yusuke!

-Ouais, pardon. »

Je range mes baskets dans l'entrée et je suspend ma veste.

Puis je m'avance et enlace Kuwabara.

« Tu fais quoi?

-Des exos. Enfin, j'essaye de les faire mais ils sont pas vraiment d'accord. »

Je souris et embrasse sa nuque.

« Yusuke! Je dois faire ces putains d'exercices!

-Je t'encourage.

-Et en quoi tes lèvres sur ma nuque sont sensées être un encouragement?

-Hum... Je sais pas. » Je lèche le lobe de son oreille.

Puis mes mains caressent son torse à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Il referme le livre brusquement, se retourne, agrippe mes cheveux avant de plonger sa langue dans ma bouche.

« Kuwa, je t'aime. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. Maintenant. »

Il se lève.

« Ca m'excite quand tu dis ce genre de choses, fait-il.

-Je sais. Et si je l'avais su plus tôt, je les aurais dit avant. »

Je l'entraîne vers la chambre.

Et je le pousse sur le lit. Et je m'installe au-dessus de lui.

Je l'embrasse passionnément. Et je défais les boutons de sa chemise.

Il soulève mon tee-shirt et je lève les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes nus.

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu veux..., commence-t-il. »

Je le coupe d'un baiser.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Même si j'aime te prendre. Je voudrais que... »

Il acquiesce et inverse nos positions.

Et c'est passionné, c'est bon, et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Je veux hurler à pleins poumons. Je crie pour lui dire à quel point il me fait du bien et à quel point j'aime ça.

Et je repose contre son flanc, son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Demain, c'est mon tour, dis-je.

-T'as besoin d'attendre jusqu'à demain? Pourquoi pas tout de suite? »

Je lui donne une légère tape sur la poitrine.

« J'ai vadrouillé toute la journée entre le royaume, le makai et ici! Alors, désolé si je manque d'endurance!

-J'plaisantais! »

J'en suis pas si sûr. Mais je me blottis contre lui.

Quand on est rentré, c'était légèrement flippant entre nous. Un peu bizarre.

Et puis, il m'a emmené dans la chambre. Et...

Qui est l'abruti qui a dit que le sexe ne résolvait rien? Parce que je peux dire que dans certains cas, ça marche.

Surtout quand Kuwa m'a dit qu'il avait toujours été le dominant dans ses relations précédentes. Et qu'il... Qu'il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. Qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait.

Je me suis exécuté. Et j'ai compris. Quand il y a de l'amour, il n'y a rien d'autre. Pas d'humiliation, pas de sentiment d'être faible ou rabaissé.

J'embrasse le cou de Kuwa.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, chaton. Je t'aime. »

Il y a un silence heureux pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu sais, je crois que je les envie un peu.

-Qui ça ? demande-t-il.

-Hiei et Kurama. Enfin, je n'envie pas leur situation actuelle mais... Hiei peut donner la vie. Ils vont pouvoir avoir des enfants, alors que nous… »

Je me tais et je regarde Kazuma.

« Je suis désolé, Yusuke. Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu regrettes. C'est ça, non ? Tu aurais pu avoir une vie normale avec Keiko. Tu pourrais encore avoir une vie normale avec elle ! Avec des enfants. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu me laisserais partir ? Tu ferais ça ? »

Il hoche la tête et dit dans un souffle :

« Oui… »

Je me relève dans un sursaut.

« Mais t'es vraiment le pire enfoiré que j'ai jamais vu !

-Quoi ?

-T'es un enfoiré de première ! Tu me laisserais partir pour ça !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas…

-Je vais t'aider à comprendre ! »

Je le chope par le cou et le secoue.

« Moi, je te laisserais jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Et t'as pas intérêt à vouloir me quitter ! Parce que je te laisserais jamais faire !

-Yusuke ! Arrête ! Tu… m'étrangles… »

Je le lâche.

« C'était assez clair?

-Limpide. Je me suis mis en ménage avec un psychopathe.

-Trop tard, fallait que tu t'en rende compte avant. »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et... Ouais, je crois que je suis partant pour un second round.

-----

Quatre mois que je passe la main sur mon ventre sans rien ressentir. Ca a été un geste inconscient au début. Et je sursautais à chaque fois que je m'en rendais compte.

Si tout s'était bien déroulé, on serait trois. Kurama sourirait.

On formerait une famille. Quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf que je sais maintenant.

Je comprends. Ma famille, je l'ai crée. Il y a ma soeur bien sûr, mais Yusuke et Kuwabara en font partie aussi. Ouais, même cet abruti, mais plutôt crever que de le dire.

Le docteur Uméda a fait plusieurs examens. Et il m'a expliqué les choses avec des mots simples. Que je pouvais comprendre.

Kurama était là à chaque fois. Il écoutait. Il frissonnait légèrement des fois.

Il n'a pas osé sourire quand Uméda a dit que je pourrais sans aucun problème avoir d'autre enfant. Mais je sais qu'il en avait envie.

Il a expliqué aussi que si la grossesse s'était déroulé normalement, c'est à dire sur neuf mois, mes organes féminins – je l'aurais buter pour ça avant mais là, je n'ai pas bronché – se seraient complètement développés et que j'aurais pu accouché naturellement.

J'étais tellement ailleurs que ça ne m'a rien fait. Il a dit qu'il fallait aussi qu'on se protège si je ne voulais pas d'enfant.

J'ai mis l'information dans un coin de ma tête et je n'y ai plus pensé.

Kurama ne m'a pas touché depuis quatre mois. Chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras, on dirait qu'il a peur de me casser.

On dort ensemble mais il ne me touche pas. Il me laisse dormir blotti contre lui, il embrasse mon front, mes joues, mes lèvres.

Mais c'est tout.

Je sais qu'il attend un signe de ma part. Je le sais.

Quatre mois que Kurama est patient, qu'il m'attend, qu'il fait tout pour prendre soin de moi, pour ne pas me brusquer.

« Hiei? »

Je lève la tête. Il est tard. Et la journée m'a semblé longue. Très longue.

Parce que ce matin, je n'étais plus dans ses bras quand je me suis réveillé.

Yusuke était là, ils prenaient le café dans la cuisine, c'était pour ça. Mais ça m'a manqué.

Je quitte ma position près de la fenêtre et je le rejoins dans le lit.

Il soulève la couette. Et la rabat.

Puis il ouvre les bras.

Je me serre contre lui, il sursaute légèrement. Ce n'est pas une étreinte pour être rassuré, c'est...

C'est l'étreinte d'un amant. Et il le sait.

« Trésor ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me raidis sans le vouloir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que tu ne me l'autorise. Je peux t'embrasser? Un vrai baiser. »

Je hoche la tête et il s'approche. Il hésite et je réduis la distance, je me jette sur ses lèvres et les entrouve, je laisse sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Et je gémis.

J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais ça.

Le baiser se termine sagement.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je profite de son corps contre le mien.

Puis je relève la tête et la pose sur sa poitrine, cherchant son regard.

« Kitsu ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Oh mon dieu, Hiei ! A propos de quoi ?

-Que je n'ai pas voulu de cet enfant… au début...»

Il secoue la tête.

« Non, trésor, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était trop dur pour toi et je le comprends.

-Kitsu, je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas avoir de bébé mais… si pour les prochaines années, on était que tous les deux, ça te dérangerait ?

-T'avoir pour moi tout seul ? J'adorerais, bien au contraire.

-Et on pensera à des enfants après.

-Quand tu voudras, quand tu seras prêt, on y réfléchira. »

Je dépose un baiser sur son torse et je monte jusqu'à son visage. Et j'attrape ses lèvres.

C'est un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionné. Et quand je le romps pour venir poser des baisers sur son torse, il m'arrête.

« Trésor? Tu es sûr?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive.

-Alors... Fais-moi l'amour. »

Il est surpris, je le sais. Et il hésite.

« Je t'aime, Kurama. Et je suis sûr. »

Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et je l'attire au-dessus de moi.

Il m'embrasse timidement.

« Kitsu, il va falloir faire mieux que ça, dis-je en souriant. Si tu veux que j'ai des enfants plus tard, il va nous falloir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entraînement. »

Il me renvoie mon sourire. Ca faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps.

« Très bien, si on commençait tout de suite ? »

Et l'étincelle est dans ses yeux, dans ces beaux yeux verts. Et je m'enflamme.

-----

_Elle me l'a dit. Et ça a suffit. De sa voix douce quand elle a attrapé mon visage entre ses mains. Dans cette chambre trop blanche, trop froide alors que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer la main sur mon ventre._

_« Oni-chan, pourquoi tu comprends toujours tout de travers? Tes enfants, les miens également ne seront jamais des péchés. Ce seront des enfants de l'amour. »_

_Oui, j'ai été désiré. Ma mère, Hina, elle m'a voulu. Mais c'est encore difficile d'oublier ce que je suis, difficile d'oublier les mots que j'entendais alors qu'on me jetait du haut du royaume des glaces._

_Pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite._

_Mais quand je serais arrivé à m'aimer, quand j'arriverais à ne plus sentir le poids du péché sur mes épaules, je mettrais au monde l'enfant de Kurama._

_L'enfant de notre amour._

_J'enroule mes bras autour de la nuque de Kurama et je crie légèrement alors qu'il me pénètre._

_Et je murmure: « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »_

_Et je ne suis arrêté que par un baiser qui me laisse à bout de souffle._

_Il n'y aura plus de péché, je suis le dernier._

**FIN**

Bon, a priori, c'est la fin. J'avais pensé à un épilogue mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

Ouf... Fini... J'ai vraiment trop ramé sur les derniers chapitres. Et j'aime pas ramer (oui, je suis fainéant et alors? )

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Je crois pas que j'aurais réussi à terminer cette fic sans vous. Quand je me dis que vous attendez la suite, ça me motive même si je dois ramer!

P'tit mot pour Lilirara:J'ai le lien pour ton blog, j'irais y faire un tour pendant les vacances, j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

Koorimé, Kitsuné, Lilirara, Zephis, Aubépine, Hlo, Cannelle-san et tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et que j'ai malencontreusement oublié, merci beaucoup!

Voilà, comme c'est la fin d'une très très très longue fic, je vais encore emm... le monde et réclamer des reviews! Allez, c'est pas si difficile que ça.

Passez de bonnes fêtes! Et si j'ai un peu de temps, j'écrirais encore! Mais rien n'est moins sûr!

A plus.


End file.
